From One Side to Another: Sides of Unova
by True-InTha-Blue
Summary: Ash Ketchum, the Castle Guardian of the Battle Frontier, along with Pikachu are back. Together with their partner Anabel, they are ready to take on the Unova . But something is brewing. Who are Team Plasma and what do they want? Who is the enigmatic N whose ideals challenges Ash? And what is Anabel's past? Find out in this brand new journey! Abilityshipping inside.
1. Chapter 1: Begin

**Hey, dear Viewers.**

 **I'm back.**  
 **And I am feeling much, much better.**  
 **First off some thank you's are in order.**

 **Thank you, Mr. Hide, Canon 61017, Quotable Patellao, UUC Master for your kind messages to tell your own stories and bring me many smiles.**  
 **Thank you Imburden, Varies of Gust, YohenKCon for your reviews and kind words.**

 **Thank you Altatun Laminas, and HP-DG-SB-NR-RR-AG-TD-KB-HA-AS for being sticking with me to the end.**

 **And a special thank you to Purrich for always offering words of encouragement and being my friend and Tobi Katsura (one of my oldest viewers) for always offering useful critique never pulling back punches and always being a great source of advice.**

 **And even to those I didn't mention. Thank you for all your kindness, and bring me smiles with your words.**  
 **You who excepted my flaws, my lateness, my sorrow and shared love for Pokemon and Abilityshipping.**

 **No words can express my gratitude.**  
 **And so... I bring you all what you wanted.**  
 **The first chapter of From One Side to Another's Sequal.**

 **Sides of Unova.**

 **Now. as for those who don't know. I am the humble True-InTha-Blue, author of From One Side to Another.  
This is sequel to that fic and some of you who are new might be confused to what is going on.**

I **f you wish you could read the previous story. It is long though and full of many mistakes as it created when I was new to fanfiction**

 **Short summary:**  
 **Ash joined the Battle Frontier after Sinnoh.**  
 **He was kinda depressed thus causing his confidence and ability as a trainer to be shot.**  
 **He had to go through an initiation process underneath the Salon Maiden Anabel.**  
 **She helps him get over his depression by reigniting his love for Pokemon and battling by teaching him that defeat and victory are a part of life.**  
 **Learning about his aura abilities, she introduces Ash to her friend, Jed a fellow Aura user who also offers advice.**

 **Ash begins to grow up and thus realizing that Anabel was different. An equal.  
Slowly... he starts to like her.  
And they decided that to try out what's it is like to be in a relationship.  
They promise to go to Anabel's home region, Unova, together.  
He goes through the final test of the Battle Frontier.  
And thus becomes the Castle Guardian.  
He battles Paul in his Frontier Facility.  
And then something involving Team Rocket Occurs.**

 **There you go.**

 **Now as for this story.**  
 **In the original Anime, it was basically a restart for a new generation of kids to be introduced to the world of Pokemon as they probably never seen the original series.**  
 **Thus Ash was reverted back to a ten-year-old who had noobish experiences.**

 **In this story, Ash is fifteen years old like he should be. He's a little more mature and smarter (but not overly so.)  
With that comes a more snarky attitude (he is a teenager) along with a bit of lesser tolerance for others crap.**

 **Pikachu is very powerful, and Ash restricts usage of his starter as that would be unfair unless there is actually a challenge involved.**  
 **The Pokemon he catches in Unova start off weak so he uses them.**  
 **He is more comfortable with his relationship with Anabel but he's not that romantic.**  
 **Neither is she.**

 **This story would be more episodic compared to the first one.  
Chapters will also not be that long...  
Seriously. I technically wrote the length of two freaking Novels in FOSTA.  
I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!**

Also **this story will have elements of the Black and White Games.**  
 **Mainly, while I do summarize and skip over the filler episodes, most of the story will be focused on the more important episodes, Ash (and Anabel) and their interactions with the various of characters within Unova.**  
Also **there will be** development **of Anabel's character.**

 **So I have prepared you.**

 **So let's dive in!**  
 **To the World of Pokemon!**

 **DISCLAIMER! The rights to Pokemon belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak!**

 **And as always.**  
 **Enjoy the story**

* * *

FOSTA: Sides of Unova

By True-InTha-Blue

Chapter 1

'Begin'

In the community of Pallet Town we go into the grandest building of the Battle Castle, the pinnacle of this small rural town. A recent edition of the past four months. It was the latest facility of the Battle Frontier, an organization dedicated to the art of Pokemon Battling. This castle also belonged to the newest and eighth member (sixth position) of the Battle Frontier, our very own fifteen-year-old Ash Ketchum or known as the Castle Guardian with his starter, the ever famous and powerful Pikachu. It had been at least a week after the Battle Frontier had ended and the last of the challengers had died down.

It had been a tough first season for our hero and the electric type, but they had fun doing it. They lost some and won some. But learned from both. That was the dutyof being a Frontier Brain.

Now the Frontier Brain was once again a simple trainer and his starter.

A trainer that was going on vacation!

Right now, the trainer and his Pikachu were running through the corridors of the Battle Castle making sure everything was ready for minimal function. Scott had given Ash permission to continue his path of a pokemon trainer so long as he promoted the Battle Frontier wherever he went. To which, Ash easily agreed.

Finding his Battle Castle state satisfactory, Ash put the final code in for the hibernation state and locked it up.

"Pikachu?" The electric type asked his trainer making sure they had everything cleared up.

Ash nodded before running towards his house in order to get ready.

Though he had his basic gear packed for the trip, the trainer was still decked out in his Battle Frontier outfit and found it would be better to try something new for the next chapter of his life.

"Hey mom!"

"Pika chu!"

The two boys said running through the door.

Delia Ketchum turned to her running son with hands on her hips. "Ash! We leave in fifteen minutes. You're not ready yet?"

They stopped by the stairs. "Pi…" Pikachu sweatdropped while Ash had his hand behind his head. "Don't worry mom. All I need to do is get changed."

"Well then go on!" She shooed her boy upstairs.

Up there Pikachu hopped on the bed as Ash got dressed. Taking off his cloths, he was obviously not a scrawny kid, just simply athletic though. Most startling was the multicolored wavering scars and burns that wrapped around his lower torso. Including a few thin scars on his shoulders and upper arms, but they were minor. You could tell this kid went through tough regiment in his life.

Charcoal cargo jeans, red strapped shoes, black sleeved long shirt that were rolled up to his elbows, white and blue short sleeved vest opened, and black fingerless gloves. Ash took a leather strap with an odd blue crystal sphere on it. It was a gift from his Aura teacher.. or his eccentric cousin (three times removed but who cares?) Jed Stone. He tucked it in his shirt and proceeded to look at two caps on his hands. Both of them were mainly red, one with a white front and the other with a light blue front. The red and white one had a simple blue Poke'ball design while the light blue and red one, was the one he had been wearing since he joined the Battle Frontier, it having the logo of the organization on it.

He sighed before turning to Pikachu with the two hats.

The starter nodded understanding the concept.

"Right." Ash said before setting down the Battle Frontier cap carefully on his desk before having the trainer cap sit on top of his head. "Time to change from the Castle Guardian to just Ash the trainer, right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu Pikapi." The starter agreed. The job they had was done and now it was back on the other side of the battle field as the challenger.

A honk came from outside.

The two friends panicked and the human quickly grabbed the rest of his stuff and Pikachu got into position on his shoulder. Before they left, they cast one last glance at the room and a picture frame of Ash and Pikachu with a purple haired girl and her Espeon laughing together.

* * *

"About time you got here you two." Professor Oak said as they jumped into the back of the car. Delia was already seated at the passenger side.

Ash snorted. "Hey we got here okay? By the way, nice shirt." He saw the silly vacation shirt with pinap berries, the pokemon professor was also wearing a visor complete with sunglasses.

"I simply wanted to feel for going on vacation." Oak said passively letting the boy's snarky commit slide.

The teen and the pikachu smirked at each other. "Pikachu." The mouse pokemon whispered a joke to his trainer.

Delia smiled cheerily though. "This vacation is going to be just great isn't it?" She said in her normally optimistic tone.

Ash wanted to grin but he couldn't help but think of one sour memory concerning this particular trip.

He and a important person to him, made a promise to travel the Unova region, however sometimes.. promises had to be broken.

He remembered the conversation.

 _Flashback_

 _It had been only a day after Ash got off after the Battle Frontier season ended when Oak had invited him and his mom to visit Unova with him and instantly once hearing that name, our hero immediately dialed up Anabel's number to invite her._

 _After all he wanted to see her home region with her._

 _However it seems like things just don't work that way at times._

 _"You sure you can't come?" Ash talked over with the Poke'Navi. He had a frown on his face which was mirrored by Pikachu._

 _A sigh came over the device. Sounding sad and irritated at the same time. "No. Apparently Scott really needs me for Frontier Business soon. I'm sorry Ash." The voice belonged to the Salon Maiden, his co-worker, friend and partner (which to him, meant girlfriend)._

 _A feeling of disappointment welled in his gut._

 _"Hey, it's alright. We gotta do our job after all." He tried to sound optimistic but it seemed that a little bit of sadness leaked in his voice._

 _Anabel obviously detected this. "Still I feel horrible for breaking that promise." She hated going back on her word, especially to someone like Ash._

 _"Anabel things happen." Ash admitted. Yeah he disliked the broken promise but he didn't really blame her. Working for the Battle Frontier was important to Anabel. "Besides, whatever Scott has planned its bound to be something exciting right? So I hope you have fun." This time Ash really did sound happy. He wanted her to have a good time._

 _"Yeah…" She didn't share the sentiment._

 _"Alright I'll make you a deal. Pikachu and I will take lots of pictures of our journey in Unova. And I'll call you to share our experiences_ _whenever_ _I can okay? And I want you to do the same." His voice was his normal encouraging tone that is hard to say no to._

 _You could he_ _ar_ _the smile in her face. "Okay. And I'll be cheering for you during your time in the league." And this she honestly meant._

 _Satisfied with her answer he asked another question. "So when do you leave?"_

 _"Unfortunately early in the morning the same day you leave. So I won't have time to send a proper goodbye."_

 _This got another frown from the trainer and his starter._

 _"Pi pikachu"_

 _"I know Pikachu, Espeon is upset as well. I'm afraid she will use Shock Cannon on Scott next time she sees him."_ _That got a grin from Ash._

" _I hope you will stay safe... wherever you go."_

" _Thanks Ash." Her voice carried over the phone. " I hope to see you again soon"_

 _Ash smiled even though she couldn't see it. " yeah I'll be there before you know it."_

* * *

Before Ash knew it, they were already at the airport. Going through customs and to board the plane was kind of a pain as the staff wondered why he didn't have his Pikachu in a Pokeball. But there was an advantage to now being an official Frontier Brain as a quick flash of his official ID as one solve the problem rather quickly also it helps with Professor Oak there. Eventually, they were on the plane and ready to head to the new region that had just open up.

While Ash didn't typically know the details, apparently this region has been only recently been opened to other regions as they had only recently established a Pokemon League just a decade ago and their system works differently than Kanto.

Many trainers still couldn't get in, as there is an age minimum requirement in order to get it.

Now finally being 15, he had access to go to the new region. Unova had a custom of only allowing Pokemon trainers from outside the region of 14 or older as as their policy goes. For those who are native to the Unova region, one must be at least 12 years old to start their journey but even then that's still rare for one to start off so young.

Suddenly, his C-gear went off in his pocket.

The C-gear was sent to Professor Oak from the Unova region as gift. It was moradvancedce then the Poke'Navi and such, Oak found it suitable to give it to Ash since the boy intended to go on a journey in said region. It had video phone functions, maps of the regions, touchscreen, games and a lot of other things that were kinda complex.  
Hey the map would help.

Open opening it, he saw a familiar orange head with a cheerful smile.

 _"Hey Ash!_ " It was his old friend of his.

"Hey there, Misty." Ash greeted through the speaker. **(A/N: remember Misty is her Heartgold and Soulsilver version)**

Pikachu hearing the voices got on his trainer's lap. Upon seeing Misty, the yellow pokemon chirped a greeting as well.

" _Hey there Pikachu."_

Ash grinned. "How is Hoenn going along? You've been there for a week with Rudy right?"

Misty had been hanging out with the Orange League Gym Leader known as Rudy, a fellow water-type enthusiast during her months off.

And, according to what Ash had been hearing, there was a sort of relationship forming.

And for once, Misty's sisters were willing to take over the Cerulean City Gym as she went off to Hoenn with Rudy to discover more pokemon and just simply expand her horizons.

It was probably because they wanted Misty to have a boyfriend.

Misty lit a huge smile on the screen. _"It's amazing here! So much water and the culture highly revolves around it. I already captured a Wingull and Rudy got a Wailmer. Plus we've been scuba diving and surfing whenever we can!"_

Ash felt glad for his friend. A few months ago, things had been rocky but now, it seemed like it was all slowly getting patched up.

"Well, there's a lot more to explore in Hoenn. You better travel at least half the distance Pikachu and I did." Ash challenged

" _Ha! I bet I'll travel twice the distance you did!"_ Misty retorted. _"You're on a plane right now? So you're going to that Unova region?"_

Ash and Pikachu nodded. "Yep. New place, new adventure. My wanderlust is back, and even better Scott is supporting me on this... so long as I promote the Battle Frontier."

" _It's still weird to be reminded you have job let alone a boss."_

Ash had an indignant expression. "Hey! I'm a responsible...-" He was a lost for words.

"Young man." His mother kindly helped from the seat ahead.

"-young man." Ash repeated.

" _If you are that... then what am I?"_ Misty had a smirk on her mouth. After all, she was the older one.

"My annoying best friend." Ash countered with a smirk of his own.

" _Geez, since when did you get so quipy? Does Anabel teach you that?"_

The mention of Anabel's name sent a ache in his chest, but for the sake of his friend, he kept a smile on his face.

"She does try to challenge me... but for the most part I blame just getting older."

The gym leader rolled her eyes sighing. _"Pikachu, make sure your trainer doesn't do anything stupid okay?"_

"Pi! Ka!" The electric said offering a salute.

After laughing at this Misty turned back to Ash. _"You have a good time, alright?"_

Ash nodded. "You too. Tell Rudy I said hi."

The two friends and Pikachu bidded each other goodbye, before Ash and Pokemon sat back for a long, long ride.

The trip was fairly uneventful though some younger kids wanted to pet Pikachu and play with him to which the electric type and the oldest teen agreed to, in order to distract themselves from their own boredom.

And of course... Whenever their was an adventure where these two went... something was always going to follow behind.

From black gnarlish sunglasses and plain looking trench coats, beedy eyes peered from behind the seats of the black haired teen and the yellow pokemon.

"Is that the twerp?" James whispered with a slight smile.

Meowth who had been doing the spying mouth curled up to a grin. "Pwetty sure. Don't know who'd else be caught dead in dat get up." Really all the talking pokemon saw was the black hair, red cap and the pikachu, but that usually meant the twerp was here... though... maybe... nah he was looking too much into it.

"Imagine running into the twerp at a time like this." Jessie began to already scheme.

"And the world's most powerful pikachu too." A toothy smirk came from the pokemon. "And with Pikachu we can't lose."

"A win straight out of the box." James followed his partner into scheme-land.  
"Here's to success."

Of course, they wouldn't be able to strike in a crowded plane. That would go against their plan.  
Instead they'll simply sit back and wait for the right time to strike.

It took a day and a half for the plane to finally get to the far-off region but soon enough a new land appeared in the windows in the great ocean horizon. As soon as Ash spotted the landmass he smashed his face against the window in glee that will finally be able to get off this plane as well as a new adventure that will take place.

Due to dual nature of the plane being able to land on water, landed near the docks on water

What a relief it was to finally get out of that cramp space and stretch the muscles. Both and Pikachu cheers slightly as they stretched out and get all the knicks and cramps out of themselves. His mom and Professor Oak just smiled at the two before heading in the airport to get things settled.

Though a minute past as it two exercised, Pikachu's ears began to twitch. The mouse Pokemon rushed further down the docks toward the sea.

Ash immediately noticed this odd behavior, even as his own neck hairs stood on end when he rush towards his pokemon. "Pikachu what's up?" But his buddy didn't really paid much heed to his trainer.

"Pi?" To the electric type, the place seemed eerily quiet.

Water splash as pink fish-like pokemon shot up in the air before diving down. Ash's attention was quickly caught by the sight of new pokemon.

"Oh! Look at those guys!" Like an excited kid (or in reality just a person who loved pokemon) he rushed towards the end trying to get a better look at them.  
"Are there mo-..." But then he saw what his starter was so concerned about. A dark, dark vortex in the sky with blue lighting crashed together like drums and cymbals.

"Pika?" Pikachu, a creature of lightning, was, needless to say, perturbed by the phenomenon. It wasn't to say it was unnatural... But more like, that storm was not suppose to be here.  
Like it was called here...

The sound of the storm covered the steps of lowly being. It had distracted our heroes from the foul intentions of three that had snuck up on them.

Before the two both know it, a wire cage reached out to entrap pikachu.

"WHAT?!"  
"PIKAAAAA!" The cage was yanked back but Ash was reaching towards it as fast as he could.

His hands latched on the metal and pulled back which prevented the cage from getting any farther.

Still tugging he and Pikachu caught sight of three shadowy figures on a boat's ledge. Two tall ones and a really short one that was holding the mainframe of the cage's device.

"Who are you?!" Ash barked out tensing up for the worst.

"Who are you, is the question indeed."

"We'll answer you, if we feel the need."

The trench coat and glasses flew up in the air. Unwelcome faces graced Ash's vision.

"TEAM ROCKET?" He yelled not believing his eyes at the sight of the three who pursued him and pikachu to no end ... But it was also of a fact that he had forgotten about Jessie and James and Meowth... In Black no less instead of their White getup.

Version 2,0 apparently.

They hadn't shown up in the several months between his defeat at Sinnoh, his training underneath the Salon Maiden and doing his Job as a Frontier Brain.

They hadn't been around... so they were never really on his mind much.  
Could you blame him though?

Still. "What are you doing here?" A glare was shot their way.

"We could ask you the same thing." James sneered.

And yet the criminal trio couldn't help stare back.  
This was the twerp... right?  
Yet... now up closer... the twerp... didn't seem so... twerpish.

"Bud weally don't madder as we'll be takn' that pikachu of yours." Meowth sneered before pressing the button on the machine to real the cage in with more power.

"We'd love to stay and chat up on old times but really, our new and improved selves need to carry on our mission after this." Jessie taunted.

Not this again! Not this same routine of them always somehow ruining his day, not to mention he still hated what the actual Team Rocket for what they did back in Kanto.  
Ever since that fiasco, all of Kanto region had doubled its efforts to prevent that from happening, Team Rocket was the number one enemy and countless of arrests and thwarted plans had been carried out.

The core of the organization itself retreated, deep, deep underground to lick their wounds.  
But now these three annoying idiots were back to ruin his new adventure and try to take his best friend again?!

Now bringing older, Ash was now a little less prone to acting on rash decisions, being able to think things out a little bit more.

On the flip side of this was his tolerance for other's 'tauros' crap had decreased drastically and was prone to more... violent responses.

The trainer and starter all but snarled, sharp teeth bared and bodies tensed. "Like I'll let you!" Ash growled as he tightened his grip on the cage. So despite of the extra power applied on the machine, it didn't budge.  
"PIKAKA!"

Ash's grip was too strong.

"Meowth, what's going on?" Jessie asked starting to get impatient. She didn't like the look that twerp was giving them.

"I'm trying." Meowth bit out before trying to apply more pull on the machine. "But somehow da twerp is keeping in place."

Ash's hands began to bend the metal. He glanced at Pikachu and their eyes met.  
A plan was already formed.

No words were needed when Ash began to pull the cage apart from the outside and Pikachu began to push from the inside.

This cage was built to prevent electrical shocks and contain force from the inside only and contain small pokemon quickly and efficiently.

But... Small pokemon usually didn't have a very athletic trainer who trained personally with his pokemon everyday and small pokemon usually weren't as powerful as Pikachu.

The hardened tempered steel cage was shredded between their combined strength, shocking Team Rocket.

"How did the twerps do that?' James cried out in unpleasant surprise.

Seeing the faces of their foes, the two smirked. "What? You're not the only one who had improved during this time!" He paused. "And I'm not a freaking twerp! I grew up!"

"Pika chuuuuuu!" The Yellow type snarled flashing electricity allow over him and his trainer.

That he had grown. Ash was standing just about the height of Jessie and just a little shorter than James, and he was far more rugged looking than either of the Rocket Agents.

Of course, all things must end when lightning strikes.

The blue bolt took them all by surprise, knocking them all away.

Ash hit the ground roughly and before he knew it, the whole area seemed to be enveloped with blue electricity.  
Standing in the center was Pikachu to which massive amounts of power were channeling inside his pokemon. Team Rocket and their antics were forgotten in concern for his pokemon.

"PIKACHU!" He ignored the stinging pains of the static getting nearer to the main source.

Pikachu was wincing from the excess charge, painfully electricity was getting sapped in his cheek pouches in an especially unpleasant way. Hearing his trainer's voice, Pikachu knew that he had to end this before Ash got hurt further.

Summoning all his power, he redirected the current towards the source. With a cry he shot back the bolt going into him at the storm.

A strange hollow cry echoed across the sky, a combination of a was an alien engine and a thrumming roar.

To Ash's eyes, the clouds took a shape of some... pokemon? Never like anyone he had ever seen before.

Lightning rippled across the sky and spread across every known surface. The airport attendants gasped and yelled as all their machinery short circuited and static danced across metal.

This called the attention of all the civilians to see the storm. Almost instantly spotting two figures silhouetted against the searing light.

Delia instantly knew who it was.

"Ash!" She cried already rushing out to get to the building to her son. The last thing she wanted was her son to have even more scars.

But then the storm subsided and clear skies shined once more.

And for the most part, Ash and Pikachu appeared unharmed.

Still, the trainer rushed to his Pokemon just to be sure.

"Pikachu!" Ash gathered the electric type in his arms. "Are you alright?" His amber eyes were filled with concern.

And why wouldn't he? His pokemon just got zapped by a freaking giant bolt of lightning from a giant storm. Electric type regardless.

"Pika pikapi!" Yet despite of that, Pikachu's brown eyes sparkled clearly.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Thank goodness." He said bringing his face against Pikachu's.

The pokemon squealed in delight as they nuzzled cheeks, but a few rubs later both of them tilted their heads back in confusion.

"Ash!" They heard Delia's voice pierced through their thoughts.

She was running towards them followed by professor Oak.

"Mom..." Ash realized the worry he may have caused her.

"Oh! Gracious you both-!." The concerned mother started to check for any injuries from the storm.  
"Did you get hurt? Do you need to get checked?"

Ash shook his head. A little static shock here and there. "No! We're fiiiii..." He trailed off at his mother's stern gaze.  
He knew where she was coming from. Ash had a bad habit of seemingly geting huge injuries or getting in the way of attacks.

Not to mention, he also knew from previous experiences that Pikachu tended to get messed up when exposed to large amounts of electricity.

"...Actually... yeah we should get checked up... especially pikachu." He added quickly.  
"Pika." The electric agreed.

Delia nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Geez. You two can't seem to go anywhere without causing a commotion." Oak half joked and half scolded them.

Both Human and Pokemon gave an abashed grins.

"Oh there you are!" A new voice came from behind Oak.

Everyone turned to see a rather young and attractive woman in a labcoat with light brown hair in a swirled fashion. "I'm sorry I'm late like this."

Oak was the only one who recognized her of the group. "Ah. Professor Juniper! It's good to see you." The elder man shook hands with the named Professor Juniper.

"You to, Professor Oak. Oh and who is this?" She saw the other three.

In turn Oak introduced them. "This is Delia Ketchum with her son Ash and his Pokemon, Pikachu. Everyone, this is Professor Juniper, the leading expert in the Unova region."

Well that was impressive. Already they met the leading expert of pokemon in a new region. Of course, that sometimes is bound to happen when your friends with the leading professor of your own region.

"Nice to meet you all." Juniper greeted. "Let's talk more in the car. We can't be too late."

* * *

"So you're a trainer right Ash?" Juniper asked the young man in the back who was sitting next to his mom.

He nodded. "Yep. Been one for several years now and gone to several leagues now. But I'm excited to attempt the Unova. It's really nice my visa got accepted."

"Well you met the qualifications. So I believe you are going to enjoy this region none the less."

Ash was about to say something but his attention was diverted when something fantastic to happened to him.  
Pokemon, new, unseen by his eyes, all new pokemon.

Pokemon that looked like pink deer. Bird pokemon who had grey feathers and tiny black beaks. Rodent pokemon whose eyes were astoundingly large eyes that scurried around.

"Wow..."

"Piikkaaaa..."

The two watched in amazement at the sight they are seeing.

"That's right. Since you are out of region, you've never seen these Pokemon before."

"Ya..." Ash's attention was directed more so on the sights.

Oak sighed. "Sorry about that. He gets overwhelmed."

The professor laughed at teen's expression. "It's alright. Unova has pokemon that no one from other regions really see especially in the eastern ones. However,-" She spoke a little louder to grab Ash's attention. "Pikachu is actually really rare here though. So you two going to be the one standing out, should you decide to travel."

"Really?" Ash looked down to Pikachu and the two grinned at the thought.

"Pika pika Pikapi." The electric talked to his trainer over his now attained rarity.

Ash just grinned before rubbing the bridge of the pokemon's nose. "Yeah. This will be a whole new experience for us."

Juniper turned to Oak. "So what's the case with the kid and Pikachu? I assume that one is his starter but aren't charmander, squirtle and bulbasaur usually the starts of the Kanto region?"

Oak sighed. "Well, I can't forget that morning. Needless to say, for Ash, sleeping in late was probably the best thing that happened to his life. Basically, other trainers took the base starters and Ash was too late. But luckily I had that pikachu for simple observation but I gave it to him. Turns out, it was a great decisions."

Juniper laughed. "You don't say. They seem awfully close. It usually with more adult trainers you see that type of bound, but for his age, it rivals theirs."

As if on cue, Pikachu's cheeks began to spark strangely. Concerned, Ash pressed his cheek on Pikachu's red cheeks.

Hmmm... no output...

"Hey... Professor Juniper, do you think we could check Pikachu at your lab? He got hit with a nasty bolt and I think his discharge got screwed up. Please?"

"Of course." Juniper replied with a smile.

The SUV drove in a town. Nuvema Town to be precise. Juniper's lab was located on the outskirts

We will see, how things play out

End of Chapter 1

* * *

 **It's short but this is the beginning after all.**

 **Updates will be sporadic but hopefully not as spread out as last time.  
Excited for Pokemon GO, it has been super fun and I am feeling so much healthier.**

Really can't wait for Sun and Moon. Getting Sun version.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Leave a review if you would like to.

Also I write MegaMan fanfics. Specifically the Battle Network series. They are my rated T series and focus more the NetNavis point of view.

I made one called 'The Love of Many' which explained some of my headcanons of the NetNavi culture.

I am writing a semi-prequel to it called 'The Millennium Comet'  
Please check them out.  
Plus the two shot of 'I am the Navi: Hub Hikari' delves into some darker elements.  
So if you like that stuff...


	2. Ups and Downs

**Happy Birthday!  
To me.**

 **And as a gift to all of you guys here is chapter TWO!**  
 **:D**

 **I'm trying to pace my updates more evenly. While I do have several chapters already done, I am wanting to always have a backlog of chapters to fall back on as I continue on this school year.**

 **So. Prepare for a more snarky Ash.**

 **Also. Like I said I am going to experiment a little bit here.**  
 **I am going to work on chapters that do involve having people who (REALLY) dislike the B &W Anime and the characters there.**

 **I will be showing character development and change overtime. Plus I am including this concept of 'Skippable Chapters' And will label them as such. Meaning, they are not exactly needed to keep up with the plots.**  
 **These chapters will range from important to not so important.**  
 **Even then I will usually skip most filler, summarize it or try to make it more interesting. Mix it up.**  
 **Mainly the skippable chapters will feature important events that happened in the anime, like catching pokemon and having certain character confrontations.**  
 **The beginning takes awhile to get started, so expect several chapters.**

 **Now for chapter 2**

 **DISCLAIMER! The rights to Pokemon belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak!**

 **Enjoy the story**

* * *

FOSTA: Sides of Unova

By True-InTha-Blue

Chapter 2

'Ups and Downs'

X

Ash was leaning against the wall and was tapping his foot impatiently at the Juniper's lab as the scientist were on their computers.

His eyes were on Pikachu, placed inside a glass case with suctions wires were on him that channeled into the machinery.  
"Pika..." The Electric type sighed casting a forlorn look at his trainer.

Ash grimaced and got up, feeling impatient. It had been 15 minutes running diagnostics and Ash was feeling anxious to for his buddy to get better.

Not the best way to start a journey of a new region.

Professor Juniper and Oak just walked into the room. They had probably been discussing about the difference between their respective region's Pokemon.

Taking a quick glance at the computer, Juniper turned to Ash. "I'm sorry Ash but we need at least a little bit more time to see what is going on with Pikachu. Electric type's biological circuitry is not an easy thing to analyze."

Another sigh. "Right..." Ash went up to Pikachu, his hand on his glass. "I'm here for you buddy."

Pikachu put a paw where his trainer's hand was. "Pi pikapi." He knew Ash is right.

But still, it was irritating nonetheless.

A lab assistant came in, apparently having a message for Juniper.

"Ma'am, the new trainer has come." He said to her in a hushed tone. A knowing look came across the professor.

"I see. Professor Oak, I will be back shortly." She said before heading towards the lobby.

The words 'new trainer' sparked curiosity in Ash. Casting a quick look to Pikachu, and understanding, the electric nodded towards the door.  
Ash walked towards a scene to where Professor Juniper was greeting a young sage olive-haired trainer.

The young boy seemed to be around twelve years old. The youngest one could start a trainer when native to the Unova region. He was taking numerous of pictures of the area.

"Hello, Trip. Welcome." Professor Juniper greeted him, with Ash following behind her and a trolley with the starter Pokemon's pokeballs

"Hi Professor Juniper. I'm finally ready to set off my journey as a Pokemon trainer." The introduced 'Trip' greeted. His voice was already confident in his introduction.

"I know you've waited a long time for this day. Welcome to the World of Pokemon." Juniper smiled.

Ash just grinned hearing the grand words start of the journey. Remembering his own, albeit, unorthodox, start, a small bark of laughter escaped our hero.

Trip finally seemed to see Ash. Automatically, the younger trainer's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the darker skinned boy.  
"Who are you?" He questioned.

Smoothly, Juniper answered. "Trip. Meet Ash. He's come all the way from Pallet Town from the Kanto Region."

Ash gave a polite nod. "Nice to meet you Trip." Offering his hand in greeting.

Trip, however, was not as cordial.  
"Pallet Town? Kanto Region?" He then chuckled.

Ash was no stranger with that tone. A condescending chuckle. Immediately, the welcoming attitude he had evaporated. "What's so funny, kid?" He said trying not to growl.

Trip didn't seem to notice Ash's growing hostility.  
"See, I was just thinking a guy like you came from the boonies."

Several reactions came to Ash's mind.  
The first was to sock the snot-nosed brat in the schnoz and teach him some manners.  
The second was to dare the kid to say it again right to his face while grabbing his hair for eye to eye contact.  
And others were similar violent reactions.  
One of them involving an aura sphere or two.

But Ash knew better that these were more or less uncivil responses to this situation.  
So instead, the older trainer rolled his eyes at the brat's assumptions. "Whatever..." He said indifferently.

"Common." Juniper got between them trying to keep the situation to a minimum. "Today is your first day as a trainer. Today is a happy day." She beckoned to Trip, drawing his attention away from Ash.

Going to the cart with the starter poke'balls. She explained to Trip of that his partner could be selected from one of the three Pokemon she had with the three distinctive types.

"The first is Tepig, the Fire type!" She threw the pokeball up in the air and out revealed an orange and black small piglet with big ears and a bright red snout.

"Tepig!" It cried upon release.

On seeing the new Pokemon, Ash forgot his negative feelings, instead, excitement starting to run within.  
He crouched down slowly to get on eye level with the Pokemon. "Wow... so you're a tepig." He said softly, just barely containing the enthusiasm within.

Sadly, even with Ash trying to be a calming presence, the wild look that came naturally to his amber eyes, startled the fire starter to running off in a corner snorting embers in some attempt to ward the wild human off.

All our hero could do was grin sheepishly. "Got some good flames going for ya." He complimented.

Spurred on by Ash's zeal, Juniper continued. "Next is Oshawott, the Water type."

The Pokemon that came out was a fluffy, blue and white Pokemon with big black sparkly eyes.  
"Oshaawoott." He chirped.

Ash, always a sucker for cute things, especially Pokemon, immediately was smitten. "Aw. This little guy is so cute." He cooed.

To the water type, while the human was slightly scary, the Pokemon was bashful at being called cute. Soaking up the attention like a sponge to water.

Trip... was unimpressed.

"And finally. Snivy. A grass type." Juniper released the last starter.

Out came was a green and cream colored snake-like Pokemon. Glazed amber eyes and a cocky pose. "Snivy."

Ash liked this one's moxy. "Nice. Good to have a starter with confidence."

The three Pokemon were lined up in front of Trip, who, throughout all of this has not said anything.

Ash was off to the side admiring all of them. "All these guys would be fun to train. It a tough choice-"

"Don't forget, I'm the one choosing here." Trip said snidely.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know. I'm just thinking out loud. It's not easy picking a starter. It's a life changing choice."

Trip had already tuned the older trainer out. Casting one last glance over the three, Trip took out his camera, snapped a picture and smirked. "I've already decided. I'm choosing Snivy."

The snake Pokemon puffed out his chest, while the tepig glowered and the oshawott was stone cold because of Trip's nonchalant selection.

As Juniper handed Trip a black Poke'dex Ash decided to check back on his own Pokemon, seeing that there was really no use for him here. "Professor, I'm heading back to Pikachu." He said to her, before retreating back.

Trip's eyes widened hearing this.

* * *

Nothing had changed when Ash got back.

Pikachu was still in the case, and based on the techno wiz talk on the computers he had no idea what it said, seemed liked nothing has changed either.

Pikachu by this time, had dozed off. Obviously bored sitting still for so long.

"Yeesh. Whatta jerk." Ash muttered thinking back on Trip's attitude towards him.

 _'The heck's up with that guy? Seriously? Boonies?... Smart mouthed punk... Whatever. Not my problem. Eventually he's gonna come across someone who will knock some sense into him... Hopefully literally.'_ Ash thought darkly.

He was not in a pleasant mood really.

The start of his journey to Unova? Not a hot start.

First Anabel couldn't come (once again, not her fault).  
Next Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) were back to plaguing his life again and trying to snag Pikachu.  
Then, Pikachu (and himself) were struck by lightning.  
Lastly, being disrespected by some punk when all he was trying to do was be nice.

Needless to say, Ash's jammies were officially ruffled.

"Excuse me?" Another scientist poked his head through the door Ash was nearby. "Is the professor back yet?"

Everyone else was busy with the computer or some other form of research, Ash answered. "Um... sorry no. She's still with the new trainer... anyway, can I help?" Might as well as do something.

"Uh... the organization's official is here... to talk to her. I'm going to send them in, would you mind introducing them to the professor Juniper when she comes back?"

"Sure."

For less than a minute did Ash wait. But even with that preparation, it did little to lessen the impact.

An impact that likened to being socked in the eye. An impact like that having yourself being pulled out of a bottomless pit into the rising sun. An impact to that of finding yourself facing off a legendary with nothing but your fists.

An impact, reminiscent of that like your first kiss.

The familiar hue of lavender on soft hair, followed by wide eyes of the same color. The scent of berries and vanilla followed after from the open door.  
An Espeon had been curling around her legs before she too was frozen.

Someone he thought he wouldn't see in the region of Unova.

"Ash?" Anabel, the Salon Maiden of the Battle Frontier, tilted her head as she stared at our hero in disbelief. She was wearing a red flannel button-up shirt, a white undershirt with a pair of skinny jeans and bright red sneakers. Belt satchels and a large backpack were the accessories that accompanied her.

Both trainers blinked. Once, twice and three times and then simply stared at each other to the point to their eyes watered as their hearts beat in rapid succession like a drum roll.

Then without warning, the two cried out in joy. Grins threatening to split their faces as they ran at each other.

In an uncharacteristic romantic action, Ash picked up the Salon Maiden and twirled her around in jubilee before pulling her in an Ursaring hug, with nose booping against none too gently.

But to these two trainers, they didn't care. Not when their hearts so warm and so full of joy.

"Anabel! You're here!" Ash said in disbelief. He didn't question why she was here, or why she didn't tell him.  
Really, that didn't matter, because she was right here!

The two have gotten closer during the Battle Frontier season, less nervous about displaying physical affection. Though some shyness did persist.

The purple haired teen mimicked his ecstatic expression. "Yes I-" Abruptly she paused, her thoughts finally catching up to her... "Wait... You're suppose to be in Unova..." Anabel half stated, half asked.

"Yes... I am." Ash hesitantly answered his own thoughts (albeit slower) catching up. He set her down gently and the purple haired girl began to think hard.  
Eyes slowly widening in realization...

And Anger.

"I'm going to kill Scott." She muttered before dragging her hands over her face in frustration.

Ash began to catch up. Anabel was originally suppose to come with him to Unova, she couldn't because Scott apparently wanted her to go somewhere for the Battle Frontier.

Scott never said where Anabel would be going as Anabel didn't know when she told Ash.

...  
Anabel wounded up in Unova for Battle Frontier Work, unaware she was going to Unova, to where Ash was, who thought Anabel wouldn't be going to Unova...  
Scott planned this and tricked them both.

"Need help?" Ash offered once he finally caught up.

From beneath her hands, he caught sight of Anabel smiling at his joke. Soon she started to shake from giggling, and soon enough it infected Ash soon enough both of the were giggling and snickering from the entire situation.

From the movement, the backpack of Anabel's began to rustle.  
Like a Jack-O-Box, popping out of the bag was large white bug pokemon.

"Larvesta!" The Torch Pokemon emerged with a cheer.

"Hey there little guy." Ash grinned at the familiar sight holding out his hand for permission to pet the pokemon.

Upon recognizing the friend to his trainer, Larvesta headbutted the Castle Guardian's hand. Just being shy of four months old, the dual-type was gaining an understanding of the world around him.

Ash laughed petting the soft fluff upon the bug-type's head. Well... before the duel type sneezed and embers and smoke covered his face. Ash laughed anyway.

"EPHE!" He then noticed a purple cat like pokemon calling out indignant at being ignored.

"Hey Espeon! It's good to see you." He picked her, as the psychic type curled in his arms like a cat.

Basically, due to Ash being together with Espeon's trainer so long, it's basically welcoming another part of the team back.

"Ephe?" Peering over Ash's shoulder, she realized that it was distinctly lacking a certain pikachu.

"Pi pika." From the glass container the electric type waved sheepishly at them.

Immediately, Espeon leaped out of the trainer's arms and got on the table where Pikachu was contained; worriedly pacing around demanding answers.

"Ash what happened to Pikachu?" Anabel asked with equal concern.

The boy sweat dropped thinking how this was all caused.

"Um... Well... Uh..." He struggled to find the proper words.

"You see... Pikachu and I were at the docks and ... well do you remember those Team Rocket Guys from two years back?... Not the actual team, the two with the meowth?" Anabel nodded.  
"Well, they came back... And tried... _'tried'_ to capture Pikachu... But he got free with my help... But... uh..."

"Oh gosh... what did you do?" Anabel already started to come up with scenarios of Ash getting hurt.

"Well... then we were struck by lightning in a flash thunderstorm..."

Ash was sheepishly grinning telling her this.

It took a good few seconds for this to register in Anabel's brain. Mind you, normally she was sharp and quick witted, but something just required her to fully process.  
Like Ash for example.

And once the words finally registered in her mind, slowly the Salon Maiden, clutched Larvesta in her arms as she leaned against the wall and groaned.  
"Ash..." She casted him a tired glare.  
"You mean to tell me that as soon as you landed in a new region you were struck by lightning...?" She said dragging her hand on her face. "You can't even go five seconds without getting hurt?"

"Hey!" Ash was indignant casting a glare.

She cut through his defenses. "Seriously! I know Scott took out and gave you a huge life and health insurance policy! But we were hoping that you wouldn't have to use it!" Her voice cracked in worry.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Ash cried out before holding up his arms. "Look! I'm not burned or anything!"

Anabel narrowed her eyes. "You smell like singed hair..."

Well... he had no argument against that.

The Salon Maiden shook her head sighing. "So... what happened to Pikachu?"

Ash frowned. "Well, we did get shocked by lightning... though it was weird it didn't hurt much but it was different from most lightning. I should know... I have been zapped before a lot." Anabel scowled at that. "But unfortunately, Pikachu's electric powers seemed to be short-circuiting. It's happened before when he absorbs a large amount of electricity. I brought him here to see exactly what's going on."

Anabel cast a concerned look. "That is unfortunate... hopefully it will get fixed soon."

"Lar?" Still too young to understand this Larvesta.

"But hey!" Ash perked up. "You're here now! We can go on the journey together!"

But that enthusiasm dwindled when her saw her wince.  
"Anabel?" He said voice concerned.

Another sigh. "Not... exactly..."

"What do you mean?" He grew worried.

"I... still have to do Frontier Brain duties..." The Salon Maiden said depressed. "Scott assigned me them so... have to stay in towns and cities longer to discuss with the leagues about it..."

In pained her when she saw Ash's face fell in sadness.

"But!" She said suddenly in desperation. "That doesn't mean I can't meet you in the while on routes and the towns and cities... we can still do gym battles together... I want to try out a Pokemon league again. With you."

And despite the negatives... This did considerably make Ash happy. So it wouldn't be as expected... But it was far better than the alternative.

"That's good. Alright. We can do this."

Both of them smiled, and hugged again and then separated walking towards Pikachu. The electric type smiled as Espeon curled around the case.

Then walked in Professor Juniper. Her attention immediately directed towards Anabel.  
"Oh! Are you the Battle Frontier representative?"

Instantly Anabel went into Salon Maiden mode. "Hello. And yes I am Anabel the Salon Maiden." She said bowing. "I assume you are Professor Juniper."

"Oh don't be so formal. But yes I am." She said cheerily.

Then walked in Delia who was outside. "Oh! Anabel! You are here? How wonderful!" She was delighted to see the girl who managed to capture her son's heart.

"Nice to see you too." Anabel said warmly.

The familiarity between the two was noticed by the professor. "Oh.. you know Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Oh. I got to know her through Ash." Was Delia's answer.

Juniper's gaze turned to Ash.

Said young man smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot to mention... I'm also a Frontier Brain. From the same sect as Anabel. I'm not an official representative... Just a trainer in this region."

"Oh!" The professor was pleasantly surprised. "I'm impressed. I heard the Frontier Brains are far stronger than the average trainer. Even better than Gym Leaders."

Ash shrugged and Anabel smiled. "We'll we love Pokemon and Pokemon battling so... yeah." Was Ash's simple answer. "I assume Anabel's got to talk to you."

"Yes. I need to know how this region's system works and the technology they are developing." She answered.

Translation:  
Really boring stuff.

"Got it." He looked at Pikachu. "I think I need a breath of fresh air. All of this is a lot to take in. I'll be back buddy."

"Pikachuuuu..." The Mouse Pokemon said tiredly as Larvesta and Espeon were offering comfort.

As he was walking out, Anabel called out to him.  
"Don't you dare get hurt again!" Followed by Delia's laughter.

He nonchalantly waved her off. Grinning at her concern.

* * *

Of course, instead of relaxing like he wanted to, he was met... with an unpleasant sight.

A sight of an olive-haired boy waiting in the front yard.

' _Oh boy...'_ And so Ash sucked up any negative feelings and proceed to let out a nice smile.

Disliking him or not, Ash would not be how Gary was at the start of his journey.

"Hey there!." He said with a polite (albeit fake) smile.

Though like before, Trip did not care, looking at Ash as though he was beneath him...

Ignoring the fact Ash was taller, more mature, physically fitter, and had far more experience than this kid ever had.

Unless the kid suddenly caught Arceus on tomorrow, then he never would be able to match Ash.

"Hmph." Trip didn't reply back. "So I heard you had mentioned a pikachu?"

Where the heck was this going. "Yeah...so?" One of Ash's brows shot up.

"Pikapi!" And then that Pokemon cried out exiting from the doors.

Ash's fowl mood instantly lit up as Pikachu rushed towards his outstretched arms for a hug. He ran around Ash's shoulders in glee to be back with his friend.

Ash laughed in joy. "Pikachu! Your test are done?"

As Pikachu started to chatter to Ash, Trip stood in shock.

"Is that-" He took out his pokedex and scanned the yellowPokemonn.

" _Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. And the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail can sometimes be struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings."_ The electronic voice explained.

Trip invaded Ash's personal and proceeded to take several pictures at the confused pikachu.

"What the heck are you doing?" Ash stepped back to get the kid out of his bubble. Irritation welling up in him. Pikachu started to sense this and narrowed his eyes at the new trainer.

"This is why we don't like people from the boonies!" Trip said pointing his finger up.

What did that have to do with invading his and Pikachu's privacy?

Yet Trip continued. "Listen up! A pikachu in Unova is huge. It's a really big deal."

"Okay... That's nice... Pikachu's been my best partner and buddy since I was ten."

This got Trip's attention. "Is it strong?" He smirked.

"Yes." Ash said in an unwavering tone. He didn't like Trip's tone. Besides... Trip was a newbie Trainer. Ash was a trainer with five years and five regions (including Orange Islands) underneath his belt. Not to mention being the 3rd ranked Frontier Brain.

That is not a fair match up.

...

Though... It wouldn't be a lie if he was a bit tempted to give a beat down to this snot nosed brat. At least Paul was somewhat respectful... But man... This guy.

"Then let's battle."

"No." Ash dead panned.

"No?" Trip said in disbelief.

"No." Ash repeated before walking away with Pikachu giving the olive haired boy the stink eye.

But Trip was annoyingly persistent. "What are you chicken?"

Ash halted but not for the reason you think. "Listen. I have had a very bad day." He started to say with his voice growing steadily more frustrated. "When I left Kanto was disappointed when I thought one of my friend wouldn't be able to make it. I was cramped in a plane for two days. Right after I landed. People tried to steal Pikachu... then... we were shocked by lightning. And Pikachu had something wrong with him... While he may be better... I still don't know what went wrong..."

Trip didn't believe the guy in the slightest. Get shocked by lightning? People stealing Pokemon? Sounded like a bunch of crap that a guy from the boonies would make up.

"Really? Now you're just making lame excuses." He said at Ash.

The Castle Guardian was _really_ close to losing his temper. Really, _really_ _ **close.**_

"Listen closely..." Ash said testily through gritted teeth and turned towards the brat. Amber eyes glowing with one having a slight blue sheen. "I. Am. A. _Re_ _sponsible._ Trainer. Unless I know for sure my Pokemon are hundred percent, I don't battle."

"Pikaaaa..." The electric type hissed.

"That's-" Trip began before Ash interrupted him.

"Besides... Even if Pikachu was completely okay. As a trainer who's been doing this for five years I don't battle new trainers." He said plainly while thinking the term 'Noob' would be a better term.

Trip was now furious. "You're truly are a country hick aren't you? A coward who doesn't really know anything about Pokemon!"

Oh that does it!

But before Ash could grab this punk's jacket someone called his name.

"Ash!" Anabel came out the doors with Espeon looking for him.

Ash brightened at the sight of her, dispelling more negative feelings.

As for Trip.

He saw a mysterious woman who gracefully ran down the steps, the sun framing her along with fairy dust following in her wake.

He saw an angel; a beautiful being that has graced his eyes.

Poor Trip had done and got a crush.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize that later on he would be crushed by the crush. But let's save that for a later date.

Anabel was running up to Ash with a piece of paper in hand.

"Anabel what's up?" He asked her promptly ignoring the twelve year old behind him, unbeknownst that said boy was starstruck for the moment.

The Salon Maiden handed him the paper. It contained the information about Pikachu from the lab. "Hey. So apparently while Pikachu himself is fine. Unfortunately it looks like his biological conductors have been temporarily shot."

At this, Ash pressed his cheek to Pikachu's own, eyes widening. "There's no discharge." He said feeling no static or sparks from his starters red cheeks.

Pikachu deflated with his ears backing down. "Pika..." His tone sorrowful as he wondered what could be done about this.

Anabel nodded. "We need to not only find where the problems is exactly but also to create stimulus in it."

"Um... Excuse me."

To this Ash and Anabel looked behind past him to see it was Trip who has spoken. Ash with a scowl and Anabel with a confused expression.

"Yes... who are you?" Anabel asked politely.

Of course, unlike when Ash asked politely when he got laughed at, Anabel got a stuttering boy instead.

"I.. I .. Trip!... Uh... I mean...I-I'm Trip... do you two know each other?' He asked hesitantly thinking that a guy from the boonies couldn't possibly know a wonderful lady like her.

"Yes...?" Anabel answered confused by what he meant. "Ash and I are friends." They were friends... and More... But that latter part was no one else's business and they were fine with that.

"Oh..." Trip trailed off, his mind racing with how on earth did this hick know her let alone be friends?

Ash kept scowling, knowing exactly what this punk was thinking of.

"Hey Anabel let's see if we can help out Pikachu. Let's find a nice area to do it."

"Oh Sure!" Anabel was happy to help Ash and Pikachu. Holding hands as they walked away, she turned back to the new trainer. "It was nice to meet you Trip." She said waving softly.

As though an arrow shot his heart, Trip waved with a dazed expression not registering that the two were holding hands as they walked away.

When he finally regained his senses, the girl and the hick trainer were nowhere in sight and he didn't know where they went.

"Rats." And with a disgruntled glare, mainly wherever that male trainer was, and proceeded to walk along on his own journey.

* * *

In the back area behind the Lab, Anabel turned to Ash with a wry smile.

"I don't think I ever seen you so hostile towards someone so young? What did that kid do?"

Ash sighed before turning to here. "Do... I look like I'm a hick?" He asked reluctantly.

This caused the purple haired girl to tilt her head in confusion. "Not exactly. I mean your rough around the edges but I like that about you. It shows that you are really dedicated to learn about the Pokemon world and everything that comes with it. Be it wild or civilization. By the way, like your new outfit."

Ash did smile. "Thanks for the compliment. Sorry about my attitude earlier... Kid just ticked me off even though I was trying to be nice."

"What did he say?" Anabel was concerned.

"Oh... something about me coming from the boonies when I said I was from Kanto. I don't get it. I just introduced myself, and he started laughing." He shook his head as Pikachu patted his trainer's head. "I shouldn't have let it got to me. He's just a kid... no matter how snot nosed he is." He added the last part with another glare.

Anabel laughed merrily. "No no. It's fine. You are a nice guy Ash and you want to find the best in people even though some don't return that sentiment. You get put off when no one returns your kindness." She explained with glowing admiration towards him.

"Ephe." The same goes for Pikachu.

Both the trainer and Pokemon smiled. "Aw shucks... Ah... Let's forget about him. We're too happy that you're both here to dwell on it. Let's get started."

"Pikachu." Pikachu hopped down on a nearby tree stump between the humans. Both of them crouched down with Espeon looking at Pikachu.

"So we gotta sense where his conduit nerves seem to have been affected." Ash said scrutinizing his Pokemon. His knowledge of Pokemon anatomy was lackluster compared to actual pokemon doctors and nurses, however concerning his own the young man had taken steps to understand how his Pokemon could be affected.

Anabel nodded. "Right." She looked at him.

He frowned in response. "You should feel for it. My hands..." He took a look at them. They were large and calloused, rough skin that has been tanned in the sun. "are not sensitive enough; yours are though."

A smaller,paler, more delicate hand joined his. But even then you could see scratches, small scars and callouses as well. "Alright." Anabel retreated her hand back and began to feel around the shoulder area of Pikachu working up.

At first, Pikachu enjoyed the soothing fingers slowly massaging into his muscles, however around the base of his jaw did he wince, feeling an unpleasant soreness and let out a whine.

"There it is." Anabel pulled away looking at the area. Her eyes narrowed on the spot. "So it looks like most of his conductive nerves are fine, it' just that this part-" she pointed at the spot. "-has been blocked."

Ash crouched down as well looking at his Pokemon. "They probably sealed themselves to prevent damage to Pikachu. So we need to get them relaxed so he can use electricity again."

"So probably a combination of physically easing those nerves and maybe a bit of adrenaline stimuli."

Ash nodded. "Sounds about right." He got closer to Pikachu. "Hey... I'll do the rest. Don't want you to get shocked by him by accident."

The Salon Maiden made way for him knowing better than to argue. Especially when had that determined look on his face.

Slowly and gently Ash began to rotate his fingers around the sore spot beneath Pikachu's jaw. Already the electric type was wincing even though Ash barely had applied any pressure.

"C'mon. Bare with me buddy." Ash whispered softly to calm his partner down.

Espeon began to mew at Pikachu as well, offering words of comfort.

As he began to apply more force in the motions, everyone's hairs on their necks began to raise. A sign of static discharge. But even still Pikachu was frowning at soreness he felt and the unpleasantness of electrical pulses throbbing beneath his cheeks and neck.

Eventually it became too much as Pikachu tore himself away from Ash's hold.

"PIIII!" He whined holding his neck.

Ash frowned. "Sorry Pikachu, but we were nearly there. I shouldn't have pushed though."

The electric type shook his head understanding. He and his trainer turned to Anabel.

Anabel frowned and looked at Espeon. "I was hoping that if we got the nerves to loosen up that maybe some training would help create stimulus to push the electricity out." She shook her head. "However, I don't want to risk harming Pikachu further by forcing it. So I recommend that small doses of easing his nerves every hour would be enough to help."

Ash shook his head. "Right. I keep at it and Pikachu will probably be able to use his electric attacks soon."

At this both he and Pikachu sighed.

"Man what a why to start a brand new region."

"Pi...pika.." His ears folded down.

Soon enough Ash felt her hand in his again. "Hey. It will be alright. It's only the first day and that pales to the adventure you'll have." She beamed at him.  
"Even though I won't be with you everyday, I am excited about this journey."

That seemed to have perked him up.

"Yeah, your right. I shouldn't let one crummy day ruin the whole thing."

Pikachu hopped on his shoulder. "Pikapi pika."

Understanding him perfectly, Anabel petted the mouse Pokemon's head. "Exactly Pikachu."

"Ephe!"

End of Chapter 2

* * *

 **Yeah, not much going forward. More to settle in future chapters.**

 **Review if you please and check out my MegaMan stories such as 'The Millennium Comet'**

 **Have an awesome day!**


	3. Let's Begin

**Hello again dear readers.  
Back again with chapter 3.**

 **Not much to say this time except that this chapter is really short.**

 **The pacing is going to be weird with this one. It's been such a while since I have written a story so the sequel may start out rough.**

 **Hopefully it will get better.**

 **So as always, please enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER! The rights to Pokemon belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak  
**

* * *

FOSTA: SIdes of Unova

By True-InTha-Blue

Chapter 3

Let's begin

x

So an hour of catching up what had left passed. Ash and Anabel had gone back to the lab while ministering to Pikachu and talking further on what was to happen next. Pikachu was once again back inside the observation dome with the attachments of Ash leaned against the wall while listening to the talking around him.

Anabel had met again with Delia to which she had left Larvesta under the mother's care for a short while. Juniper was back in the main lab to where she was fascinated by Anabel's Espeon and Larvesta.

"Today is my lucky day. Not only do I get to meet a wonderful Pikachu but also an Espeon. And even then, seeing the rare Larvesta is just icing on the cake."

"Larvesta!" The bug-types stubby arms waved up in down in glee at the attention being given to him.

Anabel bowed. "I thank you for the compliment and for taking time to meet with me and my boss's idea."

The professor clapped her hands in delight.  
"Of course. The Battle Frontier sounds like wonderful addition to the Unova region. I would however I would like to see the exact statistics of the process."

"Of course. It may take a day as I need Scott to contact our benefactors."

"I see then. I assume you are staying over at the hotel nearby for the night," Juniper asked making sure the young girl would be okay,

"Ah... yes actually. I'll be able to stay over nearby." Anabel reassured her

Delia overheard this. "Oh. So you'll be staying near me and Oak with the Hotel. I do hope we can talk some more."

The Salon Maiden smiled at this, looking forward to talk to the older Ketchum. "That sounds lovely."

Delia noticed the concerned expression of her son's face. "Ash what about you?"

Snapping from his stupor, he considered his next move. "Well, really, I haven't thou-"

 _''RUMBLE'_

Suddenly the clouds went dark and the sky roared in unnatural fury. The machines started to go crazy around the Lab to which Professor Juniper leapt to action. "What is going on here?!" She ran to the main screen looking at the numbers,

A scientist looked in worry. "I-" But another boom of thunder interrupted any though and the area lit up with blinding lightening. Machines sparked and most of all, large amounts of electricity were flowing uncontrollably into Ash's dear pokemon.  
The computer's short circuited. "The System! The lab could be destroyed!" Professor Juniper's voice carried over the chaos

The sound of the electric type crying out in pain overwhelmed the thunder as many of the scientist back away in fear.

Oak looked to the ominous storm. "This lightening! Could a legendary pokemon be behind this storm?"

"PIKACHU!" Fear stuck Ash but not from the lightning but about his pokemon's safety.  
Without hesitation and before anyone could stop him. He grabbed Pikachu as electricity violently corsed through their bodies, making them both cry out in pain!

"ASH!" Delia and Anabel cried out. The latter about to go to him when an large screech that overwhelmed the sound of the storm cried out and rumbled the building. And when it did, the Salon Maiden's eyes blanked and whited out before she could reach her partner.

* * *

 _Red eyes pierced through the blue currents and black clouds. But not in anger ... but pleading._

Pleading for what?

She didn't know... she couldn't describe this feeling... Lost and lonely, torn and unfinished.

A path of ideals and truth.

But why couldn't they be together?

 _Anabel..._

 _A familiar voice she had not heard a long time called her name._

 _Anabel...  
Anabel..._

...

"ANABEL!" A different voice tore the darkness away and brought light.

Purple eyes fluttered open seeing amber eyes and ebon hair.

"ANABEL!" Ash cried again holding her as Pikachu, Espeon, Larvesta and an otter like pokemon were near his side.

"Ash?" She stuttered with surprising fatigue in her voice. A sigh of relief sounded around the lab.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." Ash's voice was unnaturally soft though worry was still in it.  
"EPHE!"  
"LAR!"  
Anabel's pokemon were immediately at her side, brushing their heads lovingly and caringly towards their trainer.

Anabel's arms were around both of them as she pulled them closer, relishing the feeling over her friends' softness and love.  
Ash and Pikachu cracked a smile at the sight.

"What happened you suddenly fainted?" Delia asked crouching down as well.

"I...I-I don't know." The purple haired girl said putting a hand on her forehead, It was throbbing and her memories fuzzy. "I... What happened?"

Ash and Delia cast a concerned glance at each other.

"You just suddenly fainted young lady." It was Professor Oak, who she remembered from her visits from Pallet Town, that said it. "It was during the storm and it didn't appeare that you got struck by the electricity... Unlike Ash." He cast a slight glare on the young man, who looked away.

"Ash..." Anabel noticed the slight red hands and harms with the tips of his hair burnt an ashen grey.

Her partner gave a bitter smile. "I would say sorry but you and I both know better." Despite of the fact she just fainted with a throbbing headache and Ash got (once again) struck with probably over a thousand volts of lightning, he was already making her feel better. She hugged him which he returned and helped her up.

Juniper cast a quick glance to Delia who also got up.  
"They're together." The mom whispered to the professor.

"Oh! That's so cute." Juniper commented.

Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder to check on Anabel.  
"Pi pi?" Pipika?"

"I'm fine Pikachu." She assured understanding everything the pokemon was saying.

Anabel had the remarkable ability to understand the emotions and intent of pokemon. When bonding with them and knowing them more, she comes to understand their language and form a empathetic link.

( **A/N: This is cannon in the anime, I did not make it up and I have made drawbacks to her ability as to not make it overpowered.)**

Frankly, as her headache faded, she remembered nothing of her time passing out. But she knew she felt something missing.  
But what?

"Alright you two!" Both teens turned to Delia who had a signature concerned mother look, "You are both spending the night with me at the hotel."

"But-" Ash spoke up but was shot down with a fierce glare.

"No buts!" Delia jabbed a finger on her son's forehead. "You sir! Have been stuck by lightening twice in less than 24 hours." She took a calming breath and cast a softer look and tone towards Anabel. "And Anabel, dear, I'm worried about your fainting spell. It probably best you lay down just in case."

There was really no argument against a mother. So both teens complied as bidding farewell to Professor Juniper and marched right towards the hotel nearby.

* * *

Unlike most males when concerning girls and mothers, Ash was trusted enough to stay in the same room as Anabel. Because, really, the boy was like that. He did get changed in different rooms. And now both in PJ's, they laid in the beds which were next to opposite walls. Their Pokemon laying on the foot of their beds as they rested in silence.

"So..." Ash began to speak. "I'm torn between which one has been my worst start to a new region. It's between this one where I was shocked twice, ran into Team Rocket, and ran into a rude person, in Sinnoh where I lost Pikachu, suffering from depression and ruthlessly beaten down by Paul, or my first in Kanto, where I had no idea what I was doing, was attacked a dozen sparrows, _then_ shocked by lightning and fried someone's bike."

"Pi pi pi..." Pikachu reluctantly agreed.

Anabel looked incredulity at him. "I don't know what to do with you." Her voice was flat.

Ash met her gaze, abashed. "Hehe... I don't know what to do with me either. Been trying to figure that out for several years."

At that, Anabel broke a smile and giggled. Despite of everything that happened, this boy always managed to make her laugh.  
"So you fried someone's bike?"

"Weeeellll... Technically it was Pikachu."

"PIKA!" The electric type protested slapping against his trainer's leg. Ash sat up and rubbed the pokemon's noggin.  
"It was too! And it was Misty's bike... that's how we eventually became friends. Come to think about it, that usually how most of my journeys started. Fry a bike and make a friend."

"Seriously? All of them?"

The tanned boy shrugged. "All but Johto. But, it was Misty, May and Dawn's. So far... I haven't fried anyone's this region."

Anabel cast him an annoyed look. "Except yourself."

A sheepish laugh came from his side.  
No argument there.

"Twice."  
Another sheepish laugh.

"Well that second one brought Pikachu's electric current back. Just not in the way I would have liked."

And yet the Mouse Pokemon didn't seem to care about shock. "Pika!" He cheered pressing his cheek towards Ash.  
The human laughed feeling the current plush into his own. "Glad your alright buddy."

A smile appeared on Anabel. "I'm glad too."

"Ephe." Her psychic type agreed.

Larvesta was already asleep with a sleep bubble.  
"Llaaaarrr... Lllaaaaaarrrrrr..." The peaceful snoozles wafted in the room.

Anabel heard rustling and then felt a pressure on the side of her bed.  
"Are... you okay?" Ash was kneeling on the ground with his arms on her bed resting his head. Pikachu was laying on top of his hair mimicking the concerned expression of the trainer.

Anabel wanted to say yes. Wave it off as something of no concern.  
But this was Ash.  
"I... don't know," A frown marred her face.

Ash hummed, thinking hard. But that was not his strong suite and frustrated him to no end.

"What happened when I... fainted?" She finally asked.

"Well..." Ash began to explain.

He didn't see her pass out. It was kinda hard to when he grabbed Pikachu and the electricity was coursing through them both. But then, the storm suddenly ended and Ash was knocked back. Pikachu gained his electric powers, but both their joy ended when he saw Anabel passed out on the ground.  
Immediately, all Pokemon and him, rushed towards her. Worried that the lightning struck her. But there were no marks or burns on her body. No one knew what caused it.

Of course, no one heard the roar that Anabel did, seeing how the thunder was all the other have heard.  
But then afterward, Anabel didn't remember a roar. She hardly remembered anything after Ash had rushed to Pikachu.

"Do you remember anything?" Ash asked softly.

She shook her head. "No... just a blank... Yet... I feel that something did happen."

"Yeah... I mean... it's not like you to just pass out like that..." Ash looked away with a perturbed expression. "I..."  
A calloused hand made it's way to her's. "I was...eh... I don't know." Ash admitted. "I... felt helpless." He really did. He didn't know what was going on, or what happened... and it bothered him that this happened and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Ash, I can handle myself." Anabel tried to assure and and ease his worries and Pikachu rubbed soothing circles in Ash's black hair.

Yet, the male trainer gritted his teeth. "I know... But I don't like when something like that happens to you."

"And how do you think I feel when you get hurt?" Anabel pointed out.

He looked away in shame. She probably felt the same way he did.

"I'm sorry." He said.

A soft pressure met his forehead.

And that... was a kiss!

A chaste one at that, but still brought a crimson flush to his face and words we're caught in his throat.

A similar blush was on Anabel's paler cheeks. "Thank you. I'm sorry as well for making you worried."

"Hahehehe..." The Castle Guardian couldn't help but laugh sheepishly. "Well...I gotta, say... with you here... this start to Unova... isn't so bad."  
He got up suddenly, jostling Pikachu. His hands open and closed in nervousness.

Several months in a relationship and he still didn't really know what to do. "I... uh... Um..." All he could do was show a toothy grin.

"Hmmm... Go to sleep Ash. You need to rest up."

He nodded. "Yeah... you too."

And as both trainers laid back down with lights out, did the blanket of sleep slowly washed over pokemon and human alike.

"Good night Pikachu."

"Pika pika."

"Good night Espeon."

"Ephe phe."

"Good night Ash."

"Good night Anabel."

Pleasant Dreams.

* * *

It was early morning when everyone stirred awake. A quick breakfast passed and a quick check up on our favorite trainers and Pokemon.

After seeing that her son was not suffering from having thousands of volts of electricity course through his veins (somehow) and that Anabel didn't suffer a concussion from her fall. And a quick check on the pokemon, everything seemed a-okay.

How?

Who knew?

So in front of the Lab, where Oak, Juniper, Delia and Anabel with Espeon and Larvesta stood before Ash and Pikachu.

"So you're going on your journey through Unova today?" Juniper inquired.

A nod. "Yep. Yesterday wasn't exactly the great day to start it... so right now feels good. Before I cause anymore trouble that is." Ash said with a sheepish grin and Pikachu scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Well if that's the case then I would like you to take this with you." She handed him a black device, one similar that she gave Trip the other day. "It's the Pokedex for the Unova region along with the national dex installed. I should be of good use to you."

"Thanks!" Ash took the dex and put it in his jacket pocket.

"When I head back to Kanto, I'll be sure to keep an eye on your pokemon since they moved back to the field instead of your facility. I would say to say stay safe young man but... that seems unlikely." Oak shook his head. "Just do your best and just at least _try_."

In response all Ash could do was sheepishly scratch his head. "Yeah... no promises. But I'll give it a shot."

"I suppose that's the least we can ask for." Delia said with a sigh "Is Pikachu doing well?"

"Pikachuuuu!" The electric type grinned with a few sparks emitting with ease.

"Good to hear." Delia petted the pokemon. "Be sure to call me during your travels and let me know of your new friends you take. Make sure you always have clean underwear as well."

Our hero coughed nervously at that last part as the Salon Maiden gave an unladylike snort off to the side.

"Ash do you need Poke'balls for your journey?" Professor Juniper asked. She brought some in a box incase.  
But the young man shook his head. "Nope. I already came prepared." Ash had already prepared the necessities needed on a journey all tucked away in his backpack. He has been doing this for five years.

This pleased the Unova Professor. "Good to hear. So the nearest gym from where we are is in Striaton City. So it will probably be best to go there first and challenge it."

Sounded like good advice so Ash and Pikachu had no reason to argue against it.

"Y'know." The professor said in a teasing tone. "You might run into Trip. He left here ahead of you."

She meant that as a light hearted comment yet it had the opposite effect to our hero's mood.

"Yeah... Trip..." His eye twitched as a dark aura began to surround him remembering that punk. That gloomy feeling began to emanate off of Ash.

"Um... did I say something wrong?" Juniper asked Delia who shrugged. They both didn't know what to make of this behavior.

"Pikaaaa pikaa." The starter was patting his trainer's head attempting to sooth the spirit.

"Um... sorry if I said something that upset you. Also before you go, you should know that there is a pokemon center at the end of the forest."

"Right." Ash took out another device similar to the poke'dex from his pocket. It was the C- gear Xtransceiver. Had everything he needed to navigate Unova for the first time. "I got a map right here."

"Good to know you'll be using that. I can track you down so we'll meet at the gyms together." Anabel said taking out her own. Silph Co also gave them to the rest of the Battle Frontier in one of their ways of repayment for saving their company.

"Ephe!"  
"Larvesta!" Her two Pokemon cheered in agreement.  
Well, more on Espeons side. Larvesta just simply cheered because everyone else was.

"Awesome!" Ash bumped his fist against hers. "I'll see you there."

"Won't you be on ahead of her?" Oak questioned.

Yet Ash shook his head. "Nah. You know me, I like to take things slow and wander a bit." He then glared. "I'm more then sure Scott already planned some vehicles for Anabel to use to catch up anyway."

Anabel took on the same look. "Yeah... A bike is arriving tomorrow." Her purple eyes narrowed further. "I'm still going to have a _word_ with him."

"Be sure to let me know." Ash said cracking his knuckles.

Oh boy. Professor Juniper sweatdropped at these kids behavior. But then realized that these kids did indeed had paying jobs with a boss that apparently liked to troll them.

Now she sympathies with them.

Disregarding their apparent (AND JUSTIFIED) anger at Scott, Anabel sighed before hugging Ash, taking the young man by surprise.  
Yet even then, slowly he returned the gesture.

"Good luck." She said drawing away.

"Yeah." He gave her a thumbs up. "You too. Don't worry, we'll be meeting in Striation City in no time!"

"Right." They bumped fist again and then she petted Pikachu. "Look after your reckless trainer will you."

"Pikaaa-chu."

"Hey whose side are you on?" Ash said with a laugh. Then proceeded to start running off waving at his family and friends. "I'll catch you guys later. It will be great!"

As the smiles of those people watched the trainer and Pikachu run towards the rising sun and off to their new adventure.  
Another set of eyes from further off too watched in wonder.

"Oshaawott."

End of chapter 3

* * *

 **Next chapter will be longer.**

 **However it can be skipped if you so wish.**  
 **It's just Ash catching Oshawott and Tepig, though with my own twists.**


	4. Enter A World of Pain

**Hello! Dear readers.**

 **It is I, True-InTha-Blue, coming to you with chapter 4 of FOSTA-SOF or FOSTAU for short.**  
 **So I accidentally got my chapters mixed up about what I said last chapter.**

 **Oshawott and Tepig come next chapter. This one is single episode.**

 **And forewarning, Iris will be involved.**  
 **However, let's just say she'll have a challenge against this Ash.**

 **I won't be bashing any character but I do intend to improve the personalities.**  
 **This is strongly based on the episode and not everything in said episode will be explained out, hopefully my explanations will be enough or you could watch the original episodes if you so wished.**

 **You can skip this chapter if you wish but it would mean a lot to me if you read it.  
I do put a lot of effort into these chapters no matter how short as I balance it with University (and a BFA of animation no less) as well as a part time job, so it is difficult to get these out.**

 **And as I delve deeper into the school year, these chapters may have more time in between before being updated.**  
 **It is unfortunate but that's how the boat rows.**

 **Any who. Enjoy the usual you expect from me.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER! The rights to Pokemon belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak**

* * *

From One Side to Another  
By True-InTha-Blue

Chapter 4

'Enter... A World of Pain'

x

Ash felt giddy!

Ash felt great!  
Ash repressed all bad memories of yesterday!  
Denial?

Probably,

But our hero and Pikachu were just too happy to care!  
A new region!  
A new Journey!  
And new pokemon no less!

LET's GO MAKE SOME FRIENDS!  
Ash was literally crying tears of joy making his vision blurry.  
Keep that in mind.

"What do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked his buddy as they ran along the path. "Bug? Grass? Water? Something else? What do you think?"

"PIKKKAAAA!" Pikachu leapt of his trainer's shoulder and began to run alongside of him.

Then his ear twitched and stopped, halting Ash in his tracks.

"Pika pika!" The electric type pointed in a direction.

A large dark bush was rustling.  
It was kinda hard to tell what type of bush it was. Ash's eyes were still blurry from the tears.

"What's going on there?" He took out the Poke'dex as it displayed a small dragon like pokemon with tusks

" _Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out."_

Eyes still too blurry to decipher the proper shape in the bush and too high on glee to care, Ash went full on trainer mode.  
"OKAY! Awesome!... I can't see it..." He said with a deadpanned expression. "AARRRR! Who cares?! Let's do this! PIKACHU!"

"PIKA!" The electric type was ready to battle. Time for action!

"DO!... a small little jolt."

"Pika?" Pikachu was confused by the dramatic change of tone.

"Y'know just a spark. We don't want it to faint right away." Ash said showing a tiny gap between his index and thumb. "Like an intro to battle."

"Pi!" Pikachu understood now. "Pikachu."

He got closer and then let out a little stream of electricity. Barely visible as it jolted straight towards the blush. Upon making contact on the dark shape, it made an unexpected noise.

"OWCH!"

"OWCH?!" Ash began to rub his eyes thus clearing his vision.  
Wait... that dark part wasn't a bush... It looked more like a... Oh shooooooooo-

The dark shape revealed itself to be a dark skinned girl in cream and pink clothing. And she was mad. "OKAY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Hey hey!" Ash raised his hand in defense as she got closer. "I thought... I mean it was a mistake. Thought there was a pokemon in the bush-"

"Oh so what you're really telling me is that I look like a pokemon?" She suddenly grinned. "Your poke'dex, has this cute face in there?" Then her face turned angry again. "TELL ME, DOES IT?!"

"No... I mean... Sorry. It was a mistake." Joy gone... things were bad again. Abort. Abort. Abort everything.

But unexpectedly, the girl's face became calm again. "Fine then. I accept your apology. You got a long way as a trainer to go if you think I look like a pokemon. Right Axew?"

The pokemon that appeared on Ash's poke'dex just came right out of the girl's hair. Like that.  
Reaching for the berry while it chirped in agreement.

Ignoring the girl's comment, Ash decided to focus on the pokemon that appeared.  
"Oh. So that's what the poke'dex found. That's what I get for not keeping my eyes clear, right Pikachu?"

"Pi." Pikachu agreed, embarrassed at his mistake as well. Thank goodness his trainer asked for him to make a small jolt otherwise that girl would have been in a serious condition. And unconscious.

The girl seemed to have then realized his presence.

"WOAH!" She crouched down suddenly. "No way! Pikachu?" She suddenly picked him and then began to rub her cheek against his. "You got to be the sweetest thing ever. And these jiggly cheeks." She began clicking his red electric pouch unaware of the uncomfortable cries the pokemon was emitting. "You can't find anything this jiggling in Unova. You-"

"Woah now! No!"  
Pikachu was snatched right out of her hands when Ash took him back.

"HEY WHAT AS THAT FOR?" She was indignant that this guy took away that cute creature. But then she backed away when Pikachu was sparking his cheeks on the human's shoulders with his face scrunched up in anger.

"I am preventing ya from getting a nasty shock that's what." Ash said petting his partner to calm him down. "Listen. I know Pikachus aren't common in Unova. But you just can start rubbing against their cheeks like that. It's dangerous and they don't like that." He glanced at his stirred up pokemon. "Pikachu is tamed but even then when you surprise them like that they will shock you in self-defense, they can't help it."

The girl was surprised at this boy's knowledge. "Oh... really? But... why can you hold him?" She noticed that the electric type was trying to calm downs by rubbing the red cheeks against the boy's

"Well Pikachus only allow their cheeks to be touched when they trust someone. And he trusts me... after all. I'm his trainer."

"What?! His trainer?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"Yep. We're from Pallet Town of the Kanto region." Rocky start aside, he held out his hand. "I'm Ash Ketchum and Pikachu is my starter pokemon."

"Oh. I'm Iris. And thank you for letting me know." Both of them shaking hands that seemed to make the situation calm down.

Both of them sat down to get to know each other more.

Pikachu had calmed down and was now more comfortable in Iris' presence.  
So long as she didn't touch his cheeks.

"So Ash. You came from the direction of Nuvema Town? Wasn't there a thunderstorm there yesterday?"

This caused the older boy to sigh. "Yeah. Sure was. Professor Juniper said that there might have been a legendary pokemon involved."

"REALLY?!" Iris leaned far forward into his face. Did Unova people did not understand the concept of personal space?  
Abort! Abort!

"I wonder..." She mused. "You must tell me everything!"

Ash briefly debated whether or not he knew next to nothing besides that it hurt like a son of a gun, caused his Pikachu to have his body short circuited, and possibly made his friend pass out?

Pikachu let out a cry pointing to a deer like pokemon prancing by.

Well that answered that question.

"It's that pokemon from yesterday!" Ash got up and Pikachu was back on his shoulder before they both ran off intent on following the pokemon.

"Hey wait up!" Iris called towards the young man, wanting to hear more of yesterday's incident. "Aaasshh!"

* * *

Meanwhile the Team Rocket Trio were doing something competent.  
That was neat.

Outside the cave they were in, a white haired teen walked by, hearing obviously evil voices about making plots and capturing legendary pokemon.

He paused right in front of it.  
"Nope." He started to walk away, not even looking back. "Not my business."

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Iris came across a coven of the pink dear.

" _Deerling, the Season Pokémon. With the change of each season, Deerling's appearance changes as well."_ Was the poke'dex entry.

"Wow. Those are deerling." His eyes scanned for any potential teammates... However, based on their behavior... none of them seemed like a good match-up.

Oh well... one way to test it.

Without warning he got up and walked in the coven. Instantly the deerling scattered on sight.

Just as he thought.

"What was that?!" Iris called from the bushes. "Are you a little kid? Your supposed to battle them first."

"I didn't wanna." Ash said simply ignoring that little kid comment. "They wouldn't be a good match for me."

Iris didn't know what to say. His logic not making sense to her.

Suddenly a herd of bright red eyed rodent pokemon came running their way. And logically not wanting to get caught in their stamped, Ash and Pikachu took off running.

Of course to Iris, it looked like he was running away. "UH. He is such a little kid."

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

The sunsets... were beautiful.

And there were also beautiful apples on the trees.

"Well... at least no matter where you go, at least apples are usually the same." Ash spoke to Pikachu on his head.  
He saw pokemon eating them earlier and logically assumed that they were safe to human consumption. There is hardly anything out there that a pokemon could eat that a human couldn't

Plus, if it wasn't edible, he at least had a good constitution.

He plucked the apple.  
"Pikaaa..." Pikachu thought it looked good.

And then a whole lot of apples poured on top of them. Burying them under red fury of nature!

Iris jumped out of the tree and Ash glared at her seeing who the culprit was.

"COME AND GET IT DINNER!" She then noticed someone was missing. "Huh? Where did Ash go?"

She let out an 'eep' when her apple pile began to rise ominously.

"Right here." A disgruntled Ash said getting out of the pile.

"Oh... sorry about that."

They ate the apples while Ash decided to tell Iris about what the thunderstorm did to Pikachu; he left out the bits where he himself was shocked and where is friend passed out. Previous experience told him that people in general wouldn't believe him.

"Oh I see, Pikachu had it rough because the thunderstorm got him."

Rough was an understatement, but he didn't argue with her. "Yeah. Completely shot his electric current. It was really intense and that storm was pretty abnormal. Even the professor said that."

"Y'know! It might have been the legendary pokemon Zekrom!" Iris said mysteriously from her perch on the apple tree. "I'd love to meet Zekrom someday." She said getting up before cheering. "I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET ZEKROM!"

"AXEW XEW!" Her pokemon cried with her.

Speaking on firsthand experience, if it was a legendary, easier said than done.

Yet Ash smiled. "Unova has a lot of new pokemon out there. I would love to meet them all." He sensed something. "Iris?" He saw the girl and dragon suddenly snoozing on the tree without a care in the world.

He let out a small chuckle as Pikachu sighed.

Both of them looked out to the velvet curtain of the night as stars twinkled. "This sky is full of so many different stars... And for now... Our journey is going to take place under this sky."

A flash of white streaked across the constellations.  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out in delight.  
"A shooting star." Ash matched the enthusiasm. "Awesome. That's a sign of good luck! You feel lucky too right buddy?'

"Pika pika." Yellow arms waved happily in the air.

Ash picked up his starter as the two laughed and giggled together as the closest of partners.

Preoccupied with their jubilee, they did not notice some bushes rumbling as a tiny white head popped out.

"Ooshwaa..."

* * *

Morning again.  
And back on the path. A lot calmer this time, now that Ash's high had worn out a little bit.

He and Pikachu had been walking side by side by themselves as it seemed that their new acquaintance was nowhere in sight when they woke up.

"Iris left early. Y'know... I wonder where she could have gone." He told Pikachu.

"Pika pika," His pokemon assured him, she would be fine.

Ash put on a smile. "You're right. No big deal. It's a brand new day!" He said raising an arm in determination.

A cooing noise came from the sky, and looking up a grey bird pokemon flew overhead.

"Wonder what that is?" Ash asked Pikachu in excitement, grins showing on both faces. They rushed off with the poke'dex in hand.

Apparently it was a Pidove, attracted to shiny objects and were usually in groups.

Reminded him of Pidgeys.

A bunch of them were in the clearing and like before Ash went for a test.  
"Alright." He charged forth and stopped in front of one of them. And... It ran away. And upon seeing one of their own run away, so too did they follow into the sky.

Well this was disheartening.

"Ah... Not again." Ash groaned.

"Pipikaaa..." Pikachu agreed.

Well they could always try again later

"Prri prrri." One walked right across from the duo, seemingly uncaring about their presence.

Now that was a better start already.  
"Hey!" Ash called out stepping out for a challenge.  
Instead of running away, it faced Ash and Pikachu with wings spread wide open ready for a fight. That was a good sign. "Wanna battle?" He taunted the pokemon.

"PRRRIIII!" It met his challenge with equal gusto.

Now that's what our hero wanted to see.

"Pikachu!... Use... an Iron Tail." He warned to keep the power low.

"Pi." Understanding what his trainer wanted, Pikachu rushed towards the bird pokemon and coated his tail with only a transparent metallic sheen. "ChhuuuuuuuPika!"  
Even at a fraction of Pikachu's true strength, it still kicked up dust and all but knocked out the Dove Pokemon.

"Good job!" He got out one of the red and white spheres. "Now's the time. Go Poke'ball!" Throwing it, it bounced off the pidove and enveloped it in the red light.

And now the waiting game. The Poke'ball wobbled as Ash and Pikachu waited with tense anticipation.

 _Ding_  
And then, it stopped.

Due to the fact that Pikachu's strength was overwhelming in comparison to the wild pokemon, the pidove didn't have the strength to break out.

Ash smiled at the sound, excited about his first pokemon catch in the Unova region.  
"YES!" He couldn't help but cheering as he went to grab his poke'ball back.

"My first Unova Region Pokemon!" I caught a Pidove!" He cheered raising it in the air as Pikachu leapt in the air.

Hey. Old habits die hard.

And then the two of them began to twirl in happiness as this reminded them of all the excitement a new journey had to offer! Like their first journey, the second and third, to the Battle Frontier, the fourth and back to the Battle Frontier again! Learning a growing each and every time making friends human and pokemon alike. Loss and Victory!

This was life!

And it was beautiful!

"You're that excited for capturing a little pidove?" A wild Iris came out of nowhere. "You're such a little kid."

Once again ignoring at that 'little kid' comment (though it was slowly wearing him), Ash explained.

"Of course. I just got a new teammate. Someone who will help me get stronger as I help them get stronger. Someone who I need to show trust so that they will trust me on this journey. I want to be this pokemon's friend, so I need to appreciate this occasion."

In the face of Ash's surprising logic, Iris faltered. "Oh... I guess that makes sense."

Then unbeknownst to most humans, the air seemed to change. Something arrived. Then the hair raised on the back of Ash's neck, and before his mind caught up to what he was doing, his body was already moving to grab Pikachu and Axew out of the way as two large mechanical claws attempted to grab the pokemon.

And Ash knew exactly who would use something like that.

With the pokemon safe in his arms, his livid amber eyes spotted the unwanted trio. "Arrr... You guys again!" He snarled, startling the little dragon pokemon at the human's ferocity.

"'Again?' is the question? So twerpish indeed!" Jessie posed  
"The answer to come as we feel the need!" James posed

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"

"And I'm Ash who could care less." Our hero muttered going back to Iris' side.

"Team Rocket? Who are they?" Reasonably, said girl didn't know who these guys were. Bless her for her years of blissful ignorance has come to an end.

"They're a bunch of idiots who steal people's Pokemon and who wouldn't know the meaning of restraining order if you slammed it in their FACES!" He spat out that last part towards the trio.

"Now now. Twerp where did you get that attitude from?" Jessie commented at the twerp's comments. Especially that idiot part.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" James made a snide remark.

"Yeah. And at least mine takes care of me."

You could literally see the arrow that pierced Jessie and James heart at that insult. Memories of haunting family issues began to dwell in their minds.

And Iris demanded answers "Why were you trying to steal others Pokemon? Why did you try to steal Axew?!"

Meowth on the other hand was unperturbed, and unaware what was going through his comrades' minds. "Because dats part of da quest to take over dis here Unova Region, in da name of Team Rocket."

"Hold on, you must be a meowth. What are you doing here?" C'mon Iris you're missing something important here." FORGET ABOUT THAT! How can you talk?"  
There we go.

"Dat's simple." Meowth began to stroke his whiskers. "I'm a genius. A meowth you'll only get ta meet once in a lifetime.

Jessie and James seemed to have finally snapped out of their stupor.  
"Enough talk! Gives us your Pokemon." James said with an outreached arm. With that, the machines arms launched towards Ash which he held the pokemon.  
He had to dodge again.

"This is getting old." Jessie muttered before throwing out her own Poke'Ball. "Try my pokemon on for size

"Wooobat!" The blue revealed a fuzz ball with wings and a nose.

Great... Just what he needed, a flying type Pokemon along with that machine going at him.  
"What is that?!"

"That's a woobat." Iris noted and surprised that these villains had one.

"A woobat?" Meowth noted. "Dat name got a nice ring to it."  
"Nice ring is a good thing." Jessie said. "Woobat! Use Air Slash."

"WOOOOBAT!" Sharp wind energy cut through the air towards Ash and all he could do it dodge.  
Those robot arms were focused on Pikachu and Axew while the Pokemon focused on him so he needed to have a third party on the scene.

"Pikachu! Grab the poke'ball." Ash commanded as he ran to get out of the way of the attacks and machine.

"Pika!" Knowing his way around Ash, Pikachu's claws clung to the clothing and reached for the Poke'ball that contained the newest member of their team. Knocking it off the trainer's belt, the poke'ball bounced on the ground before releasing in a blue light Pidove in the air.

"PIDOVE!" It cried sensing hostile intent. Ash quickly released the two Pokemon, telling them to run and dodge as he distracted the Team Rocket.

"Pidove. Use Quick Attack!" Ash conveyed all his emotion in that command in hopes that the Pokemon will be able to sense it, that Ash needed this pokemon to help and that he would take care of the Pidove when said and done.

"Dodge and use Gust." Jessie retaliated to which the bat Pokemon flew over the speeding Pidove and released a large range of wind energy towards the bird pokemon.

Unfortunately, still weakened from the incident with Pikachu, the flying type was cast down on the ground where it fainted.

"Aw man!" Ash ran to his new Pokemon, picking the pidove up with regret. "I'm so sorry. Please hang in there." He said before recalling it.

"PPPIIIKAAA!"

"XEEEEEWWW" While he was distracted, Pikachu and Axew were already caught by the machine's arms and put in a glass box.

Jessie recalled the woobat. "This was a worthwhile catch. Of course I caught it."

James quickly took out a device. "Our premium mission in Unova is complete. Off we go." Impossibly from the small device a large inflatable shape emerged and into a hot air balloon.

Ash was beyond livid.  
"Get back here!" He roared, causing Iris to shudder at the fierceness.

But already Team Rocket was making a speedy getaway. "Nice doing business with you!" They laughed maniacally.

Iris was on the move, jumping the branches upward. "Axew! I'll save you."

But to her surprise she saw Ash literally clawing up the tree with an unnatural speed before bursting out of the three tops, and grabbing on the glass case.

"That's impossible!" Her eyes widened.

"Hmm?" James, Jessie and Meowth looked down and were met by a terrifying sight of flaming blue eyes and a teeth bared in an inhuman fury.

"... Is da tweerp suppsta look like that?" The talking Pokemon whimpered.

"NEVER MIND THAT GET HIM OFF!" Jessie commanded. She did not want the twerp... or whoever that was, near them!

The hot air balloon began to shake.

"AAAAAAAARRR!" With a cry of fury, Ash punched the reinforced glass case. It didn't crack. But that never stopped him.

He ignored the pain, and the steadily slipping grasp he had on the smooth glass and kept on at it. After five repeated hits, cracks began to appear.

"Woobat! Air Slash!"

Ash's aura eyes widened when the attack came for him. In a millisecond, he had one thought.  
 _...well...Anabel... Mom... I tried not to get hurt. I really did.'_ Before those attacks rammed into him. Though while not cutting him, did force Ash off the case and towards the ground.

* * *

At Numerva Town, Anabel and Delia sneezed at the same time.

Both women paused and then stared at each other in horror realizing what this could mean. They then proceeded to groan covering their faces. They knew without a doubt that Ash had done goofed again. Probably doing something heroic no doubt.

"Well... look on the bright side." Delia said placing a comforting hand on Anabel. "At least he went a day without getting hurt."

The Salon Maiden merely just slammed her head against the table as the older woman tried to comfort her.

* * *

A white haired teen walking along sneezed as well.

...

...

Allergies. There was pollen everywhere.

* * *

Luckily, the tree broke Ash's fall. Unluckily, he hit every branch on the way.

"AH!"  
"GAH!"  
"OOF!"  
"NRG!"  
HRG!"

 _Crash!_

"Aahhh..." He slowly sat up in pain.

Iris jumped down. She was amazed that this guy was still alive let alone conscious.  
"Ash, are you alright?"

Well no! But before Ash could say that, a small white and blue Pokemon ran past them.  
"Oshawott!" Using his stubby white arms, the water Pokemon took the shell off of his chest and threw it with all his might.

It soared high and true and right into the balloon. And-  
Pop goes the balloon.

The yells of the Rockets echoed as it dropped down rapidly.

The glass case crashed upon the ground and released Pikachu and Axew into the air.  
Ash was already on jumping, arms spread wide open for his Pokemon. Iris mimicked his action of Axew.

The seashell flew back towards the water Pokemon. Catching it with style before he began to cheer at his victory.

Also with style, Team Rocket had jumped out and touched ground with grace.  
"You don't do that to us!" Jessie snarled.

"How many times do I have to say it?! You are not taking Pikachu! Or Axew!"  
Ash snarled back.

"Yeah! Listen to Ash because he's telling the truth." She didn't realize that Ash has said this to them before. And that it does nothing to deter them.

"PIKACHU USE-"

But a smoke ball was used by Team Rocket to escape. When it cleared, the Rocket Trio were nowhere in sight.  
 _Team Rocket Trio ran away!_

Ash could do nothing but growl in frustration, knuckles cracking as he tightened his fist.

"A-Ash?" Iris timidly addressed him.

The trainer shook his head to ward off his anger. "Sorry. Just... Never mind. Glad Pikachu and Axew are safe."

This seemed to cheer Iris up. "Yeah!" Then she realized something. "Oh... but your Pidove..."

Ash glanced at the Pokeball. "Yeah. Let's get to the Pokemon center as soon as we can. I want to make sure all our Pokemon are okay."

Before they rushed over to the nearest Pokemon Center, Ash turned back to the hero of the day. "Thanks for your help Oshawott!"

"Oshaaa..."

* * *

The Nurse Joys were different here...

Wonder how Brock would react.

Never mind, he's dating Lucy.

' _She definitely kept him in line.'_ Ash mused that thought with a smirk.

"Thank you for waiting." The Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Your Pokemon doing fine. Your Pidove was a little beat up but quickly recovered."

All three Pokemon cheered before going towards their trainers. They thanked Nurse Joy who was excited to see a Pikachu. Ash thanked her for her service and he explained Pikachu and him were from another region.  
Like Kanto, Nurse Joy explained that the Pokemon Centers here in Unova would always be ready to help him and his Pokemon if ever needed.

He held out his hand, where the pidove landed.  
"Hey there." Ash said with a kind smile as he walked over to the couch. Iris watched in silence. "Sorry about throwing you into the fire like that. But you did a great job regardless."

This seemed to surprise the flying type. Didn't she fail and faint right away?

Ash sensed this. "Don't worry about it. Regardless you still did a great job, you listened despite of just being caught. That's really admirable."

Pidove's feathers fluffed with the complement causing her new trainer to chuckle.

"My Name and Ash Ketchum. And this is Pikachu."

Pikachu got on the coffee table to greet his new teammate. "Pika-pikachu!"

"Pidove." The bird Pokemon got on the coffee table as well before turning back to the human.

"Alright. We're going to be friends, I'll help you achieve your dreams if you help me achieve mine and I want to be the best trainer you can possibly have. I want to get to know you Pidove and I hope you share this feeling!"

Such passion burned within the amber eyes. Boundless energy and vigor dwelled within and it reached to Pidove's soul.  
She wanted to see where this human who smelled of the wild and seemed to emit the ferocity of a Pokemon would take her.

End of Chapter

* * *

 **Oh look. A cameo. You probably know who it is, my readers are smart after all.  
During this, I want to emphasize Ash's relationship with each of his unovan Pokemon.**

 **I know Iris sounds annoying but I intend to throw a curve-ball with her soon plus already she is finding Ash less of a kid then she thinks, really she is a child and as a twelve year old she is prideful.**

 **She's just a kid (a rude one but a kid nonetheless) and has pride, so when Ash comes along she wants to show she's competent.**

 **Too bad she's dealing with a fifteen year old Ash with a job.**  
 **And thus the girl who wants to be the teacher to this new guy... will end up a student instead, by both Ash and by another trainer that is supposed to be with him.**

 **Ash is... a mix between still being a youthful happy person yet can still be portrayed as serious and darker at moments. He's older and he's gone through a lot (death, crime, abuse and depression) but that won't stop him from being a good person who is positive.  
He knows when to get serious though. So if the Team Rocket Trio is going to be serious then so will he.  
Plus he's still reeling from the Mass Team Rocket event back in Kanto (Depicted in FOSTA) and his grudge isn't going to fade anytime soon.**

 **As always hope you enjoyed it and review if you please.**


	5. Oshawott and Tepig

**Hi Everyone. This is True-InTha-Blue coming to you with a new chapter!  
Sorry for the wait but I am slowly running out of back up chapters so I need more time to restock more which allows me to edit them better and improve the quality and not making physically sick with worry of making really long wait between updates.**

 **So. This is what I would like to call a 'Skipable Chapter'**  
 **Meaning... this is similar to the episodes these represent. Mainly the reason why some of you would not like to read this chapter is because of Iris, however I am trying my best to establish more of a reason why she is like this and how Ash is going to take it.**  
 **Meaning, after a few times, Ash will start to put his foot down.**

 **But if you want to read how FOSTA Ash deals with the episode plots of Oshawott and Tepig then go ahead and read.**

 **I am sorry for the lack of Anabel but I need to get a few more chapters in before I can get into the main story mode flow.**

 **I'm doing good. Mainly the reason why I am so late in this chapter is because Hurricane Matthew came over and rattled everyone. I got off lucky, which makes me sad because I know many others didn't. And they are still recovering.**

 **Remember folks count your blessings and spread it to others.**

 **Like always, please enjoy the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER! The rights to Pokemon belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak**

* * *

FOSTA: Sides of Unova

By True-InTha-Blue

Chapter 5

Oshawott and Tepig

x

Pidove was turning out to be a delightful companion.

Right now along the path, she was flying overhead coo-ing.

Iris was confused by this behavior.

"What is it doing?" She asked looking at the ebony haired boy.

Pikachu was flopped on top of his head keeping an eye on Pidove. She was spiraling in the air now to show off more of her agility like her new trainer had asked of her this morning.

"Testing to see how she flies." Ash said simply.

His answer only served to confuse the girl more.  
"I don't get it."

A sigh. "It helps me to learn how I can use this as an advantage in battle." Judging by her looks, Iris still didn't know what Ash was saying. So he opted to change the subject. Something that had been nagging our hero since this morning.

"Why are you following me anyway?"

"Excuse me" She scoffed. "It's not that I'm coming along with you, it's that you're coming along with me."

"Oh please." Ash groaned as Pikachu just stared in disbelief.

"It's true!" She said as he caught up.  
"Axew?" The dragon pokemon popped out of her mass of hair to see what was going on.

As though to make a point, she started to power walk ahead of him.

Ash really wanted to just sprint across the road to see if she could actually keep up but instead just went with his go to phrase for this region.  
"Whatever..."

"Hey now!" Iris jumped right in front of Ash, frustrated. "What's with that attitude?"

"What now?" Ash asked tiredly.

"Look I figured that since you don't know the Unova region, that I'd help you out. And what do I get for trying to be a little bit nice? Obviously, not even a thank you."

"I don't remember you asking me that _"_ He said bluntly.

Yet she held a smug look on her face. "Sure. Go play and act like a tough guy. You're such a kid."

For those who are screaming by now, let's just calm down and check the facts..

Let's list out things that Iris was simply not seeing or just didn't know.

She was twelve, Ash was fifteen.

She was 4'5", he was 5'7".

She did not see the faint white scars that lined his arms. She did not seem to realize that he didn't look like an average person with his wild hair and fierce eyes that even some pokemon were hesitant to look out.

Ash had gone through five regions as a trainer. Was the champion of the Orange Island League, and semifinalist in the Sinnoh, which he battled two legendary pokemon.

He worked at the Battle Frontier, as Frontier Brains who were stronger than any gym leaders and somewhat rivaled the elite four in terms of sheer power.

Therefore he had a full time paying job, payed bills, financed money (with the help of his mom), did his taxes (again with help from his mom), and ran a battle facility.

He saved the world several times... nearly died all those times and in fact died ( Twice actually, he doesn't remember the more permanent part but still) with a bunch of ghost pokemon. And always witness several pokemon dying in his lifetime.

Batted many, upon MANY, legendary pokemon.

Not to mention bared many scars around his torso from defending both humans and pokemon from attacks.  
But those of the latter are excusable for lack of knowledge as it as it was not common to most people.  
Especially the dying part.

Anyway.  
She seemed to have forgotten his feat from yesterday when he was attacked by Jessie's pokemon and fell several stories from the sky in a tree.

Little kid... Not really.

Now Ash really did want to retaliate. State these facts. But he realized something. Something that his experience of being a Frontier Brain taught him through the various interactions with people.  
Also from the fact of himself being twelve once interacted with many other twelve year olds.

Don't argue with hot headed small children.

Because once being a hot headed twelve year old himself he knew how they'd thought. They won't listen. The more you argue the more they will just taunt you and continue to stick to their opinion.

' _No matter how wrong it is.'_ He mentally grimaced.  
So he did not opposite of what Iris wanted.

Ash gave a sarcastic grin. "Yeah sure... believe what you want."

"WHAT?!" Iris began to glare at him with all her might.  
Nice try, Ash has seen jigglypuffs more intimidated than her. Seriously, he has! That jigglypuff was terrifying!  
That permanent marker was a pain to wash off!

But between the two humans and their pokemon was a little blue otter staring at them expectantly.

"Oshawooooottt." He chirped towards the two. "Osha osha!" Mainly towards Ash.

Said trainer grinned at the pokemon, happy for the distraction. "Hey there. I remember you."

"That's Oshawott." Iris remembered from yesterday when the little guy saved Axew from Team Rocket.

For the sake of it, Ash took out his Poke'dex

" _Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach."_

It said displaying the pokemon.

"Huh... that's pretty cool." The trainer remarked before addressing the pokemon. "Thanks once again for helping us out back there." He smiled to which the Otter Pokemon chirped even more. "But I don't understand why you are here now.."

At this, the young pokemon ran up to Ash and began to rattle on.

Thankfully Pikachu was there to semi-translate for his trainer.

"Pikaa. Pikachu." Ash turned to listen in on what Pikachu was saying. "Pika pikapikapika pikachu."

"Oh, so you were following us."

The water type nodded enthusiastically.

"You're. So Cute. And you were following me!" Iris said picking up the pokemon. Again... bad habit there. "If you were any softer and your cheeks any squishier, I couldn't stand it."

The pokemon was trying to get away from her prodding index.

"Of course, it is obvious that you can't live without me. I promise that I'll keep you as my very own pokemon."  
Finally did Oshawott wiggle out of his captors hold, surprising the girl.

He shook out his discomfort as well as denying what the girl said before getting on Ash's shoulder.

Oshawott was quick to deposit Pikachu and take the electric type's place.

"PIKA!" The Mouse Pokemon yelled at _HIS_ spot being taken.

Oshawott wisely got back on the ground and began to explain more to Ash, who was trying his best to understand what the pokemon was saying.  
Ash... while did have a better grasp on how Pokemon tried to convey their feelings couldn't understand them all well. Not like Anabel who knew everything they were saying.  
But still for his teammates he learned how they felt and communicated thus allowing him to gain insight on their desires and conveyance.

So when a new pokemon came up to him and started to chat away, it was back to square one with him.

"What... does this little guy like Ash?" Iris asked outloud.

Judging by how Oshawott's speech sped up, that was probably a yes.

But Pikachu was still miffed. "Pikaaachuuuu!" Pikachu knew his limits, but that still didn't stop him from releasing a bolt of lightning at a sixth of his power, sure to knock out and send the water type flying.

What he didn't expect was the water type to quickly respond and deflect the electric current from his scalchop which inevitably struck Ash's face.

Ash, to his credit, only winced as the lightning corsed in his body. It was nowhere near as bad as the storm from the other day but still Pikachu's power was no joke.

Good thing he has built up an endurance to his own pokemon's attack.

At first Iris and Axew thought the guy was going to pass out. "Ahaha!... Oh... How are you still standing?" She noticed that Ash didn't and was sending an acute glare at her.

"Because I'm me." Came his snarky reply. "What was that for?" He turned to the water-type.

Instantly, regret was in the Otter Pokemon's eyes as he tried to explain to the human that he didn't want to do that.

"Hey Ash.. I think this pokemon wants to go with you."

"Yeah." For once they agreed.

Oshawott's eyes lit up with blush standing out against his white fur. "OSHAAAWOTT!"

"Well... can't argue with that. Especially since you helped us yesterday." Ash said with a wry smile. "So you wanna come with us?"

"OSHAAA OSHAA!"

"Pika pika..." The electric type muttered still annoyed from earlier.

Before Ash reached for a Poke'ball he remembered something. "Wait... are you the same Oshawott from Juniper's Lab?" Ash asked the pokemon.

Said pokemon tilted his head in confusion before nodding. "Osha."

Then Ash proceeded to groan. "If that's the case then I can't catch ya. You already have your own Poke'ball at the lab."

"Osha!" The Pokemon seemed to have suddenly realised his mistake and turned pale white.

Ash turned to Iris. "Looks like we need to contact her at a poke'ball transporter. If she will let me keep him." He added the afterthought.

* * *

Luckily, there was a convenience store nearby that had exactly that.  
How convenient!

" _That's where Oshawott went."_ Juniper said over the video phone her voice relieved that the fact the pokemon was safe. _"I was so worried since Oshawott left without letting me know."_

Ash nodded, knowing that same worry. "Yeah. Looks like the little guy has been following us."

" _Well Ash, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother, maybe you could take care of Oshawott."_ Juniper hoped he would. From what Professor Oak and Ms. Ketchum told her, not to mention Anabel, Ash was a strong and compassionate trainer. Oshawott would greatly benefit from becoming his pokemon.

Said trainer smiled. "Hehe. Do you mind?"

" _No of course not. I'll send you his Poke'ball right away."_ She didn't even move and the teleporter was already sending the Poke'ball.  
She was that good.

"Got it."

" _Oh and Ash. Since Oshawott has a tendency to disappear, keep an eye on him. See you soon."_ The screen shut off ending the call.

Ash and Pikachu got a foreboding feel.

Instantly, on instinct, Ash stretched his aura senses to sense Oshawott's signature.

See, Ash was one of the very few people in the world who could manipulate aura. More often than not, since he only recently learned of it, he forgot to use it sometimes.

But in times like this, it was dang useful.

For example...

Oshawott disappeared.

"Ah shoot." He muttered casting a glance at Pikachu to convey the information.

"Pi..."

"Ash! Oshawott is gone." Iris noticed when she turned around.

"Yep... Go figure."

"Pi pi..."

Together they ran out of the store. Looking around for the lighting guy.  
While his eyes and aura sight yielded no results to the pokemon's whereabouts, it didn't stop our hero from calling out.  
"Oshawootttt!"

"C'mere little guy!" Iris too was helping along with the cries of Axew and Pikachu.

Ash grunted seeing there was no use. "This is nuts... where could that little guy have gone?"

Yet for some reason Iris was grinning at this.

"Weeeell I guess I'll just to have to help you look around." She said smugly drawing on the previous 'argument'.

Once again, Ash could argue about this... but that would only make her more smug.  
So he decided to go about this in a way she didn't suspect.

"Fine then... See if you can keep up." Ash said with grin of his own as he zoomed off before the girl noticed.

"See we're both pokemon trainers so you don't have to go acting like a littl-..." The dark skinned girl suddenly realized that only the wind was listening right now and Ash was quiet the distance further down.  
"HEEEY! Wait a minute!"

Ash had to slow down because something his instincts were nagging on him to not step forward, but then Iris didn't expect him to do so. "Stop being so- OOOF!" She slammed into him by accident. This caused both of them to stumble forward more and then the ground have out.

It was a deep hole they would have fallen into if it wasn't for the fact that Iris noticed that she was being her arm being held by a strong grip as she dangled ten feet from the ground.

"Huh? But what?" She looked up to see her arm being held by Ash. He was supporting not only himself and Pikachu but her and Axew with one arm latched on the edge.

"Dang... dang it!" The older trainer grunted. He turned to Iris. "Brace yourself!"

This confused the girl. "What? Brace for waaaaaaaaa-" Ash have out a battle cry before he flung Iris and Axew out of the whole and onto the surface.

She landed, while not too roughly, wasn't that majestic.

"Oof!"  
"Xew!" Both she and her pokemon rubbed the spots they landed on.  
And being a twelve year old with wounded pride, the young girl turned to Ash to give him a piece of her mind before helping him out.

But before she could do that, Ash was already climbing out the hole lickity split with Pikachu in tow.

He didn't seem to notice Iris' glare, instead focused on the gouge in the ground. "Who could have done that?"

"Sandile.' A voice suddenly answered.

Both trainers turned to see a brown haired boy of Iris' age.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else.

Team Rocket in their trench coats were running down a path saying how they were going to capture Pikachu.

Then they fell in a hole.  
That was neat.

Right when they fell in the hole, a white haired teen happened to pass by seeing this.

He paused for a wondering about what to do next.  
"Nope." He said before turning away. "Not my problem."

What a jerk.

* * *

So this kid, Dan, had explained that the pokemon sandile were causing problems and the reason for all these pit traps around.  
They all suddenly just started to be aggressive around humans and pokemon alike to whomever got near Dan's family hotel and resort. Because of this the places Hot Sand Spa was temporarily closed off as evident when they approached said resort.

So people and pokemon were having a conflict for an unknown reason.

Well, Ash couldn't let that be. Especially due to the fact he found out one of his other problems solved.

Plus he really needed to soothe out his back muscles. They still were sore from all the electricity. And falling. And apples... And...  
He needed break,

Only taking off his hat and jacket, Ash just lied down on the nice hot sand with pikachu complete wrapping himself up in it.

Even without a cover, the heat of the sand was already seeping in his skin and tired ligaments were already relaxing.

"That's the stuff." He said with a smile.

"Pikaaaaa..." Pikachu agreed.

Ash could see a shadow over him despite of his eyes being closed.

"Okay. I give. What are you doing?" Iris asked. She was in disbelief on how this guys sudden change of gears.

"I'm tired. I'm sore. I wanna relax." Was Ash's sound logic. "Plus, my arm hurts from helping you out of the hole so I want to at least get it a little bit healed before we tackle this."

"YEAH! Well... My... my bottom hurts from where I landed!" Iris tried to argue.

"Okay. Yelling about it won't help. So... why do you relax on the sand bed as well?" Ash offered his honest advice.

Ash six. Iris zero.

At this from the sand rose Axew who was taking Ash's wisdom to heart.  
"Xeeewwwwwww..."

"Not you too," Iris laminated seeing how she was out numbered.

* * *

Meanwhile Team Rocket was spying on them.  
That was creepy.

A sandile with sunglasses was there as well.

From afar a white haired young man spotted these three folks.

He said nothing and turned away, wondering how did they get here ahead of him when they were the ones they went down a ditch.

At this rate the young man wished they stayed in a ditch.

* * *

Finally Iris had enough.

"Ash! I thought we were suppose to be looking for Oshawott. Remember?"

Said teen merely pointed down a little further to small little lump of sand.  
Inside of it... was Oshawott.  
"Oshaaaaaaa." The water type sighed contently while his scalchop rested on his forehead.

"Found him."

"Wait! What! How?" Iris kept looking back and forth bamboozled at what just happened.

What did happen is that while Dan was explaining about the sandiles, Ash found Oshawott's signature through aura sight the closer they got to Dan's family resort.  
So putting two and two together, he knew that the water type was there. Plus after hearing about the hot sand spa... what kind of Pokemon could possibly resist the temptation as something soothing as that?

In all his years of journey, no Pokemon could resist being pampered.

And neither could he.

As Iris and Dan went to look at Oshawott, Ash's ears detected something coming towards them. Pikachu noticed this as well and both of them getting up triggered Axew to get up as well.

As he put back on his hat and jacket, Ash wandered toward Oshawott and the others. Right now, he wasn't thinking with cognitive thought, simply reacting around to... instinct.

Something he has learned over the years that when dealing with Pokemon... sometimes... it was best... not to think.

Don't think. Feel.

He watched a sandile wearing a snazzy pair of sunglasses erupt from the sand. According to Dan, it was the leader of the other aggressive sandile.

Sunglasses and a leader eh?  
Sounded like a certain mischievous squirtle of his...

But Ash had no time to think about this as the Sandile had lunged and grabbed Axew in its maw.

"Axew! He attacked Axew!" Iris cried in horror.

At first, it was easily to mistaken the ground type was biting into the Pokemon. But on closer inspection, one could see there was no real painful expression on Axew. Panic and apprehension yes, but not pain.

"Let go of my Axew or else." Iris was brave, trying her best to pry the jaws of her Pokemon but the sandile's grip was too strong.

It didn't seem like this Pokemon didn't want to take a peaceful route when dealing with others, so it looks like he had to respond likewise.

Ash joined Iris in trying to get the Pokemon back as Pikachu and Oshawott tried to pull the small dragon away from the mouth while trying not to hurt either if them.

Admits the struggle, Pikachu's ear shifted around in the nose of the ground type caused the jaw to relax which allowed the dragon type to get free.

Now that it's catch was free, Sandile glared at them and decided to take Pikachu and Oshawott instead.

But upon lunging, the desert croc pokemon only found the water type in it's mouth. The Mouse Pokemon had dodged easily glaring at the offender in the meanwhile.

This Pokemon wasn't being reasonable but there wasn't much Pikachu could do to retaliate. It was a ground type so it couldn't be shocked and he wanted to know why this ...Sandile Pokemon was attacking humans AND Pokemon.  
Attacking was a strong word... more like...derailing any of them.  
So why?

Pikachu sighed. This pokemon didn't want to talk. So frustrating.  
"Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He hissed towards the ground type.

The ground type just scampered off, fast on its tiny legs. The electric type followed after it with

Ash on his trail followed by Iris and Axew.

Yet the four of them watched as Sandile and Oshawott was hoisted in the air by a crane,

On said crane,,, well..

"What's all that?" Iris asked unknowing releasing a fresh new type of pain on them.

" _Open your ears for the answer indeed"_

"The Answer will come, when we feel the need."

" _We bring, the white light of evil into your future."_

" _Hammering, the justice onto the black universe."_

" _Cawrving our names on the rock av eternity."_

" _The fiery destroyer, Jessie."_

" _With Thunderous emotion. I am James."_

"Da wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

" _Now! Gather under the name of Team Rocket!"_

...

No applause.

Ash was just silent. He has all but given up by now.

Luckily for team Rocket, they had someone new to still fuel their evil villain motif.

"Don't you ever give up?" Iris cried out."Gives us back those Pokemon!"

Apparently,to Team Rocket that logic was flawed because they were now their Pokemon  
Wait... how?

 _'...I miss being dense to logic.'_ Ash thought as they chased the vehicle laminated that he could no longer simply ignore these things... as a migraine slowly started to throb in the back of his skull.  
Meowth threw a smoke bomb but that didn't deter Ash who had his aura sight locked onto Oshawott.

' _Okay. Think! What would someone smart do?'_ Ash began to file through all the smart people he knew in his life and what they would do.  
His thoughts stopped on a particular white haired young man.

 _'Hiiiiii Aaaaaassh-"_

 _'NO! NOT HIM!'_ Ash halted all thoughts as to prevent his migraine from increasing even further. That guy seemed to have that effect on everyone.

* * *

A little bit away, said white haired young man sneezed. (again)

He looked around in worry.

"But there are no flowers near by..." He mused. "Well that's unfortunate." He liked flowers despite of the fact pollen made him sneeze sometimes.

* * *

Team Rocket noticed they were lacking one Pikachu... and that their crane was sinking into the ground.

"What's happening?!" Jessie exclaimed looking around for the culprit.

Said culprits were many growling sandiles, all slowly surrounding the machine.

With cry from their leader, all the Desert Croc Pokemon buried underneath the rocky surface like butter.

Before Team Rocket could do anything, their crane sunk lower and lower into the ground before they were forced to retreat and watch as the Sandile walked off with Oshawott.

Until finally, the leader unexpectedly let go of the water type who looked at the ground type in confusion.

"Osha?"

The Otter Pokemon looked around to see other wild Pokemon standing together in worry. As though something bad was going to happen.  
Deerling, Patrat, Pidoves. All wearing similar expressions of anxiety.

By then, Ash with Pikachu, Iris and Dan caught up with the group. Observing behind a rock on what exactly is going on.

As the Sandile leader was giving a speech, water began to rocket from the ground, the wild Pokemon were being herded to safety by the sandiles.

Ash, knowing what a geyser was, immediately rushed to help the sandiles. His instincts to protect all living beings overriding all other priorities. He didn't care what the Sandiles were doing now

"Ash what are you doing?!" Iris called out noticing the dark haired trainer was rushing towards were more of the boiling water pillars were.

"What does it look like?" He called back. "C'mon Pikachu!"

"Pikachuu!"

As more water shot up in the sky, it began to flood the surrounding area. Ash noticed this.  
 _'The Pokemon are moving too slow. At this right they will be surrounded... Or worse!'_ Ash didn't want to think of the later and picked up further speed.

"Oshawott!" He spotted the little guy trailing behind the pack.

The water type was relieved when he spotted the trainer and pikachu, but the sandiles were less than pleased, thinking that the human was here for ill-intent.

Yet they made a bad mistake for when they separated from the other wild Pokemon, did the geysers struck, surrounding them in a mot of boiling water.

The Pidove seemed to have forgotten that they could fly.

By the shaking of the ground it looked liked another big was going to blow.

"ASH!" Iris tried to warn the trainer once again noticing he had taken off. Yet Ash couldn't be deterred, getting towards the edge of the water, debating whether not he could make a leap that far.

"Ash you can't possibly be thinking of getting in that boiling water?" The axew trainer didn't know what this guy was thinking.

"I gotta do something to save them." Ash grunted thinking of all the possible ways.

And help was on it's way. The Sandiles were somehow able to make a bridge out of their bodies.

Yet ever in fear and panic did the wild Pokemon were reluctant to cross.  
So Ash knew what he had to do.

He crossed over and began to help the Pokemon across. His presence instilling them with confidence.

Just he was about to help the last Pokemon off, the ground beneath them began to erode. With quick thinking he grabbed the sandile bridge to steady it for the last remaining Pokemon.

Another geyser shot out and the steaming water began to flow straight towards our hero, help came from the little Oshawott countering it with the cool water of Water Gun in the air. Before the small Pokemon new it, he was hurtling towards the boiling water. Ash had to recall the Pokemon when it was falling while simultaneously holding on to the sandile's tail, using it was leverage to cross over.

Using one hand was impressive, but hey the kid was strong.

In the end... things worked out for everyone. A few close calls but that's usually a day in the life of Ash Ketchum and Pikachu.

"I swear this kid is going to give me a heart attack..." Iris said fanning her face.

The dragon in her hair laughed. "Axew xew!"

Amidst this... the dark skinned girl had to admit... Ash... was pretty brave diving into the help like that.  
Like he has done it before.

So it turned out that the hot sand spa was not a hot spring water spa. To which Iris and Axew took a great time relaxing in.

"Aren't you going to get in?"

Ash was sitting on the edge of the porch feeding Pikachu, Oshawott and Pidove.

"Nah... don't feel like it." He went back to his Pokemon.

Actually he really did want to go in, but previous experience told him that the scars on his torso would make Iris uncomfortable. One time, he went to the local pool in Pallet Town during the Frontier Season... but when he arrived without his shirt he got a lot of fearful stares from the residence.

That wised him up that he should be more careful about who see's his skin.

"Hey. Dan. Mind if I book two rooms for me and Iris here for the night?"

"Oh! Umm... sure... I have to warn you. It's not that cheap-"

"Nonsense!" Dan's dad slapped a hand on his son's back. "For what you two did, you can stay here for free."

Yet Ash refused. "At least let me pay for half of it."

Looks like this kid wouldn't back down. "Let's discuss this at the desk then."

With that the two went inside leaving a confused Iris.

"That kid has money?"

* * *

Ash got two nice rooms for each of them and Iris and Axew were snoozing soundly in the comfy beds.

In the other room, all of Ash's Pokemon were out sleeping soundly,yet Ash and Pikachu were up, heading out for the hot springs now that there was no one there.

As they headed out the door, beady black eyes open and spied them leaving by the sliver of light that crept through the door crack..

Outside the water was still steaming in the cool night air.

"Pikaaa." Pikachu sighed seeing the sight.

"Go on ahead Pikachu." Ash smiled at his buddy. "I'll be there shortly."

With a nod, the electric type dived in, paddling away as the heat from the water seeped was proceeding to take off his own clothes, his swim trunks already on. But when he pulled his shirt overhead, a startled cry caught his attention.

Out of his peripheral vision, Ash saw blue and white and a horrified expression.

"Oshawott..." He muttered before grimacing. It wasn't hard to miss what the Pokemon was staring at. On his torso there were molted burns across it, swirled on like some morbid collage. It was a 'gift' from several months ago when two vicious Pokemon tried to attack a friend of his.  
It served as a reminder that both humans and Pokemon could be bad. Still, Ash didn't regret getting them. The scars themselves had faded (though still prominent) in comparison when they were still just fresh.

"Oshaaa oshaawoottt?" Tears were already brimming in the water-types eyes as he tenaciously approach the trainer.

"Um... are you thinking I got these today?"

The Pokemon hesitantly nodded.

Ah... now he got it.  
Oshawott was probably thinking back when the geyser was headed straight towards him. That possible the Water Gun missed some of the boiling water.

"Oshawott." Ash smiled softly sitting down. "This wasn't from today. I got these a while ago. Before I came to Unova."

"Wott?" He was scrutinizing the burns, unsure how the human got them.

The trainer held out his arms for his new Pokemon. "Listen... I'm kinda reckless. When people or Pokemon are in danger... I kinda jump before I think. You kinda saw that today... Besides, these scars are just part of who I am, okay?"

Oshawott considered what the human said before waddling over to Ash's outstretched arms.

Picking the Pokemon up, together they headed towards the hot springs.

"Ready to start tomorrow as my teammate?"

"Oshawott!"

"Pikaachu!"

That night they relaxed within the warm confines of the steam and water, with Ash playing with the newest friend that shall accompany him on this brand new journey.

* * *

Next day!

There was a town ahead.

"I wonder... Is that Striaton City?" Ash muttered out loud.

"Piiiii ka."

Unfortunately for him, Iris overheard.

"Um. Not quite right Ash. This is Accumula Town. Striaton Town is the next town over."

Ash was completely ignoring what she said as he already took out his C-Gear to answer his question.  
"Okay not it... So... One or two more days worth of traveling." He was looking at his map of Unova.

Iris did not know what he was doing.  
"But of course you wouldn't know this. You're a kid."

That part Ash did hear. Snapping his head up and glaring at her.

"You could go to the Pokemon battle club. Of course you would know that either."

Alright... time to retaliate.

"Pokemon Battle Club."  
Iris halted in her tracks when Ash began to speak. "A facility featuring a trainer match-up by choice along with request for certain strengths. Also featuring equipment to help trainers train their Pokemon further in various of elements to assist them further. Also, a battle club can feature their own semi-tournaments with various of prizes as managed by the Battle Master."

She was stunned. She was shocked.  
"How... how did you know that?"

Ash walked past her with a smirk. "Simple... I did the adult thing and looked it up." He said waving his wrist showing a digital device on it that was black with white highlights.

"Wait wait wait!" She ran to catch up with him as they entered into town. "What is that thing?!"

Oh... if she thought she was going to get it easy, then she had another thing coming, was Ash's thoughts.

"Well..." Ash started off slowly. "I'm surprised you don't know. I mean after all... isn't it a kid thing not to know everything that there is to know?" Iris started to flush beat red as he continued. "I mean...it's not like you're a person from a completely different region with different technology and cultures. It's not like it's your first time in a completely different place that no one has bothered to explain before. It's not like you want to take everything in and is excited to learn new things only to have it spoiled when someone tells you you're a kid when you reasonably do not know things you never seen before. No no no... of course not."

"I! W-why! Y-y-you!" She was stuttering in frustration. Having no come back to his words.

Alright... that expression was worth it. "Alright fine. I had my fun.  
He gestured to his wrist. "This is an Xtransceiver. Think of it as a tiny videophone with a lot of other functions." He began to slide the different screen. "Has maps of various regions including this one, games, apps and a search function for important things in a regions such as the facilities, cities, events and such what."

Ash 9, Iris 0.

"Oh..." You could see the girl visibly deflate when she got schooled. "WELL! Did you have to be so rude about that?!" She was back again. "You're such a little-" She paused noticing that Ash was right in front of her.

This really highlighted the height difference between them.

"Yes." Ash sternly said, his amber eyes almost glowing from underneath the shadow of his cap, and nothing else was to be said. With that he turned around intending to take out his frustration at the Battle Club.

Upon entering, he noticed that Iris had been very silent.  
He sighed.  
Maybe he was a little bit too harsh.  
Yeah she grated on his nerves but in the end, _she_ was the actual kid.

"So... show me how to do this?" He said gesturing at the monitor.

"Huh?"

"Okay. While I do now know what this place is and what it does. The exact process wasn't explained. Now..." He held up a hand before she could comment. "I _could_ just look it up. But I'll give you this to explain it to me as you have done this before, _if!"_ He said sternly. "You do this politely."

"Pikachu." Pikachu offered a stern nod.

Well... that was better than nothing. "Uh... sure. This is the bulletin board." Her voice started to become normal while showing off the functions. "Each trainer enters their pokemon's profile as well as a pokemon they want to battle against." Different trainers with different pokemon showed up with lots of information about each of them. "It's an awesome way for trainers to sharpen their skills against opponents they see fit."

"Okay. Sounds pretty cool. Thanks." Just because he was still a little bit irritated didn't mean he couldn't be polite.

When they entered the area, there was already a battle taking place.

A servine, the evolution of snivy, against a dewott, the evolution of oshawott according to the poke'dex.  
So that's what their evolved forms looked like.

Ash was impressed on how the dewott took out the servine rather quickly despite of the type disadvantage.

Maybe...

"What do you think Pikachu?" He grinned fiercely at his starter.

The pokemon instantly got what his trainer was hinting at. "Piikaaaaa!" Sparks erupted violently.

Don Georges was the Battle Master. The guy who ran this place.

Seemed like a cool dude in Ash's opinion.

Iris introduced them which was nice of her.

The Battle Master of course was surprised by Pikachu's presence, so was the guy who owned the dewott.

"Would you like to have a pokemon battle?" The guy asked Ash.

"Depends..." Ash tried to gauge the guy. He seemed like good trainer. Scuffed up shoes, worn shirt, so he must've traveled a bit already. "Think you got what it takes?" He challenged.

"Heck Yes I am!" The guy retaliated with passion, promoting Ash to battle with the stranger. He has been itching to fight a strong trainer with Pikachu. It's just no fun when you just one-shot everything so hopefully this is just what he and Pikachu have been waiting for. The Castle Guardian had to admit, the kids had a lot of guts to send out his water-type against Pikachu. That had to mean this kid was confident enough in his power.

"Alright!" Ash grin began to turn savage as Pikachu mimicked it.

And then Oshawott came out.

The little guy seemed to want to battle.  
However he didn't seem to respect Pikachu that much when the electric type tried to tell Oshawott that this was his battle.

' _That's gonna be a problem.'_ Ash was going to have to work on that later. He loved having passionate pokemon, and he didn't mind if they were stubborn... they just shouldn't be disrespectful to their teammates though.

Then when Dewott came out did the pre-evolution hightail it back to the poke'ball.

Gotta work on that too.

"BEGIN!" Don Georges announced.

Let's just gauge the skill of this guy. Start with something simple.

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" He called out.

This surprised Iris. "Iron Tail?! But that's not that effective against a water-type. That's a little k-"  
Her comment was halted when Pikachu's sped over to the other side of the battle field quicker then dewott could react and slammed the Iron Tail into the opponent.

Dust and debris shot up in a cloud as air was forced into wind currents at the force.

When it was all clear... Well..

"Uh... I... Dewott is unable to battle! Ash and Pikachu are the winners."

The dewott trainer was in silent shock along with Iris.

Ash on the other hand.

"Maaan...Looks like we gotta keep looking." He muttered as Pikachu hopped back on his shoulder with a disgruntled look.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to end that way." Ash apologized giving back the passed out dewott to his opponent.

"No! It's okay." The guy said. "I mean... You're really _really_ strong! I had no idea."

"Thanks. But Pikachu and I got too carried away. No one likes a battle like that." He said while thinking. _'Except punks with no sense of fun.'_

* * *

Team Rocket were trying to break in private property!

That is against the law!

In the route further down from Accumula town on a bike was a white haired teen.

He was holding his head in pain.

"Ah... man... I forgot my aspirin..." Blearily he looked at his Xtransceiver. "Can I make the nearest town..." His migraine got worse. "No no I can't. Back... back to Accumula town. Get the medicine. Need it. Need it bad!"

Like the poor pathetic soul he was, he biked back to the previous town, groaning in pain.

* * *

Sirens blared in the arena causing alerting the Battle Club employees to be alerted to the storage units

Apparently there was a mysterious Pokemon rumored about, so with that in mind did Ash and Iris with their pokemon follow in toe.

While outside there was no sign of anything, luckily there were security camera.

And it revealed to be...

"Not them again." Ash said clutching his head. He truly had forgotten how persistent these guys were.

He rather take on the whole organization again to have at least several months of peace rather than deal with these three idiots.

But apparently there was something else that the cameras caught.

A lean black shape that sped through the storage units.

It did look like an umbreon, so Ash offered to show an example of one through the Poke'dex.

Still...something was nagging at our hero while everyone went about to capture the 'Umbreon'.

* * *

Team Rocket painted Meowth as an Umbreon over hearing all the commotion and wanted to get the supplies.

Same old... same old.

In another part of town, the white haired teen finally got his hands on some aspirin.

"OH! Thank goodness! SWEET MERCY!"

* * *

Setting out bowls of Pokemon food, did Ash think for the umpthenth time. _'I wish Anabel was here.'_ Things would have been simpler with her throughout these past days..

She probably would have been better at getting along with Iris and keep him calm. Maybe even coax the pokemon out by emitting her emotions to calm and relax whatever pokemon was around.

Oh well.  
"Pikachu, Oshawott. You two keep an eye out for anything. I'm gonna get more poke'mon food. I'll be over there." He said running off.

Of course, not everything could go as smoothly.

Oshawott... was a trouble maker. He didn't seem to understand fully his new trainer's intents also didn't seem to respect Pikachu. The oldest and most experienced Teammate.

So when Oshawott blatantly disregarded Pikachu's and throw him in a bunch of boxes, did the electric type found that it was time to take this behavior to Ash.

Shaking off his sore noggin, Pikachu sent one last glare before running to Ash. Of course, taking several hits from heavy boxes disoriented the pikachu and thus leading him to go the wrong direction.

* * *

Ash was waiting quietly for the 'Umbreon's' arrival. Pokemon food laid out yet our hero was having second thoughts.

If it was an umbreon, then what was it doing in Unova? He doubted it was native to the region. Perhaps it snuck aboard a boat or plane and ended up here?

His musings were interrupted when he saw a dark shape slowly approach the farthest bowl of pokemon food.

Slowly he got up, to get a better look.

But what Ash saw, horrified him. It was any decent pokemon loving person's worst nightmare

Amber eyes widened seeing a dirty and abnormally skinny orange and black pig like pokemon... A tepig, with a rope around its muzzle. It had a sad and distraught look in its eyes, haggard and dark rings from lack of sleep. It looked pathetic. A sad sad sight that made our trainers heartbreak on sight. It was trying to eat from one of the bowls but was unable to, futilely trying to get the rope off of his muzzle

Ash didn't care that it wasn't an umbreon. All he knew is that he had to help this Pokemon.

Slowly he tried to approach, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. Yet it was always his luck that Pokemon were sometimes afraid of the trainer by sight alone. The tepig was so startled and so agitated at anything, that it slowly back up. Then ran away when Iris showed up to ask what Ash was doing.  
The trainer ignored her, having to chase the poor Pokemon in order to help it.

Luckily for Ash, the tepig rounded into a dead end where he was able to properly approach the Pokemon.

"Don't worry..." Ash said softly with a kind smile. His heart continued to throb seeing the poor Pokemon shake in fear. "I'm not here to hurt you. Everything going to be fine."

The tepig flinched when the human got near it and its skin quivered to the point of pain from its fear.. But instead of the harsh grab that the tepig felt from his original trainer, gentle hands held him instead. Still, from instinct the fire-type squirmed being picked up and blew hot smoke into the human's face.

Yet Ash didn't dropping it, nor looking angry or mad, the trainer was still smiling. "See... I'm not going to hurt you." Ash was still speaking softly while rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. "I'm going help. We're gonna give you some yummy pokemon food. After we take this off."

He sat tepig down in his lap. "Sit right here... I'll get it off."

Iris at first was afraid that Ash was going to take it off too harshly but noticed the trainer was taking it slowly. "Please be gentle. It looks pretty tight."

Ash nodded. "It is." He said trying to be a delicate as possible. "...Who would do such a terrible thing..." He said out loud as his eyes narrowed.

Iris was surprised how dark his voice got. It was best she help as well by getting a bow of food for the poor guy. When she got back, Ash was already wiping away the dirt from the Pokemon, petting it and assuring it with soft spoken words. ' _Has... he done this with other Pokemon before?'_ Iris wondered before setting down the bowl in front of tepig.

"Now eat up." Ash said setting the pokemon down.

"Thank goodness." She let out a breath of relief.

Ash was still petting the fire-type as it ate at a rapid pace, laughing to calm it further down. "Glad we could help you Tepig. Take it slow, take as long as you need."

Iris stared at him in amazement.

* * *

Meowth just escaped his captors. Showing them he wasn't an umbreon... just a talking Meowth.

"Yeesh wadda bunch of losers." He said looking behind where the crying adults.

Turning around he froze. A young man with white hair and green eyes was staring right at him.

"Umm... Ah..." The Normal type began to stutter. The human just merely stared at the pokemon.

"I seriously don't have time of this." The strange guy suddenly said before getting back on the bike. Before he took off, the guy took out the bottle of aspirin again. "I'm gonna need some more of this." His headache was back on again.

With that, the stranger was already on his way, repressing all thoughts of what just happened.

Meowth... for once... was speechless.

"Dat's one weird guy."

* * *

"Pi pikaaaa..." Speaking of headaches, everyone's favorite Mouse Pokemon was rubbing his head while trying to figure out just where was he.

Unknownst to him, he just circled the same storage unit several time. Those boxes really did a number on him.

And because he was so disoriented did not suspect anything until darkness took his vision.

It was a bag,

And unfortunate voices.

"Well, well, well... Looks like a Pikachu got lost." Jessie sneered slinging the bag over her shoulder.

James wore a similar expression ."Well lucky for him, we will lead him to right away. We got the supplies and now the twerp's Pikachu to boot!"

* * *

The tepig was sound asleep on Ash's shoulder. It was looking healthier already and that made our trainer relax knowing that it will be okay. He and Iris spotted the Battle Master and his employee's leave the door of the club. Apparently what they thought was an umbreon was a hoax. Ash instead explained what they all thought was the umbreon was a malnourished tepig.

Then Don Georges mentioned that he remembered this Tepig.  
A trainer who visited this Battle Club previously owned this tepig and proceeded to abandon it after it lost a battle. Tieing it up in a rope where the trainer said 'he had no use for a weak Pokemon'. Tepig must have tried looking for it's trainer when it chewed itself lose but got lost and got tangled with the rope instead.

And with every word Ash heard, his blood boiled more and more.

"That jerk! If I meet that trainer I'm gonna give him a piece of my-" She noticed an unusual expression on Ash. "Hey Ash... are you okay?"

"No." It came out as a growl as Ash's form began to tense."A person... who treats a pokemon that under their care so cruelly and so _horribly_..." His teeth began to bare as his face twisted in rage. " _They have no right to call themselves a decent human being... Let alone a trainer!"_ His hands clenched and his knuckles popped from the force.

"He better pray that he does not come across me." He vowed.

Everyone had to take a step back from the young man. He was radiating a blood thirsty feeling that set them on edge.

Iris... never seen Ash with this expression... she's never really seen anyone with that expression.

It scared her.

In Ash's arms, the pokemon began to stir.  
"Tepig?" It felt something going on.

Like a light switch, the trainer's dark mood disappeared in replacement with a smile at sight of the pokemon.  
"Heh... Sorry if I woke you up Tepig."

The Battle Club employees and Iris didn't know what to make of Ash anymore.

For them, distraction came from the sight of Jessie and James walking casually along carrying a sack. Of course a confrontation took place, but instead of a annoying motto, it was simply them running off with a 'ciao'. Oshawott was on their tail and of course the sound of a familiar 'Pikapi', altered Ash to just what was going on.

"Wait Pikachu?!"

" _What is Wait, a question indeed!'_

" _Will answer when-"_

* * *

The white haired young man was enjoying the scenery around him. So full of life and colors from the flora.

"Ppppuuurrrrloin."

"Hm?"

* * *

One Motto later.

There was some nonsense about abandoning Pikachu.

...

' _...Why can't I be dense to this type of thing?'_ Ash bemoaned the unfortunate added awareness when it came to others tauros crap.

When he ordered Oshawott to use water gun, they got some type of bubble force field from that briefcase of theirs which nulled the attack. Seriously... what else was in there? As they began to hover off laughing all the way, Ash decided it was time to do what he did best.

Dive in recklessly.

Sprinting forward as Tepig clutched on the back of his hood, Ash leapt high and landed on the forcefield surprising the rockets. "Give!" He landed on the top of the force field. "Me!" His teeth bared. "Back!" He reared up a fist. "PIKACHU!" He cried before slamming it down which shook the whole thing.

"Twerp, you!" Jessie cried as Team Rocket Stumbled inside.

"Woah~!" The force was rocking Ash off too and he didn't know if he could hold on. A plam was needed and needed fast.

"Tepig!" The fire type cried from his hood.

"Huh?...You wanna help?" Ash asked the pokemon as they began to tilt off.

"TEP!"

A grin. "ALRIGHT!" With that Ash pushed them off the field grabbing Tepig in front of them.

"What is he-" James and the other rockets stared in bewilderment.

"Tepig! Use Ember!" From Ash's arms, Tepig shot hot smoldering embers from his snout. It collided with the Rocket Machine in a blaze of glory.

From the smoke did a small black bag fly off, Pikachu emerging from it in freestyle falling. That was okay for the direction Pikachu was flying uncontrollably toward was right into his trainer's arms who was still in the air with Tepig.

The comforting sensation of Ash was on him before he knew it. "Pikapi?'

Despite of the fact the ground was rapidly approaching and this fall was going to hurt, Ash grinned at his start while showing warmth towards Tepig as well. "Glad you're alright Pikachu." He hugged them both tightly towards his chest as his back hit the ground.

Team Rocket had escaped on gliders with was causing a serious withdrawal of 'Team Rocket Blasting Off' syndrome from our dear protagonist (and readers).

"OSHA!"

"Ash!"  
"XEW!"  
"Young Man! Are you alright?!" The humans and pokemon rushed to where Ash had landed, pokemon safely tucked in his arms.

Both Pikachu and Tepig got off worried about the condition of the brave human.

"PIKAPI!"  
"TEP!"

Slowly, Ash got up despite of the pain in his back. "I-I'm... I'm alright." He winced as he tried to stretch out. "I may need some ice..." He told the Battle Master. Immediately, Don ordered his men to get medical supplies and ice for the Castle Gaurdian.

"Te?" The pig pokemon questioned the condition of the human. A small bit of the pokemon was worried of repercussions.

Despite of the pain, Ash was still grinning. "Thanks a lot Tepig. Couldn't have done this without ya."

The fire type returned the smile, happy for the praise he craved.

And then Iris started to mess with the Pokemon cheeks.

Bad habit Iris!

No surprise, when she said she wanted to catch him, did the pokemon decline her offer and then proceed to get near Ash and wagged his tail.

Don's men were back with Ice and helping Ash towards the lab. The Battle Master himself laughed seeing the sight.  
"Ahah. It appears that Tepig has chosen Ash as his trainer. And after all it's hardships, I imagine Ash would be a great trainer to help it get back on its feet." He stared at the young man as they hobbled him to the medical bay. "You raise it well, ya hear me?"

"Of course!" Ash was honored to be chosen by a pokemon. It was one thing to fight to capture on, it was another thing to be willingly chosen. He turned to the fire type who was following him. "Wanna follow me?"

"Tepig!"

Right then, Ash would have captured Tepig, however his condition and sore back prevented him from doing this. It was later that afternoon when Ash could finally say 'I got a Tepig!'

And thus, another teammate has been added and another heart Ash had to take care of.

So Striaton City is next for our hero.

And soon, our hero will encounter someone the likes he has never met before

End of Chapter 5

* * *

 **Hey...  
17 MORE DAYS (for when this chapter came out) TILL POKEMON SUN AND MOON!**

 **WWWWWOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **I-  
Shall get Sun.  
No Spoilers please.**

 **I shall be on Team Litten. Always have been and even now, will be.**  
 **Nothing has changed.**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


	6. The Enigmatic Stranger

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen,  
Tis I, True-InTha-Blue.  
How are you this fine december?  
Hope you are enjoying Pokemon Sun and Moon and/or the anime.  
It is truly a great game.**

 **But on that note.**  
 **PLEASE DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME OR THE OTHERS!**

 **I got super mad when someone messaged me and revealed a spoiler to me.**

 **I don't rush through games, I haven't even gotten to post game yet.**

 **Don't talk to me about Sun and Moon until like... after three to five months.**  
 **It was really a bummer to what it is.**  
 **To those who have reached post game... you should know what it is.**

 **As for the person who spoiled it for me, please don't make any comment or anything. Keep you anonymously for your own sake.**

 **If anyone does post spoilers I will flag you.**

 **Now that's out of the way, let us enjoy the story.**  
 **From here you will start seeing the difference between the anime and this story besides Ash and Anabel.**  
 **Also another familiar character will appear and I hope you still like him.**  
 **Working on Chapter 7 and sorry for the slow start, is that there is much to be set up here.**

 **Anywho, as always, enjoy the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER! The rights to Pokemon belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak**

* * *

From One Side to Another: Sides of Unova.  
By True-InTha-Blue  
Chapter 6  
The Enigmatic Stranger

x

"Let's see here... Fire... fire... AHA! Fire Pokemon Food." Ash said grabbing a airtight bag with that label.

He was in the Pokemon Mart and needless to say with all three new additions on his team Tepig, Oshawott, and Pidove, he had to grab some more proper pokemon food for each of them.  
Years of traveling with Brock had ingrained the importance of having the proper pokemon food for each type.

Plus food for Pikachu of course.

He had just got Tepig today while he and Iris were resting at the Pokemon center. Until his back healed fully (meaning by tomorrow) Ash decided it was best to take it easy for the rest of the day. So it was a good time to get some supplies shopping done.

His pokemon were back at the center, he asked Iris to just keep an eye on them. And leaving the three together would get each use to their presence which would help build the team aspect more.

Pikachu, as always, was on his shoulder.

"Pika pika!" Speaking of which, the electric type was pointing towards some hard candy that sparkled.

"What is it buddy?" Ash leaned in to read the label. It was a jelly bean like candy for pokemon. This one having grinded up thunder stone imbued into the formula. It consisted of magost and nomel berries with hints of bluk berry.  
Sounds delicious,

"Ah... Now I see. You want a treat doncha?" He asked towards his grinning pokemon. "Alright then. Let's get the others some as well. As a welcome gift y'know."

In the end, Ash got a variety of treats, Some specifically for fire types, water type and flying types along with some general goodies like cookies, popcorn snacks and various of honey treats.

Already Pikachu was nibbling away at the jelly candy, his cheeks sparking from the charge that the sweet contained.

"Also for a something a little extra. I got some Poke'Batteries." Ash said when they walked out of the store, pulling out a small thing of batteries.

"PIKA!"  
Poke'Batteries were made specifically for electric type pokemon as most often or not, these type of pokemon liked to chew on electrical appliances or other sources of electricity. Most people bought them to prevent electric types from messing with the wiring in houses or the fuse boxes.  
They somehow tasted better than just raw electricity and thus pokemon prefered them. Trainers used them too as a treat for their electric companions.

"Alright. Looks like we got everything. So why do we...-" Pikachu noticed his trainer sudden stop and looked at him. Noticing that Ash's eyes were somewhere else, did Pikachu find what caused Ash to stop.  
There was a large crowd near the center of the city. Something big was apparently happening judging by the noise.

"Piiiikkaaa..." Wonder what would cause this?

"Did something happen?" Ash expressed similar thoughts. His eyes narrowed. "Let's go check it out."  
"Pi."

They brushed through the end of the crowd getting a good spot in the middle.

No wonder there were so many people gathered in spot. You don't seem many people in suits of armor now do you?

Yes, standing on a platform were a few rows of these people in suits of armor. Rigidly postured and heads held high as they bore banners of a large shield with a blue 'P' in the middle.

Modern day knights? That was unusual. Nothing he hasn't seen before though.

"Is this some type of show?" He asked Pikachu who only shrugged.

From behind the knights, did a tall and odd man walk out. He had strange green hair with even stranger eye device or something.  
No, what was probably even weirder were his cloths... some type of crown for his shoulders and chest? With yellow and purple robes that had eyes on each side?  
What?

 _'I've seen some weird clothing on my journeys... that's gotta be somewhere in the top five.'_ Ash grimaced at the gnarlish sight,

The man began to speak and unlike his _interesting_ choice of clothing, the man's voice was soothing and calming...

Yet for some reason Ash didn't feel all that relaxed.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." He began with a gentle smile and a wave of his hand.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

Ash began to frown at what this guy was getting at, Pikachu sported a similar expression.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

.Ash felt tiny claws dig into his shoulder as static began to brush against his face. Out of his eye he saw Pikachu becoming angry, and angrier at the man's words. "Ppppiiiiii..." He hissed,

Mummering began to spread across the crowd, some agreeing and some not agreeing. Yet this man, Ghetsis, continued his _grand_ speech.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

What answer could be said when asked by insanity? So no one spoke.

The Ghetsis grinned and raised his hand as a rally call.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." With that he bowed and proceeded to be surrounded by those knights before they departed.

While the people around debated on what was true or not as they left the square, a very perturbed trainer and his pokemon stood in place.

"Piikkaaaa!" Pikachu was spitting out profanities against the green haired man. "CHHUUUU! PikaaaChuuuu!" The electric type was furious by the insinuations that the strange man said. People and Pokemon should be separate?! Pokemon enslaved?  
Has that human not seen the outside world? Has he not lived a day in the life? Yes there were bad apples in humanity, but also bad apples with pokemon as well.

Ash gently rubbed his index against his fuming electric type head. "Hey there buddy... C'mon. I know you're mad but it's just words. If that wants to believe that he can go ahead."

Pikachu let out a indistinguishable hiss, still glaring where Ghetsis left.

"They can go ahead and say that but we're together right?" Ash asked comforting his buddy.

"Pikaaa... Pikapi pikapikapika chuu kachu..." The Pokemon sighed whiling climbing up on top of Ash's head. He proceeded to flop down, burying his face in the soft fabric.

"Pika..."

What seemed like merely was an unpleasant afternoon would soon turn into something more.

"Your... Pokemon... just now, it was saying..."

Well apparently Ash and Pikachu weren't alone when the residence turned in as the afternoon's light dwindled.

One more person remained in the square, just a little bit away. A tall young man about seventeen to eighteen years old. He was lean and wiry, wearing white and tan pants and a white and black cap. Accessories adorned around him. Most striking was his long green fluffy hair, the same color as his eyes. He had elegant features, many which would say handsome and regal.

Tentatively he approached Ash, eyes trained on Pikachu.

"Um... excuse me?" Ash asked.

The young man looked at Ash, as though unsure on how to talk to our hero. "You're pokemon... he was talking." He seemed to have taken a closer look at the pokemon. "Never would I thought to see a Pikachu before." His voice was soft and gentle, yet rich enough to draw attention from all living beings. As though he didn't need to raise his voice to call attention.

Ash blinked. "Yeah, of course Pikachu was talking, he was talking to me after all." He said with a crooked grin.

The green haired man blinked again. "You can understand him?"

"Well..." Ash scratched the back of his head looking up to Pikachu. "Of course. Pikachu is my best buddy. We've been together for quite sometime so I came to understand him."

"Really?" The stranger's voice was skeptical. "What do you think... Pikachu?"

"Pikachuuu.. Pikapi pi pikachu chu, pikachu. Pika!" Pikachu began to wave his arms in excitement, exclaiming the bond he shared with his trainer. "Pi!" With that he jump forward and was instantly caught by Ash.

"Heheh! Yeah." Ash brought his friend up to his face to which they rubbed cheeks.

Now the young man was wearing a look of surprise. "That's... interesting. I never expected a Pokemon to say such things."

"Yeah." Ash said while putting Pikachu back on his head. "We been together a lot. So Pikachu was kinda mad when that one guy was saying those things earlier."

"Really?" The green haired teen prodded the pokemon.  
"Pi." The electric type confirmed, frowning.

"I do not understand." The young man mused thinking hard on what this could mean.

"I don't understand it myself." Ash shrugged misinterpreting what the guy meant. "By the way, I'm Ash Ketchum. And obviously, this is by best friend Pikachu." He said holding out his hand.

The young man just simply stared at the hand in confusion.

"Uh..." Ash sweatdropped. _'Don't leave me hanging.'_ He decided to be risky. "It's just a handshake. What's your name?"

"Oh!" It seemed to finally occur to the young man what Ash meant. "My name is... N." Slowly he reached to shake hands. When he did, it was soft as well.

"N?" That was unusual name. "Nice to meet you N."

"Pi pika!" Pikachu greeted as well.

N was still staring at Pikachu. And Ash think he knew that look. "Wanna pet him?" Ash asked.

"I-I..." The young man was perturbed by the sudden question. Not at all what he expected.

"Hey Pikachu, what do you think?" Ash asked his partner. "Do you mind?""

Pikachu shook his head, showing he didn't mind at all. With that, the human outstretched his arm forward so that Pikachu was nose to nose with N.

The stranger felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck as static discharge emanated from the pokemon.

"Piiiiiii," The electric type beckoned.

The pokemon...,wanted to be petted? Slowly, he rose his hand and made contact with soft yellow fur.

N noticed it was very soft and clean, well taken care of with a healthy sheen. Pikachu let out a high pitched squeal as moved his head to direct the fingers to where he wanted them.

"Careful touching those cheeks." Ash said from below. "Those are sensitive and he often doesn't let strangers touch them." Yet he was grinning. "But it seems that Pikachu does like you. And he's a pretty good judge of character."

"Pika pika Pikapi." Pikachu gratefully took the compliment.

Finally N had to say something. "You are not what I expected, Ash Ketchum." He said when he stopped petting Pikachu.

"Yeah?" Ash asked. "I get that that a lot."

N found himself at a lost of words. This human confusing him like no other person.

"Here" He found Ash Ketchum offering him... a cookie?

"What?"

"You seemed kinda down." Ash explained. "I don't know why, but two things that always seemed to cheer me up is pokemon-"  
"Pikachu!"

"-And sweets."

Now even more confused, N took the cookie watching how Ash handed one to Pikachu and had one for himself.

They sat down nearby a brick structure that had a tree growing out of it. That sat in silence, watching the sun slowly sink under the horizon for the night. The stars were already starting to appear. The same stars that Ash proclaimed his new journey under.

"So... tell me Ash. Are you a trainer?" The mysterious N asked, finishing the last of the treat.

"Yep." Our hero said eating the last of his cookie. "Pikachu and I are gonna take on the Unova league."

"Pikachuuuu!" The electric type voice was full to the brim with confidence and competitive spirit.

Not something N expected to hear from such a small pokemon.

However Ash's answer left a sour taste in his mouth despite of the sweet he just ate. "I see..." He trailed off and then standing up. He had much to think about.

"Hey what's up?" The black haired trainer asked, confused as to why the guy suddenly got up.

N didn't seem to be paying attention.

"As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends."

He stared back to the duo.  
"Pikachu... Ash Ketchum... It was... interesting to meet you." And thus the green haired man walked away.

Pikachu and Ash merely watched, wondering what on earth did that guy mean.

* * *

The night was full of restless sleep. Sure Ash did get some... But it never felt like a good sleep.  
He was feeling edgy when he woke up. That encounter with that guy, N, was odd. He seemed like a nice person, after all Pikachu liked him, but what he said at the end was strange.

Ash didn't exactly understand what the guy meant. Maybe...Nevermind. He knew better than to muse over things he didn't really get on his own.

Maybe he should ask someone.

Ash briefly thought about a still snoozing Iris.

No... she probably wouldn't understand either.  
Though she would probably pretend she did.

Another sigh.

Stretching out any leftover soreness, he slowly began to rouse his Pokemon awake. Oshawott lazily battering his hand away in attempt to get more instead he picked the water-type by the scruff of his neck and placed him in front of the bowl of Pokemon Food. To which the water type flopped into it.

Tepig was very happy to have a breakfast, already fast awake to please his new trainer. It was cute but also a little sad that the pokemon was trying so hard as if afraid that if he didn't Ash would abandon him. But that would never happen.

" _Yaaaawwn_ M'rning." A sleepy Iris appeared.

Axew on the other hand jumped out of her hair with energy heading towards his own breakfast.

And thus another day has begun.

* * *

Striaton City was a two day journey walking. Before they rested for the first night in the middle of the journey on the route, Ash decided it was best to have a check up on his pokemon.

"Alright guys." He said addressing Oshawott, Tepig and Pidove all lined up facing him and Pikachu. He was crouching down so that he was making direct eye contact with them.  
Iris with Axew were staring from the seat stump, watching what would happen.

Ash continued.

"We're gonna face a gym soon. I don't know what their type is or how they are going to battle, so I want you guys to work out and show me what you got." He stood up with his hands on his hips. "Since Pikachu is too strong for you guys to train properly, I want you to go against yourselves."

"Osha!"  
"Tep!"  
"Dove!"

Ash watched them and supervised the pokemon as they battled. Occasionally making a comment about a certain action.

Oshawott was powerful, but he seemed to like to show off and underestimate others, like he did with Tepig, thinking that his water type moves would easily take out the fire-type.  
This was not as easy, as Tepig was very determined to defeat the other Pokemon. On the other hand, that lead to tunnel vision which the others could take advantage of.  
Pidove was not that confrontation, preferring to keep her distance until she had a opening. But she seemed hesitant to attack.

Eventually, his Pokemon began to show fatigue and thus Ash called this session to a stop.

"Okay. Good job everyone." Oshawott puffed out his chest, Tepig looked surprised and earnest and Pidove elegantly nodded.

"I think I am getting an idea on how you guys work, Now, time to regain your strength." He proceeded to head to his backpack.

His Pokemon rushed over when they saw he pulled out jars of Pokemon chow.

Oshawott immediately jumped on Ash's shoulder trying to reach for the container, yet pulled back on the ground by a stern Pikachu.

The others wisely stayed put as their trainer set out the bowls.

"Alright now. Chow down." A grin split across Ash's face as he saw them with healthy appetites. Though more than once he had to keep Oshawott from eating the other's food.  
A behavior that Ash had to deal with soon.

Once done, he recalled them back in the Poke'balls in order for them to get some rest.

"Sooooo... What was all that for?" Iris finally asked. By now she was lying across the stump in boredom.

Our hero crossed his arms as Pikachu got back on his shoulder. "I was seeing how my new Pokemon perform in practice. Gotta know what they're made of."

"Huh..." It seemed she didn't really get what he was saying.

"Alright! Let's go."  
"Pikaa!"

"Wait!" The dark skinned girl got up suddenly, jostling Axew around. "Already?"

"Yeah." Ash thought it was obvious. "I wanna get going. Let's get running." He said stretching his arms.

"Running? Why?!

"Well..." He stretched his neck. "Didn't sleep well last night, plus I really want to get to Striaton City soon. So I have a lot of energy in me."

"B-b-but I can't run that far!" Iris admitted. She could swing and climb trees like no problem but endurance running wasn't her thing.

"Okay. Accumula Town is just back there, I could give you money so you could rent a bike or take the bus to Striation. As for Pikachu and me, we're running. Right buddy?"

"Pikachu!" The electric type cheered. Not only would it allow the Pokemon to stretch his legs, but also build more endurance and possibly talk alone with his trainer.

Iris groaned. "I can't believe this." She was too much in disbelief. Who was this guy? "FINE!" She yelled out to the air. "I'll take the stupid bus!"

"Awesome!" Ash gave a thumbs up, and tossed her more than a few pokebucks. "See you there!" With that the trainer with his Pikachu on the side took off.

Behind him, he heard her voice screaming at him.

"YOU ARE SUCH A KID!"

* * *

Several Kilometers and Ash was still going. He was doing an endurance jog, not one for speed but for distance.

Pikachu was keeping up a similar pace on all fours. Both were greatly enjoying the scenery they were passing by through the path.  
Like all regions, this one had a different smell. Pine trees and oaks were a lot more common. As well as maple and apple trees.

Along the ways, Pikachu spied some strange looking berries, that the human has never seen before.

"Wait..." His mind raced. "Oh... the book mentioned these." Before coming to Unova, Ash read a book containing facts about the region. "This is Strew Berry." He plucked a bright red berry with four large seeds on the skin. "And this one is... a Hoockle Berry.' A round blue and purple berry in bunches were on bright red branches.

Ash offered some to Pikachu and both took a bite out. Both tart and sweet but in different ways. Deciding it would be a good treat later down the road, Ash carefully tucked the berries in plastic bags in the backpack.

And then back on the road for the both of them.

"So how are things going buddy?" Ash asked his Pokemon between breaths.

"Pi pikachu pika!" Judging by the starters tone, Pikachu was lot happier then how the beginning of this journey went.

Ash agreed. He was definitely feeling a lot more positive energy now. Despite of the encounter with N the other day and the restless night, it was still a good day.

N was nice and the fact Pikachu liked him was an added bonus. Iris was also nice... kinda but N seemed to understand Ash more.

He hoped to see that guy again.

"Sorry I haven't been using you buddy." Ash said suddenly. He felt bad that Pikachu hadn't had any proper opponents.

That battle with the Dewott showed that Pikachu was a level on his own when it came to battling.  
With strength comes limitation and control. There was no fun winning a single sided battle, whether done in one shot or two.  
Still he needed to give Pikachu an equal opponent and his new team wouldn't be able to keep up with Pikachu's power with how they are now.

Maybe once in awhile, he should transfer one of his Pokemon to temporarily get one of his Pokemon in Kanto to battle Pikachu.

Oh well. Details for later.

"Pika Pikapi." The Mouse Pokemon assured his trainer.

Eventually, the two had to take another break. A water bottle was split between the human and Pokemon,

"Hey we should call mom. She probably worried about us." His Pokemon thought that was a good idea.  
As Pikachu climbed on his shoulder, Ash activated his Xtransceiver. His mom should still be in Nuvema Town.

He dialed the hotel number that she gave him before he left.

Eventually the hotel receptionist picked up and their face appeared on his screen. He asked for his mom's names, teller the employee that he was her son.

In a minute or so, Delia Ketchum appeared on the wrist device's screen.

" _Oh! Ash! Pikachu! How are you two doing?"_ The mother asked with a sunshine smile on her face.

The duo returned the gesture. "Hey mom."  
"Pikaaaa."

"We're doing fine. Haven't been hurt today." He half joked and inwardly half grimace.

" _That's good!... Right?"_ A strange ominous feeling seemed to seep from the screen.

"RIGHT!"  
"PI!" Both sweat dropped at the mother's menacing smile. Note to not tell her about the previous incidents.

Once he thought about it, Scott was right taking out that health and life insurance policy.  
Yeesh.

"Yeah. Staying healthy and keeping in shape!" Putting it on thick ain'tcha?

A nod. _"I see. Both of you seem to be breathing fast. You were running?"_

"Yeah. Me and Pikachu are nearly at Striaton City. We're just running there. Let's see." He thought. "We left after lunch so... we should get there an hour before sunset." Ash then remembered something _very_ important. "Wait! How Anabel is doing? Is she alright? Did she do um... Everything concerning the Battle Frontier?"

Delia couldn't help but laugh at her son's concern. It was just too cute when her normally brash and outgoing son became concerned, blush against his cheeks. _"Yes. She and Professor Juniper got along well and based on what I heard, the Professor is on board to support the Battle Frontier and incorporating their system into Unova."_

"That was quick!"

" _Well she's only a one part of the many people Anabel has to talk to in Unova."_

"Oh." He forgot about that part. "Is she doing okay?" He asked again.

" _Actually, she just left Nuvema Town two days ago. About now, she should reach Striaton City just after sundown."_

"PI?!"

"Really?!" Excitement vibrated through their voices at the thought. It may have already been a few days, but Ash couldn't help but miss her. She was his dear friend and this was originally suppose to be a journey between both of them. Plus he missed someone who could actually keep up with him.

Maybe she would know how to get along with Iris.  
He sure didn't.

Thoughts were interrupted by his mom's laughter. She must of caught him lost in his musings. _"Anabel misses you too. She all but booked out of here after she said goodbye."_ Delia offered some motherly advice. _"You better be there with something nice when she get's there."_

Ash didn't think about that."Uh... Okay." He didn't know what he should get her... Hopefully there will be something in the next town.

"I'll do our best mom. We better get going if we want to make it right Pikachu?"

"Pikaaachuuu!" And then Pikachu thought of something. "Pi pika pika Pikapi?" He tugged on Ash's shirt and patted the communication device.  
The trainer squinted his eyes as he tried to translate what his Pokemon said.

"You... want to get something for Espeon?"

With a bright smile Pikachu nodded and chirped.

"Alright, we can find something for her as well!"

" _You two are adorable!"_ The mother couldn't help but say. _"You two have fun and good luck on your Gym Battle. Tell me how it goes!"_

"Thanks Mom! Love ya!"  
"Pika Pika!" The two boys said goodbye as the screen went dark, A bright grin was etched on their faces as they got up and began their jog again. Now with an extra skip in their step as they had a certain someones to look forward to.

* * *

Striaton City residents were greeted to the sight of a young man running into town with a yellow Pokemon by his side.

They reached the center square and the sun was an hour or two away from sunset.

"We made awesome time!"

"THERE YOU ARE!" A shrill voice screamed across the block making the trainer and Pokemon turn around.

Iris was standing fuming as she stomped towards them. Axew at least was waving, happy to see the two.

Ash, was unaffected. Waving towards her "Oh. Hey Iris.".

She was indignant. "Hey?! That's all you got to say when you ditched me outside of Accumula town"

He blinked. "I didn't ditch you. I told you what I was doing and suggested a nice way to get here."

The dark skinned girl opened her mouth, but nothing came out as she couldn't refute his simple logic.  
"Gosh!... Darn it."

"What?"

"Nevermind!" She snapped before sighing. "So... going to take on the gym?"

"Nah. It's too late in the day. And!" He suddenly exclaimed, remembering. "One of my friends is here in Unova and they are going to meet me here today! So you mind if we waited around here for them?"

"Sure sure... I may check around town though." Idly Iris wondered what kind of friend a guy like Ash would have. Probably another hot headed trainer.

Yet someone neither of them expected showed up then and there.

"Well, look who we have here." A voice came from behind Ash. And what from Iris saw, it was a tall white haired man with a green military shirt, and black cargo pants with black fingerless gloves. Typical trainer getup. He had a bag hanging on his shoulder as well.

While Iris stared at him, Ash lit up with a smile along with Pikachu.

"Jed!" He called out to the stranger who returned his grin.

"Ash and Pikachu! How you doing?!" He asked while as the two humans clasped the others hands in a firm handshake.

Ah yes. Jed Stone, the self proclaimed Aura Philosopher (whatever that meant) and the person who helped Ash develop his aura training. He was an older trainer. Around nineteen years old with a journey of his own.

"Great!"  
"Pika pi!"  
That's right, you went to Unova after my birthday. So how's it's been?"

"Awesome!" Jed said taking out a case. Opening showed four shiny badges. "I already been to several gyms in the region. I assume you just got here from Nuvema Town?"

"Got that right. This is the first city I got to with a gym."

"I see, I see. I Started somewhere else and just got to Nuvema two days ago. Got the gym badge here so I hope you do well." Jed smirked. "Though... knowing you, you will."

"Haha! Thanks." Our hero said with a sheepish grin as Pikachu puffed out his chest in pride.

"Um... excuse me... Ash... who is this?" A befuddled Iris asked slowly approaching the two males.

Axew was waving at the stranger as well.

Ash did the introductions. "Iris. This is Jed Stone. He's a friend of mine that I met back in Kanto. He's from Sinnoh and he's a pretty tough trainer."

The young man shrugged. "I'm alright I guess. Really I just have experience. It's my cousin here who's a genius in battle."

"What?" She looked at Ash in disbelief. He shrugged in return.

Jed was giving wry look towards Ash. "You always seem to forget to mention that you and I are related." He said shaking his head in slight exasperation.

"WHAT?!" This time Iris really was in disbelief.

The expression on Ash's face could only be described as a switch turning on. "Oh Yeah! Sorry about that." He turned to Iris. "Jed and I are cousins."

"Several times removed but hey, does it matter?."  
But mainly, he was the one who helped Ash develop his aura ability. During Ash's initiation to the Battle Frontier, Anabel had discovered this, and thus paged a friend who she thought who could help.  
While Jed wasn't the most powerful or well known aura user, he did have a decent amount of control and concept of the mysterious aura.

More often than not, Ash forgot to mention this detail. Jed made no move to correct it.

"Sooooo yeah."

A large growling noise echoed in the square and red blush encompassed Ash's and Pikachu's face.

Both of them refused to look in the others eyes as the human coughed in embarrassment.

"Heh... that hasn't changed." Jed said feeling a similar gnawing hunger in his own stomach. "How about I treat you guys? It would be nice to catch up with you Ash, and Iris, I would like to get to know more about you if you don't mind?"

"Um... sure... of course ... not." She stuttered. Very uncharacteristic of her.

It was then, Ash noticed something. "Hey. Jed. Don't you usually address girls with Miss?'

It was then Jed's turned away from embarrassment. A similar blush of embarrassment not unlike Ash's appeared. "Well... let's just say... out of fun, I decided to annoy a certain _someone_ with it... And then she punched me in the face to get me to stop... So... I've been trying to break the habit."

Ash winced, knowing who he was talking about. "Ouch." Remembering the phantom pains from his own experience.

Both coughed awkwardly as Iris looked between the two.

"Um..." She was still stuttering. "I-I'm sorry... I-I need to go... Off to..places. Yeah... Places." She didn't even wait for answer before scurrying off. Axew was waving them goodbye.

The other two and Pikachu started to where she departed. An unexpected outcome for sure.

"Hey Jed."

"Hmm... yes Ash?"

"Anabel will be arriving shortly. I need help getting her something."

"Oh! I was wondering where she was." Jed was happy that mystery was solved. "Okay I'll help. Plus with a friend." He took out one of his Poke'balls, it had a few scuff marks on it, signifying that it had a few years on it.

A blue light of release took the shape of little bear of large floppy ears.

"SPPPPIIIINNNDAAAAAAA!"  
Upon revealing a blue spinda. Blue, in it's special origins of a small isle of Sinnoh where Jed came from.  
Spinda was standing on one foot with arms spread out like he was performing in front of the audience.

Jed greeted his starter's antics, crouching down to pet the little guy. "Oi. Spinda, look we have friends here."

"Spi?" Turning around, you could see the strange swirl eyes enlarge at the sight of Ash and Pikachu. He launched himself towards them hugging the trainer.

"Hey Spinda! Good to see you again." Ash gave a slight hug back, then the Pokemon climbed up to his other shoulder to greet Pikachu.

"Spiiiii Daspi! Spi" He waved at his yellow friend.

"Pikaaaa Pi pikakaka!"

While Ash was grinning and laughing with both of them, Jed scanned the area to fulfill his cousins needs.

Just around the corner was a nice little store full of unique and interesting things for the curious... Or the desperate.

Only a minute in, Ash was thinking furiously about what to get. Pikachu and Spinda were catching up outside, the blue Pokemon waving his arms dramatically as though to tell an epic saga.

The white haired man was wearing glasses where the eyeballs on springs fell out.

The problem... was that Ash was smart enough not to just get _anything_ for Anabel.  
There were numerous of factors.

First she was a traveling trainer. It couldn't be big or cumbersome. Or fragile.

Second, was that, for the most part, Anabel didn't like things merely for fancy. So it had to be somewhat practical. For the most part.  
He and her were alike in this aspect.  
Then... she didn't like it when he spent too much. She wasn't used to such and thing and made her uncomfortable.

Next... if he really wanted a good gift... he could buy something sweet but that would be temporary.

His mind couldn't help but make the comparison to that of a Pokemon Battle. Pros and cons to a certain action and knowing what you were facing.

...  
Jed was making stupid faces in the mirror.

But off to the side of the eccentric trainer, did our hero spot a little something that he thought that fitted most of his criteria.

A decent sized keychain with a pressed flower inside of glass.  
It was a species that he hasn't seen in his travels across the regions he's been to. So it must be native to Unova.

It wasn't that practical, but it fit the other criteria. Immediately Ash went to grab it before anyone else did, spotting the smile Jed gave when he did.

It was wrapped in tissue when he bought it and sealed with a twine. And then a treat for Espeon Putting it inside his jacket pocket, he met his cousin at the front door.  
There the Pokemon met them, and thus it was a good time to meet at the cafe.

There was an outside patio with no one else there did the two and the Pokemon dock and ordered drinks.  
Hot tea for Jed, Chilly Colbur berry slush for spinda, Shuca berry juice for Pikachu and Cola for Ash.

"So... that's what happened." Jed said setting down his cup of tea. "Sounds like to me you either had a bad case of luck or someone has a grudge against you."

Ash just grunted as he continued to sip his soda. He had been telling Jed what happened since he got to Unova. The Storms. Team Rocket. Trip. Anabel and her duties as a Frontier Brain. Team Rocket again.

"Che... whatever it is, certainly has not been fun to me or Pikachu. Surprised my mom allowed me to go on my journey as soon as she did." His tone was melancholy.

"Well, Aunt Delia has faith in you. What I am interested in is how you talk about those three from Team Rocket... what were the names... Mel, Sam and a singing meowth?"

"No." Ash said. "Jessie, James and a talking Meowth."

"Right..."Jed didn't really care about their names, probably will forget them in five minutes. "Judging by your tone, sounds like you have a history."

Another groan from Pikachu and Ash, so a yes, judging by the sound of it. When the waitress dropped off the sandwiches, Ash began to talk about the strange, strange history he had with those particular Rocket Members.

"What I don't get..." Ash said taking a forceful bite out of the chicken salad. "Is why they suddenly seem to be... Uh..." He tried to search for the proper word.

"Competent?"

"Yeah that's it!" Ash agreed. "All this new gear, uniforms and everything rubs me the wrong way."

Green eyes narrowed. Ideas and theories already blooming in his mind but like always, he said nothing about those. "Well... based on the sound of it, looks like they didn't expect you being so ferocious. After all you have changed too." Jed offered condolences.

"I guess. Pikachu too."  
A small noise from said Pokemon showed his agreement.

"Well if anything, you're here now. And from what I see, in one piece; a gym will help you get back into your groove. Nothing like a good battle to feel comfortable in a new region."

"Got that right." Ash said leaning back. Yet then he leaned forward. "I'm worried though, Pikachu hasn't had a good battle recently. After the gym, I wanna challenge Spinda, no hold barred."

"Pikachu!"

"Gotcha." Jed took a moment to think. "Wait. Have you gotten any other Pokemon? Maybe you can use them for the gym?"

Ash sighed. "Like I said, a lot of have things have been going on,, normally I have several days to train these guys but I got so impatient to get here that I feel like I need to train them more before taking on a gym leader." An astute observation on the Castle Guardians part, Jed had no reason to argue.  
"But I should introduce them to you." Ash said taking out the the capsules on his belt. Out came Oshawott, Tepig, and Pidove. When the light faded, fur, and feathers ruffled to the open air. Smells of sweets and warm coffee were the first thing that the Pokemon smelled. Oshawott, began to follow his nose, ignoring the others around him in order to get something tasty.

"Hold on there." Hands halted the Pokemon in his tracks. Ash picked the water-type watching him trying to wiggle out. "You just ate, don't over stuff yourself." After a few more seconds of futile struggling, Oshawott slumped in defeat and quick exhaustion.  
Not good stamina it seems like.

Setting him down, Ash did a quick introduction to them towards his cousin.

"Hi." It was Jed's turn. "This is my starter Spinda." He said while Spinda got on his shoulder. "Only a few days in and you already caught so many Ash."

"Well," Ash began to clarify. "I only caught Pidove, Tepig and Oshawott kinda found me."

The Aura Philosopher had wry smile and a shook of his head said. "Go figure someone like you would be blessed like that."

"Huh?"  
Ash didn't seem to get what the older guy meant. Jed didn't mind, though.

"Nice to meet everyone. Now, let me introduce mine." Ash's eyes widened at the words. Always, _always_ excited to see and meet new pokemon, he jumped in joy to see what Jed had in store.

Jed released four poke'balls of his own.

And when the lights faded, four different Pokemon greeted him and Pikachu. The first one was a large, large crystal Snowflake with glowing icy eyes and a holographic mouth, the next was some strange amalgamation of bird, statue and a wind chime. Three cyan eyes seemed to stared endlessly as it floated in midair.  
The next one was more familiar, a blue otter, dark fur pants with two scalchops on both of its hips. Then the smallest was a purple and tan cat that seemed to be smirking and eyeing everyone with mischief.

"Meet, Cryogonal, Sigilyph, Dewott, and Purrloin." Jed introduced his Pokemon.

Immediately curious, Ash took out the pokedex.

 _Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokemon._ _When its body temperature goes up, it turns into steam and vanishes. When its temperature lowers, it returns to ice._

 _Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokemon._ _The guardians of an ancient city, they use their psychic power to attack enemies that invade their territory._

 _Dewott, the Discipline Pokemon._ _Scalchop techniques differ from one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops._

 _Purrloin, the Devious Pokemon. Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws._

And speaking of the purple cat Pokemon, it was already swiping past Jed's torso, landing on the table snickering before looking at her paws.

There was nothing.  
The Pokemon's eyes turned back to her new trainer who was smirking holding his wallet connected to a chain on his pants.  
"Nice try. But I learned from the first time you did that."

Immediately the Pokemon huffed in defeat causing Ash to laugh.  
"That one definitely has a lot of moxy. New?"

Jed nodded. "Yep. Got her on the way here. She stole my wallet."

"Pur." No denial there.

"Anyway." The Aura Philosopher. "Met these other guys. Cryogonal, Sigilyph and Dewott from some other towns and cities. They're pretty great, already have had lots of moments with them." Happy expressions appeared on all the other Pokemon faces.

Meanwhile Oshawott was giving a terrified look towards the Dewott. Upon noticing his pre-volution was staring at him, did the Discipline Pokemon ask what's wrong.  
Startled by the nonchalant question, did Oshawott try to play it cool, of course that failed and just made the older Pokemon shake his head.

The humans also noticed this and it concerned Ash most of all. "That's the second time he's reacted this way. Maybe... something's wrong with Oshawott's... Perception stronger foe's?

A pat on his shoulder took Ash from worrisome thoughts. "You'll handle it." Jed said with utmost confidence in the young man. "C'mon. Gotta get ready for Anabel." A grin appeared on Ash's face. Both soon recalled their Pokemon, and Pikachu got back on Ash's shoulder before they headed to the first floor of the cafe.

Much to Ash's surprise Iris was there at a table, sipping a soda.

She sighted the two, her face red upon it.

Of course, our hero didn't notice this. "Hey Iris." He greeted with a wave. Pikachu chirped one as well.

"O-oh. Hey." She was still stuttering; that, Ash did notice. He cast a quick glance at his cousin. Jed was merely indifferent to this.

Naturally, he wasn't trying to be rude, just how the white haired man was.

"So..." Iris cast a glance at Jed. "Is this the friend you were waiting for?"

"Huh?" Ash realized he never explained. "Oh! Um. No. Actually, I'd didn't remember he was in the region at all.."

An imaginary arrow of dejection shot straight into the soul of Jed..

"Actually, my friend should be arriving soon and s-"

Suddenly, Jed and Spinda perked up. "Ah. They're here."

Ash sprung towards his cousin. "Really?" He asked where and to when Jed pointed to the direction, our hero with Pikachu at his heels jogged towards it.

"Same as always." Jed muttered staring where the teen ran off. He turned to Iris. "C'mon." He said still nonchalant and walked towards the same direction at his own pace.

"Wait up!" The girl stumbled at the sudden action before catching up.

"Um..." She seemed to be at a lost for words around the white haired man. "I..." Then she spotted the Pokemon on his head. "Is... is that a..." Racking her brain looking for an answer. "A spinda?! They're blue?!" Her eyes looked over the blue spots that dotted the Pokemon's silver white fur.

"Spiii?" Seems like the Blue Panda Pokemon just noticed the girl.

"No. They are normally orange." Jed explained.

Iris eyes began to sparkle at the implication. "Does that mean he's a shiny?!" A shiny foreign Pokemon! Her lucky day.

"No." And Jed bluntly shot her down like a meteor. " Well... not exactly. You could say... My Spinda... comes from a very specific location that alters his genes slightly. Thus, why he is blue. Like... say... a region variant, but only to a very specific island"

"What?" And as per usual, the words out of Jed's mouth was interpreted as nonsense by most people.

But enough of this drabble, instead up in front of them was Ash waiting by the edge south entrance. Already he was bouncing from foot to foot with Pikachu hopping up and down in place.

It just made Iris confused and garnered a smile from Jed.

By the time the two got there someone was arriving.

Iris eyes widened when she saw a girl get off a bike. She was fair skinned with a red flannel jacket, over a white shirt, her skinny jeans already had dirt on it and black fingerless gloves from her bike.

Her smile was wide, obviously happy as she forgoed her bike just then in favor of running. To Iris' greater surprise, she rushed towards Ash and hugged him, to which the guy returned.

"That." Jed said noticing her jaw slightly agape. "Is Ash's friend."

End of Chapter 6

* * *

 **Trouble seems to be brewing... but what?  
Who is this stranger?**

 **But for now, all seems to be forgotten in the wake of Ash and Pikachu's first Gym Battle in the Unova Region and the arrival of Anabel.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **One more thing.**

 **NO SPOILER!**


	7. Triple Gym Verse Double Frontier

**Bonjour les spectatuer  
Je m'appelle True-InTha-Blue**

 **Yes I am trying to learn french. Wish me luck.**  
 **You there dear viewers who speak multiple languages (I know because I see viewers from different countries), you guys rock.**  
 **Speaking of languages.**  
 **This chapter should be called 'In which the characters discuss unnecessary things never addressed in the Pokemon world such as language'.**

 **Just some fun stuff this chapter. Interaction and characters, which is my favorite thing to write about.**  
 **Hope you guys don't mind but this is my writing style. I am a character oriented author. Plus I need to get character relations established and how they can grow.**

 **It amazes me that people actually like Jed. Not many enjoy OC's. ( I included), so I try my hardest to make him not annoying.**

 **While he will be comic relief, he is also there to be a mentor figure for Ash and Anabel.**  
 **Representing a different type of maturity than what previous companions had to offer. He is not going to replace anyone.**

 **Also...**  
 **Does anyone want to draw fanart of the FOSTA universe?**  
 **I would love to see what you guys got.**

 **Follow me at Bluespinda at Tumblr.**

 **Just google search bluespinda. Click on the tumblr link.**  
 **You'll find me.**  
 **I post art (sometimes) and I am a follower of the Miraculous Ladybug and other things.**

 **Love to see FOSTA get some fanart, headcannons or other things people like about it.**  
 **Is it narcissistic of me to ask for this?**

 **Anywho, as always-**  
 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER! The rights to Pokemon belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak**

* * *

From One Side to Another  
By True-InTha-Blue  
Chapter 7  
Triple Gym Verse Double Frontier

x

Back to Ash,  
A warm hug greeted him to which in his humble opinion was one of the best ways to say hello.

A crooked grin found a way to his face as they pulled back.

"Thanks. I needed that." Anabel said mimicking the expression.

"Rough?" He asked.

"Eh... More like too long. Lot of details, necessary... But it took a long time."

"PIKA!"

"I haven't forgotten you." Anabel turned to the electric type and picked him up. Nuzzling his nose she asked him "You've been well Pikachu?"

"Pi pika pikaka!" In a sign of trust he rubbed cheeks against her. A small jolt but nothing she couldn't handle.

Walking up, Iris briefly remembered what Ash had told her earlier about Pikachu rubbing cheeks with the ones they trust.

"YOUR FRIEND IS A GIRL?!" She finally yelled after the questions and confusion she bottled up inside of her.

Ash looked at Iris bewildered expression, curious as to why she yelled out such a thing. "Uh..." He scratched his head. "Yeah." He cast a bemused expression at the Salon Maiden. The young woman was trying desperately to stifle the giggles erupting. To her, the spontaneous and random events that seem to happen around Ash were already adding more joy to the rough beginnings.

Even with Ash's own rough start to the region, the bright smile he had on his face that made his eyes crinkle and twinkle with a raw happiness never lessened or faded.  
Needless to say it was a trait Anabel envied and one of the reasons that made her fall for him.

"Hello there." Anabel addressed Iris with a polite bow, regaining the Salon Maiden persona. "My name is Anabel. And yes, I am Ash's friend. Who, is a girl by the way." She chuckled at the last part.

"OH!" Iris was taken aback by the prim and proper attitude of this young woman in contrast to the boisterous and wild Ash who she had been traveling with for the past couple of days. "Um... I'm Iris." A dragon appeared from her head. "And this is Axew!"  
The dragon-type spied the new comer and waved one of his stubby arms. "Xew!"

A new Pokemon, and Anabel's smile brightened at the sight. "Hello there." She approached closer, on impulse to pet the cutie but then stopped realizing what she was doing. "My I...?"

Iris got the idea and took out Axew from the bundles of hair and into her arms. Slowly, Anabel reached out to touch the hide of the Pokemon. Warm scales met a soft gloved hand and instantly Axew was putty in her hand.

"Xeeeeeeewwwwwwww..." The tusk Pokemon sighed in bliss with soothing emotions emitting through his body and easing all forms of stress and anxiety, no matter how small it was.

Truly the Salon Maiden was the bane for all aggressive Pokemon. One touch showed the connection of emotions and hearts.

"He's so cute." Anabel whispered before drawing her hand back. "He is a wonderful Pokemon. You must love him a lot." She commented towards Iris.

"YES!" Pride shot through the dark skinned girl. "Yep! Axew is my best friend."

"Oi. Anabel." Behind Iris was a familiar sight to Anabel. Jed waved with a wry grin. Apparently her sudden attraction to the new Pokemon and the way she couldn't control her empathetic link was humorous to the Aura user.

"That's right. Go figure we would run into here. Are you well Jed?"

A shrug. "Not bad. Least not compared to all the crap you and Ash went through. Ran into Ash here earlier and met his new..." Jed through for an appropriate word. "... companion?" He asked both Iris and Ash.

Ash and Pikachu shrugged while Iris bristled at the mere mention! "No! I'm guiding this k-..." Pause to consider her choice of words. "-guuuuuyyyy and we just happen to be going to same direction." she said with a huff.

Unsure, Jed and Anabel turned to Ash.

All he did was shrug again.

"Still, it's uncanny to to how fast you met someone to at least travel with you in another region." Anabe paused before laughing slightly. "Did he accidentally electrocute your bike?" A look of betrayal appeared on Ash and Pikachu's face when she asked that.

Immediately Iris' temper rose up. "NOOO! He toasted me instead!"

A mirthful glance and a bark of laughter tore out of Anabel's mouth. "Ash!" She called him out half in humor and half in disbelief.

Immediately Ash was on the defensive. "I didn't mean too! She was in a bush so I couldn't see and I apologized after!" He said waving his arm widely as though to wave his troubles away. It seemed like there a little bit of ill willing between Ash and Iris, from what Anabel could tell. Jed too judging by the way the green eyes glanced from between the two of them.

With remnants of laughter still in her voice Anabel turned to Iris, who, in turn, was fuming. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. Ash said he was sorry right?"

With a pause, stemmed from reluctance and a nudge of frustration, then did the young girl nod. A gentle smile appeared on Anabel. "There you go. Ash never meant to harm you. Truly he never really means anyone any harm. And he said he was sorry, there is nothing now to fret about."

Despite of the calming words, and true words, the Salon Maiden spoke, Iris puffed her cheeks out in defiance. The dark skinned girl was fighting against the peaceful atmosphere that this strange newcomer brought with her. Instantly, Iris' gut reaction was the fight or argue.  
But there was nothing to argue about, her words would be hollow and mean to a person who has done nothing to her except smile and complimented her and Axew.

With the last of her stubbornness that faded in the way of the gentle smile of Anabel's face. "Fine." She turned to Ash. "I accept your apology and..." Another pause, probably because the next words that came out tasted bitter. "Sorry... for being... a butt."

Not very eloquent but at least it was something.  
As for Ash, he nearly whistled in amazement. How Anabel's gentle and soothing demeanor overcame the stubbornness of Iris, in just short of meeting each other not less. Being able to reason with people in such a calm and civil way was something that Ash was envious of her, and another reason as to why he was attracted to the young lady.

As for the whistle, Ash held in it. Best be to be quiet and just take it like it is.  
So he smiled and held out his hand.

"Hey, thanks. And once again, never meant to shock ya. Right Pikachu?"

A chirp of agreement came from his shoulder.

A reluctant smile came out.

A small petite clapping sound came from behind. Jed was tapping the tips of his fingers together with Spinda doing the same in some form of applause.

"Yes yes. Very good. All is well." Jed trailed off as trying to think of any other types of well-do sayings. "But now the real question. Are you ready for your Gym Battle?"

* * *

The answer.

No.

Jed suspected that much (disappointed because it was always a treat to see his two friends battle), the two trainer wanting to rest for the night and Anabel probably wanted to get some dinner. The poor girl had been booking on that rattling bike since she left Nuvema Town and been rushing since Accumula town to get here in time.

She was a bit tired and frazzled with a craving for a hot cup of tea.

"So Anabel." Ash said as they walked along the main street, each side surrounded by tale houses and apartments with gardens hanging from the roofs. To the west did a large garden appear with fruit trees and finely trimmed hedges. Wooden arches created with vines blessed the entrances into and out. "Do you remember any good places?"

A pause from Anabel and an inquisitive eyebrow from Jed, along with a surprised expression from Iris. And then she answered.

"Not really Ash. I... never really got out around Unova before I went to Kanto. So...Sorry no." She offered an apologetic smile.

Ash cocked his head. "Hey that's alright. Just wondering."

"That explains it!" Iris proclaimed with pounding her first in her hand. When everyone turned to her to explain what was this profound epiphany, did the girl point towards Anabel.

"You. Your accent is like Ash's but I knew you looked too much like a Unovian to be from Kanto. I thought you seemed to fit in here more." Iris a smirk on her face.

Upon looking on Anabel, Iris didn't know why she didn't see it sooner. Pale skin, and a small compact build. Her hair was bright colored (common but the purple color was unusual even for Unova) and bright eyes that gleamed of Bellflowers in the sunlight. The hair seemed wispy like mist streams but fluffy in the way it stuck out and curled around her neck and face. Only the fact she spoke, much like Ash, exchanging a few syllables and raising their pitch accent at the end of sentences.

The young lady in question shifted uncomfortable, but for what exactly it was hard to say. "Goodness. It's the pale skin isn't? No matter how much time I spend outside, I never can seem to get a tan." She turned to Ash. "I mean look at you, you got far darker then when I met you when we were thirteen."

Once again, as his go-to action, Ash shrugged. "Eh... But Iris is right. You do speak more like me, Guess living in Kanto for as much as you did you speak more kantonese."

"It is interesting how much can change in dialect between Unova and Kanto." Jed commented. "Apparently this is because, the original language of Unova was rather rough and eventually became too convoluted, so they took up Eastern Dialect, though remnants of the original does still persist."

Anabel turned to Jed. "You certainly seem to know a lot of about languages." She commented.

Jed didn't think much of it. "I like to do research when coming to a new region... for... personal reason.. For example, did you know, a region called Kalos, still uses its native Language... so If you ever decide to head their... best brush of on you Kal so you know where you're going."

This was interesting and nice little talk. Something simple and fun, especially for Ash and Pikachu. There has been a rough few days, but tomorrow was going to be a gym battle, tomorrow was where he will watch Anabel be in a gym battle.  
Right now he was enjoying a meal with his friends, laughing when Larvesta popped out of Anabel's backpack and the tale of how Jed wrecked his bike when he got a random headache that lead him off a cliff and into a river.

"Unfortunately for me... Looks like Striaton City doesn't have a good bike shop, so I'm stuck here until a bus comes for I get on the road myself." Jed muttered ruefully. Waiting meant wasting time for him, and he was in no position to waste time.

They were sitting in a large Pokemon center that had an east wing connected to it. It was more dedicated for trainers and travelers to hang out, complimentary pre-packed snacks and vending machines containing any myriad of drinks from the overly healthy chalk like textures of protein drinks to the all consuming sugar of soda pop.

Jed and Iris were on the left, another pot of tea served, conjured up magically from Jed's backpack. Spinda sitting on the edge of the table, Axew in Iris' hair. Iris had a large blush on her face, but no one paid no mind to it.

Ash and Anabel were on one side of the table, snacks littered here and there, Pikachu and Espeon sat in the middle of them and Larvesta was held in the Salon Maiden's arms.

Anabel was quietly munching on a sandwich.

The Pokemon had berries on their paws.

Ash had been asking how Anabel's journey went. Compared to the adventures and trials Ash went, her was needless to say, tame. A few wild pokemon she asked to battle with Larvesta, in order to get him used to the trainer's life. Of course when she spoke of asking Pokemon, Iris seemed to be at a lost of what the young woman meant.

Anabel was indeed asking them. Politely mind you. In contrast Ash talked about his adventures, Pidove and Team Rocket, next with the Sandiles, and getting Oshawott who followed him from Professor Juniper's Lab to his encounters with Team Rocket, and that lead to him finding Tepig.

A very uncharacteristic dark look crossed over Anabel's face when he told her of Tepig's unfortunate past.  
A shiver passed over Iris. It was even darker than Ash's. Quickly her eyes darted to the White Haired man next to her, his face impassive and blank. Thoughts hidden underneath an iron lock.

In her hair, unbeknownst to her, Axew shivered as though something bad intruded in his mind.

"Laaarrr..." But it was Larvesta who whimpered, looking up to Anabel with pleading eyes. Instantly her face softened with apologies at the ready.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to have that happen." Her voice soft and comforting. Underneath the table, a rough hand covered hers.

"Hey." Ash said. "It's alright. I'll take good care of Tepig." He offered a grin.

"On to a different subject." Jed wisely said. "Ash you challenged me to a battle after the Gym Match. "He grinned. Mischievous and cunning. "Why don't we include Anabel in aye?."

A look of surprise and excitement coursed through Ash. "A three way battle?"

"In my travels I found that Unovians like to do things in three. Triple battles and... as you poorly put, three way battles."

Iris chimed in. "Oh yeah. We do that. Plus rotation battles are a thing here to."

Ash, needless to say, couldn't wait to try all these new ways to battle. And he had three pokemon for one of those Triple battles. But back to the subject at hand, he turned to Anabel to see what she had to say.

And needless to say what the answer was. "Of course." She was a trainer, and even more so, a Frontier Brain. Pokemon Battles ran in her blood and was one of the ways to simultaneously connected to Pokemon and humans. "Espeon has been itching for a battle."

Ash nodded, saying it was the same with Pikachu.

"But what are we going to do with the gym battle?" Ash asked her, curious to what she had to say.

A thoughtful look, she explained. "Larvesta isn't strong enough to take on a gym, and Espeon is too strong, I assume the same with you."

"Yeah, Tepig, Pidove and Oshawott are not strong enough yet. But I don't want to crush the gym with Pikachu."

As they were discussing this, Iris was bewildered. Crush the gym, too powerful? Were Ash and Anabel really that strong? Once again she questioned just who were these trainers?

Briefly, she wondered if Jed was just as strong.

' _Of course.'_ She thought with pride. _'He's a mature smart man.'_ A blush slowly raised on her face again.

"Axew..." Her Pokemon noticed this, and sweat dropped.

"What about limiters? Braces?" Jed brought up. "I know they may not be preferable... but they could solve your problem. But that's up to you."

Considering it, Ash and Anabel turned to their Pokemon. "Would you guys mind?

Immediately Pikachu and Espeon began to discuss it, a sequence of chirps and meows between the cat and the mouse Pokemon. In only a little bit did they both nod.

They were willing to try it out and see how it goes. They may have to get use to it, but they were willing to take on the challenge.

"The gyms should have limiters on pokemon. Or I can lend you mine... I happen to have a spare as well as my main one, needs a bit adjustment... and then there is the thre-" Jed abruptly halted his sentence. "So... who get's the battle first?"

"Spi spi spi." Spinda laughed at his trainer's near misstep. No spoilers please.

Immediately, Anabel answered. "I believe Ash should. He's the most excited. Not to mention it will help me by example. It's been awhile since I actually participated in a gym battle. So I'll learn from him." She said with a fond smile towards him.

Ahs grinned, getting her joke that he would be the one teaching her for a change. "Don't know how much I can teach ya. You're already a great trainer."

A red blush passed over both their faces.

Jed smiled at the cuteness.

Iris... didn't know what to make of it. She squinted at the both of them trying to figure out what mystery laid before her.  
Just what was going on?

* * *

Night time, with the half waned moon standing high in the sky, did the noise of the day slumbered to make room for those who dwell in the shadow of the horizon. Thus too did our heroes decided it would be best to sleep as well.  
Jed already having a separate room, offered to have Ash sleep as well. Anabel and Iris would be together.

Ash knew it was for the best, as many people would be confused with how comfortable he was with Anabel and she with him, and may even deem it inappropriate.

It was a common thing, too many people now these days rushed and never took it easy like these too.

Anabel walked out, hair wet from her shower and dressed in flannel PJ's. It was good to take one again; though the experience of once again traveling and using the local water she found as hygiene was not unwelcome, it was always good to stay clean.

After all, she wasn't here at Unova just as a trainer, but also as a Frontier Brain. She had to look professional even then.

She sighed thinking of how much work she had to do... She wasn't used to this, working on Battle Frontier stuff when off season... But Scott has been nagging her to find a passion she could use outside of the Battle Frontier.

Wasn't Pokemon and Pokemon battling along being a Salon Maiden wasn't enough? Those were her passions, the only thing that she had.

Anabel shook her head to ward off the thoughts. She will deal with this on a later date.  
In front of her, the pokemon Axew and Larvesta were playing with each other in the middle of the floor, a mock pokemon battle of waving stubby arms and softly butting heads.

A smile passed her. Right, now here would be time to relax and just be a trainer.  
Seems like they could be good friends, since they were of similar age.

Iris was sitting on the bed, knees up to her chest watching the pokemon. Her long, long dark hair was down. Espeon was loafing on Anabel's bed, watching the young pokemon closely, Chirping in with advice on how a pokemon battle would go.

"Sorry about the wait." Anabel said to Iris. And beckoned to the bathroom behind her. "Do you need to use the shower?"

Iris shook her head. "No. It's fine." To be honest, Iris was a bit intimidated by this strange young woman who suddenly appeared. In all honesty she felt like the fourth wheel with Ash and Pikachu knowing Jed and Anabel.  
What a familiar feeling.

As though sensing the girl's unease, and in all actuality she probably did, Anabel smiled gently. "So you got to know Ash huh?" A grin spread across her face as she sat down on her own bed. Fond memories appeared along with a warmth that was always associated with them. "Gotta tell you, that guy really knows how to make a first impression." Beneath her voice came a mysterious playfulness.

Iris glowered. "Yeah. Seriously." Then she perked up. "Wait. What was it like when you first met Ash?" The girl was curious on how someone was refined as Anabel could meet a guy like Ash and how they clicked off.

"Well..." A small snort came out of the purple haired girl, slowly eroding the image of a composed young lady. "He, Pikachu and his other pokemon were being chased by a hoard of beedrill. And that wouldn't be the first time either."

"Really?" Iris thought about it for a moment. "Yeah that sounds like him. He seems to get into trouble a lot. "So you ended up being chased as well?"

"Not the first time." Anabel choose her next words very carefully. "I helped him... escape. Though the second time. Those Beedrill were very determined and their stings caused his Tauros to crash into us and into a lake."

Pure disbelief came across Iris' face. Horror of what it might be like for that to happen to her. "Then how on earth did you become friends with a guy like him?"

"Because it was fun." Anabel said simply. "The thing about Ash is... despite all these things happen or what he might cause to other people, he has never meant ill intent." She closed her eyes, thinking of the strange happenings that Ash brings with him. The excitement, the joy, from going across regions to traversing in different dimensions.

"So I have to ask. You're intending to travel with him?" The Salon Maiden asked. She was genuinely curious about this.

You could see Iris bristle at the thought. "Yeah right!" She said crossing her arms in defiance. "We just happen to be walking in the same direction that's all!"

Undoubtedly, Anabel did not believe the young girl's protest in the slightest. "Okay. Okay." She gentle said with her arms up to show she will not pry. "Larvesta." She called out softly to her pokemon.

Knowing instantly on what his trainer wanted, the dual type said goodnight to Axew and got on the bed.

Iris saw this, and made her remember something else she wanted to say. "Okay, one more thing. How on earth did you get a Larvesta? Even in Unova they are rare."

Anabel thought about it for a moment. "You're gonna need to ask my friend, Brandon, about that. He's the one who gave me Larvesta as an egg. But that can wait for tomorrow. We should sleep well, as it's going to be an exciting day ."

Iris nodded. "The gym battle... Alright... g'night."

"Good night."

* * *

It was morning, together the four and their respective Pokemon walked in the marketplace of Striaton City.

Larvesta was in Anabel's backpack, snoozing despite of the other humans around. The civilians watched in turn at the trainer's with the rare pokemon and other region pokemon like the Espeon, Pikachu and the strange, strange blue Spinda.

A camera came out of the side pocket of her bag, kinda bulky as it is an old model. Finding a hobby what seemed to her amateur photography.

While Anabel was enjoying the sight of this new town. Rarely she went outside the Tohjo Falls area. But when she did, it was always good to intake the sights. Even more so now that she was back into her home region after so long.  
Gosh... it really has been over five years hasn't it...  
Feels like a lifetime ago...  
She shook her head.

"Taking up photogrophy again?" Jed asked from the side. He had a hobby too as an ameture artist. It was fun to have and helped broaden one's interest.

Another click of the camera. "Yeah. Figured that this would be a good place to start up again."

Ash, couldn't help but grimace, the camera reminding him of the brat, Trip, with his camera.

"Watcha got there?" He asked glancing over.

A soft little smile got on her face as Anabel showed him her pictures. "Just stuff. People and pokemon watching, looking at their smiles. Just... nice you know?"

The feel he got from her was different from Trip's photography. More feeling and more honesty.

Then Anabel glanced at his face. A thoughtful expression passed over her. "Y'know... I have to say... you seem...?"

"Seem?" Ash grimaced. He past a glance at Pikachu, who gave one back. They were hoping that she had not been noticing their nervous glances when they had been walking around towns.  
But they should know better than to hide this from a person that senses emotions like reading a book.

"Nervous." The purple haired girl said bluntly. She stopped, then she crossed her arms. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Uh..." The party halted and all eyes were in him. "So... Don't freak out." He and Pikachu put their hands (and paws) up defensively. "But... I don't know where the gym is."

"Ha!" Iris voice came from behind him. "Typical for a k-" She halted her triumphant tone when she saw an amber eye peered at her from beneath the darkness of Ash's cap.

"Well... figures from someone who is not from here." She quickly corrected herself. Before casting a small glare back at Ash.

Sensing the slight hostility between the two, Anabel smoothly and calmly stepped in. "Iris. Since you are from here, could you direct us to the gym please?" She asked sweetly.

And then it was Iris turn to look nervous and sheepish. Her eyes diverted like there was something spectacular in the sky. "Oh um... well you see... I uh..." Her eyes darted to Jed and remembered a particular detail when she first met him. "Um! Jed! Y-you battled the gym here before! You obviously know where it is!" Mission success, she has diverted the attention off of her.

Jed's face remained impassive. "I do." Spinda nodded with him.

Everyone waited for him to continue.  
And he didn't.

"And?" Ash asked when nothing seemed to come out.

This time a wide cheshire grin spread across his face. "I'm not gonna tell you."

"Why?" Anabel and Ash both asked in disbelief.

"Why should I?" He asked with a shrug. That insufferable tone made Ash's blood boil and Anabel's eye twitch.  
Iris stood with bewilderment at the flippant attitude this guy had.

"Because we're _friends."_ Anabel stressed that last word. Breaking her cool polite persona for the no nonsense attitude as someone who has dealt with Jed's bull before.

"Not a good reason as to why I shouldn't mess with you guys. Well..." He said pondering but not really pondering. With the same grin he turned to face them. " I guess I could help you in some aspect...You could try what I did to find it." He offered but trailing off.

"And that is...?"

Jed thumbed towards the town Square. "Go to the middle of town and scream for a few minutes. I did that until someone told me where the Gym was. Good thing to otherwise any longer and I think they would have called the police on me."

Pure silence met him. An unfathomable look was over the humans and pokemon both. As for Jed and Spinda, he remained completely impassive to their stares.

"It worked."

He paused.  
"On second thought. Maybe not. Don't think these folks would appreciate someone screaming for a second time. They may actually call the police. Don't know about you, but I don't really want to meet an Officer Jenny..." He turned around and muttered quietly to himself. "At least if I can help it."

After a good minute or so did Anabel finally speak up. "Okay. Here's a plan. Let's just ask around like normal-" She cast a glance at Jed. "-people."

"Yeah sounds good." Ash quickly agreed before any more nonsense was spouted. He liked fun and all but yeesh did this guy take it to another level.

Said person had one last thing to say. "Pfft. Boring. Fine do it you plebeian way. I would ask..." Green eyes glanced around. "That guy." He pointed to a green haired teenager. "Anyway bye." With that, Jed Fled From the Battle.  
 _(run away sound effects)_

Spinda didn't notice this until his trainer was a bit away. "Spi?... SPIN! DA! SPINDA!" And the Blue Panda pokemon scurried off to the direction his trainer with.  
Spinda Fled From the Battle..

"That. Was the soundest advice we have gotten from him this whole entire time." Anabel said.

"Ephe."

"Eh..." Ash said with a grin. "At least he's funny. Can't believe he actually screamed until he got a gym battle. Let's go though. He gave us a direction guess we have nothing left to but to ask."

The two trainers started to walk but then noticed that a certain dark-skinned girl was still frozen in place to where the white haired man left.

A sigh escaped Anabel. "I'll handle it." She said before gentle taking Iris' shoulder and leading her away. "Yes... he is like this." She said to to the other girl with a grin. Referencing Jed's eccentric behavior.  
Rejoining Ash, she continued. "I much rather have him act like this. From what he told me, in the past he was far more antisocial and very reclusive. In his words, "a drag to be around".

"Yeah. We should ask Steven. He would know more what Jed was like." Ash said, referencing the Hoenn Champion, Steven Stone, who was also Jed's cousin, sharing the same last name.

From what Ash and Anabel heard, the two were good friends. Though Steven seems to be the far more talented trainer, they kept in contact and trained with each other.

One could say that by that extension, Ash is distantly related to a Champion. Something that excited the boy when he thought about it.

Iris sighed lost at what was going on around her. It seemed like a hurricane of endless madness and chaos wherever Ash went.  
Obviously he influenced Jed as well, as it would be impossible otherwise for a young man like him to be so... Goofy.

Axew popped out, laughing at the obvious denial of his trainers. Young, he may be but even this little dragon could see what was written in clear detail.

Of course, Iris ignored this and handed her pokemon an apple in some attempt to stifle the laughter.

Much to the surprise of everyone, the one guy, Jed had pointed up earlier came up to them.

"Say, an Axew!" A young man of sixteen, with bright green eyes and hair to match, suited up in a waiter outfit. Obviously he had been shopping by the bag of produced in his arms. With a peering curiosity. He searched for something in the dragon-type, smiled when he seemed to find it.

"Soft skin as fresh as new grass and tusk like newly sprouted shoots. And a future as bright and limitless as the early morning sun. A perfect partner for a young lady who seems at one with nature."

"Wow. Thanks so much." Iris was obviously flattered and Axew showed similar appreciation.

"Axew."

The two older trainers and their Pokemon had their heads coacked. And here they thought they heard the end of nonsensical words.

"Ephe?"  
"Pi?"  
The pokemon voiced the unsaid thoughts of their humans.

To which the green haired stranger turned his gaze in their direction.

His jaw dropped slightly.

"A Pikachu?" His eyes turned down to Anabel's feet. "And an Espeon?!" You could see were the stranger's irises widen to where they nearly took over all his eyes.

"IT'S A PIKACHU AND ESPEON!"

And once again it seems like Unovians do not know the golden rule of personal space and suddenly reach and grab a Pikachu.  
"It's the first one I've seen up close." He started to peer around the pokemon and pikachu was slowly starting to twitch from agitation.  
"Hello there!"

"Pi..."  
Ash stepped and took Pikachu back into his arms.  
"Careful there buddy. Pikachu doesn't like being handled like that." Ash said putting his partner back on his shoulder.

The stranger seemed to realize what he was doing. "Oh! Forgive my manners. It's just that it's such a treat to see one. You and the miss here are lucky to have such rare pokemon, y'know?"

Anabel however corrected him. "Actually, were from Kanto." The stranger expressed obvious surprise coming from her, as noted by Iris previously, the Salon Maiden looked Unovian.

"Yeah." Ash continued. "My names Ash and I come from Pallet Town." He gestured to the Salon Maiden. "And this is Anabel. She lives near the Tohjo Falls."

Then Anabel picked up where he left off. "Pikachu is Ash's Special Partner and Espeon is mine."

"Pikachu."  
"Espeon."

"How do you do. My name is Cilan. A Pokemon Connoisseur."

Another thing that Ash and Anabel were at a lost for.

"Pokemon Connoisseur?" Ash echoed back. "Never heard of it. Anabel?"

She shook her head. "I may originally be from Unova but I never got out much. So I have never heard of that term. Iris?" She turned to the girl with a polite smile. "You would be so kind as to explain to us what that is, or you Mr. Cilan?"

Iris, once again, was taken back by the sheer sophistication and purity of the Young Lady, her normal first reaction to call Ash a kid again evaporated in this person's presence.  
"I-I- Um..."

Cilan was far more civil and composed. "Oh that's not odd at all. It's a job not commonly known outside of the Unova region." A sense of pride overcame him. "I use my knowledge and experience to judge the compatibility between trainer's and their pokemon. I then help them form closer relationships. And that's the job of a Pokemon Connoisseur."

"Really?" Ash mused and directing his eyes towards Anabel.  
"Pretty Useful." Anabel met his gaze with a slight smile that he returned.  
Pokemon Connoisseur is cool and all but Ash doubted it was better than someone who could actually feel Pokemon emotions like their own, to the point where they could practically know what the pokemon were speaking.

AKA. Anabel.

"Shouldn't we be searching for the Gym?" Iris insisted. She was getting weird vibes from Ash... more so than usual.

"Oh yeah. That's right." Ash realized that they had been distracted. "So Cilan. Someone told us that you would know where the Striaton City Gym was? Think you can help us out?"

"I see." Cilan said. "That explains it. I'll take you there. Follow me."  
Well that was surprisingly easy.

Immediately Anabel was on guard. She knew better than this, Jed liked to play games.

Still she smiled in her mind.  
 _'Alright. Let's see what game you have for us.'_ Always a bit fun to mix things up.

They arrived at a very big building. More like a miniature palace. But the unique poke'ball symbol on top and the atmosphere it extruded definitely called it out as a bonafide gym.

"Yes!" Ash got a excited look. " _[Sugoi]!"_ He exclaimed. But seeing Cilan's and Iris' face of confusion, Ash realized he slipped back into Kantonese slang.

Luckily for him, Anabel was there to help. "That's a common way to say 'awesome' in Kanto. A lot of people say it often."

Cilan was excited at this. "Interesting. While I do not know much, Kantonese culture, from what I do know, is fascinating. If we ever have time, I would love to know more about the differences between Kanto and Unova.

"Sure thing." Anabel agreed as Ash and Pikachu ran on ahead to barge through the doors.

"Alright! Let's Battle!"  
"Pi Ka!"  
Their typical enthusiasm was shot though, when nothing seemed to be a gym.

It was a cafe`... Full of girl.

No surprise, his face became red with embarrassment with a tinge of frustration. Wasn't this suppose to be the gym?  
None of the female patrons looked like trainers...

He and Pikachu gritted their teeth and turned to Cilan.  
"I thought you said this was a _gym."_ He growled out.

Cilan was taken aback by the duo's sudden change of attitude. Ash wasn't wrong, even Iris didn't know what was going on.

"This is the Striaton Gym?"

Anabel stepped in, questioning the area around them. Her sense told her something was up. Espeon felt the same judging by the way she was twirling around her legs. But no one was able to further question when a waiter with wild bright red hair and eyes shimmied up to the group.

"Hi! Welcome!"

Then a waiter with blue hair that draped over his face and blue eyes.

'Welcome friends."

And as though affecting him with their own bravado, did Cilan forgot his previous nervousness and gently pushed the party further in.  
"Please make yourself at home."

Before they all knew it, the humans were seated at the table. Pikachu still on Ash's shoulder, Espeon leaping on Anabel's lap and Axew still in Iris' hair.

"Comfy?" Cilan asked when the red haired waiter zoomed in as a staraptor would dive for prey.

"So, are you all ready to order?" He asked with a smile.

"May I start you off with something to drink?" The blue haired one asked in turned.

"No... thanks." Ash bit out feeling a spark of irritation within. He and Pikachu had been so hyped for today. Already the hot flame of passion and his blood itching for a fight. For a brawl.

But the barrage of questions didn't end there.  
"Change your mind? May I suggest a refreshing Soda Pop?"

"Not thirsty." This time it was growl.  
"Piii..." Pikachu was getting irritated himself, judging by the tiny sparks emitting from his cheeks that brushed against Ash's face.

None of the waiters seemed to be sensing this change. "Alright then." The red waiter winked. "We have a reasonably priced lunch menu."

No matter how many times he said no, the two just kept at it, suggesting this or that, specials or favorites? The woman started to gossip none too quietly about him.

And that spark of irritation in the both of them was starting to turn into an inferno.

Right before he exploded in frustration, a hand met his shoulder. His anger flowed out in a river as calm and soothing feelings replaced them.

It was Anabel. Who else? With relaxed eyes and pacifying smile that helped ease the negative emotions in both Ash and Pikachu.  
It boggled Ash's mind how she could remain so calm in this situation. Ever so slightly she leaned in a whispered not to be heard by anyone but him.

"Follow my lead." She said.

While not know what she meant, Ash trusted her and waited.

Abruptly, Anabel got up, looking dejected and saddened and thus the waiters shut up.  
"I'm sorry." Anabel was somber, Espeon head's dropping as she pawed her trainer's leg. Picking her up, Anabel continued. "I guess... this isn't the place we were looking for." Her voice lowered. Disappointed was more than evident.

Ah... now Ash saw what was going on. "Anabel." He said softly, getting up. He put on a grim face. "You're right. Obviously, we were mislead." He cast a glare towards Cilan. "Guess... This place doesn't want good trainers." He said.

"Pikaaaaaa..." Pikachu's ears dropped.

"Yeah..." Anabel's voice was still doleful. Together the two and their Pokemon started to walk out.

"WAIT!" The three waiter's cried out simultaneously. Arms reaching out, desperate to grab the two's attention.

With their backs still turned towards the waiters, hidden grins of the utmost accomplishment dawned on our heroes and their pokemon's faces.  
But Anabel quickly put on her somber persona.

"Yes?"

Arrows of regret shot through the waiter's hearts for making such a pretty lady cry.

They bowed, spines craning with their heads almost touch the floor.

"We apologize!" Cilan said first, half yelling as to show his guilt.

"We took our act too far." The red haired one said.

"We are ashamed to make such a bad impression on our guests."

Still acting, and having fun with it, Ash turned arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Why do you guys care? Obviously you guys are not gym leaders, so guess me and Anabel gotta head somewhere else." Once again they slowly turned around but before they could did the triplet's

"WAIT PLEASE!" They cried again.

This time Anabel and Ash turned around fully.

Casting nervous glances at each other, did Cilan finally speak up.  
"The gym is here..." He bowed again, the others following suit. "We are the gym leaders."  
The patrons who had been watching this whole were shocked and amazed. It was unusual for the trio to lose their cool and composed attitude.

So, as the fangirls, cheerleader outfits appeared out of nowhere to hail and celebrate the handsome triplets.

"Yeah! You guys can do it!"

"Challenge them! You guys can beat these noobs!"

Inspired by the cheers, the three regained their bravado.  
In a flash, spot lights washed over the three and the main lights dimmed. The flair of performance and drama spread to the far corners of the gym, and the cheers of the girl's grew louder.

Cilan spoke first. "Alright you two! We'll grant your request.

"So you're a challenger." The red haired guy said next. "Then you'll receive a welcome as hot and pleasant as the new day sun!"

The the blue haired one countered. "No. I think we should be cool. Like a refreshing glass of water. Chilled of course."

Hearts were popping out from nowhere. The sighs and dreamy gasps of the fangirls were countering the dramatic serious appearance that the three gym leaders.

And yet despite of all of this fanfare and glamour, the two Frontier Brains and their Pgave flat stares.

"Okay then." Ash said unamused.  
Phantom arrows of dejection pierced the hearts of the triplets and the fangirls.

Once again Anabel whispered to him.  
"They could rival Tucker in their performance."

The black haired teenager attempted to stifle his laughter, not succeeding judging by the light snickers. Pikachu was faring worse.

In attempt to regain their cool persona's.

"This is the Striaton Gym."  
"And the three of us-"  
"Are Triplet Brothers."

"And where the Gym Leaders!"

Iris and Axew, who were absorbing everything with wide eyes, was amazed that there could be more than one gym leaders.

Obviously she hasn't been to Hoenn.

"Now it's-" Cilan began.

"Show Time!" His two brothers finished, posing and the wall behind them opened revealing bright light and more importantly a battle ground.

Rocky, but with plenty of space to duke it out and use the terrain to the advantage of the party who's the smartest.  
The cheerleaders and Iris were on the top floor.  
The girls, in their cheerleader outfits, rushed out, squeals and other high pitched nonsense following in their wake and making out main hero cringe.

This time it was he who leaned towards Anabel. "And that's why you're the better girl." He said with a smirk that spoke about her mature persona.

She smirked back. "You flatter me." Playful until she lightly socked his arm. Light blushes were on both of their faces when they followed the Gym Leaders into the battle ground.

"Thanks for keeping up with me on that sudden act of ours."

"No prob. But I have to wonder how you figured it out."

Anabel looked towards the three gym leaders. "I had an inkling to what was going on  
Plus... I can tell when someone is trying to lead me on." She cast an unamused look at Ash. "While I do not like tricking others... I dislike _being_ tricked even more."

A sweat drop from Ash. "I'll keep that in mind."

As the trainer's checked the field, Cilan began to explain. "So now is the time for you to select your battle opponent."

Needless to say, that was a new one, especially to Ash and Pikachu who had many a gym battle underneath their belts. Literally and figuratively respectively.

"Choose?" He voiced the confusion both of them head.

"That's correct!" Cilan confirmed. "Me. Or Chili." The red haired waiter grinned. "Or Cress." Obviously the blue haired one. "You can battle any one of us. Our rule states, that if your victorious against the one you choose, you'll earn the Trio Badge."

And thus did the Triplets reveal their Pokemon. New ones, Pansear, Panpour, and Pansage. Each representing Fire, Water and Grass. And then once again, did the Gym Leaders began to vye towards both trainer's challenge.

But among this, Ash got an idea. A crazy, radical and outrageous idea. An odd grin appeared on his face that made the three Gym Leaders quiet and called attention to the Pokemon and the Salon Maiden.

"So... we can choose... anyone of you to battle?" He asked just to clarify. Hesitantly, did they nod, unsure to where this guy was going.

"What are you thinking Ash?" Anabel questioned getting a large sense of excitement and eagerness from the trainer. Sparking interest inside of her.

"Well." The grin turned on full force and a hot fiery feel came off of Ash, the battle spirit burning within. "How bout Anabel and me battle all three of your. At the same time."

Truly what a bewildering statement. Never did any suggested such a bizarre and outrageous challenge before.

Anabel on the other hand was excited and thrilled to bits about the idea. " A two on three battle... I knew there's a reason why I like you." She said to him, though the three Gym Leaders were too startled to pay attention to her. She then turned to the three. "I'm game. What about you?"

Iris, was in a similar state. "Really? Three against the both of them? Isn't that unfair?"

And so the three were voicing their concern.  
"Are sure, it seems like an intense match for you and..." Cress' eyes turned toward Anabel. A slight smile on his face. "A pretty young lady such as yourself."

At this, neither the Pokemon or humans were impressed.  
A sigh escaped Anabel. "Looks like we have no choice." she said to Ash. Then she walked towards the battlefield, Espeon on her heels and using Psychic to take off the backpack. With her eyes closed she straightening out her black gloves, a competitive look on her. "Guess Ash and I will have to educate you three on who you're going to be facing." The real Salon Maiden was starting to appear.

And like before, Ash followed, a savage grin on his face with Pikachu mimicking it. "That's right." He walked towards her. "There is no such thing as a battle too intense, especially for someone for me or Anabel."

Now it was there time to put on a performance. But one more raw, powerful and true then the three gym leaders.  
"No surprise though. Not many hear of what we do outside of Kanto." Anabel said half speaking to herself and to the others.

"But that doesn't mean we are any less." Ash added. And then he slammed his fist into his hand, savage, raw and passionate. "We are the type who thrive in battle, fighting is in ours and our Pokemon's blood. I say bring it!" He called out.

Anabel, in contrast was composed, confident and able. "Bring you best, your gonna need it. We are from the Battle Frontier. I am the Salon Maiden Anabel!"

"And I'm the Castle Guardian Ash!"

Then they held their fist up and both said.

 _"You think you got what it takes?"_

"Pika!"  
"Ephe!"

The two stood tall with their pokemon on their side. There was no grandeur, just pure utter eagerness to fight, for victory and for flaming emotions to flow in the language of combat.

Not cheers or applause, just silence in the wake of these two's presence. They didn't need it. They were on a different league than anyone has seen before. These two and their pokemon were not to be trifled with.

Cilan couldn't help but swallow.  
 _'Who are these people?'_ He asked himself, intimidated... but also... excited.

It was though their speech and presence ignited something within him. An urge that was slowly growing. To test his skill... not as a gym leader... but as a trainer.

And based on the looks of his brothers, they had the same feel.

"Very well." Cilan said. "We accept your challenge."

End of Chapter 7

* * *

 **Because sometimes you need to troll.**

 **Played Final Fantasy XV on December.**

 **Good game.**  
 **Made it to the top five games of all time for me.**  
 **Yeah it has plot hole and you can tell that the developers wanted to add more.**  
 **But this game is still**

 _ **really**_ **good.**

 **...**  
 **Still waiting for Kingdom Hearts 3.**

 **IT'S BEEN 13 YEARS!**  
 **Common! WHY IS IT ALWAYS 13?**  
 **CURSE YOU XEHANORT!**

 **NEXT TIME!**

 **Ash and Anabel verse the 3 Gym Leaders!**  
 **Who will win?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Answer is kinda obvious.**


	8. Let's Go! The Maiden and The Guardian!

**For the love of all that is good I am not dead.**

 **Yeesh.  
I am going to finish this story.  
**

 **It may take awhile  
Here is why:  
I am at my senior year, at an art collage.  
As an animator.  
I have to make a animated short film at the end of the year.  
That's a lot of work.  
Not only that, I need to work on my portfolio and find positions for jobs at the end of the year.  
That includes, websites, business cards, resumes, cover letters and demo reels.**

 **I am extremely busy and at the end of the day, my art and career will always take priority over my hobbies.**  
 **Fanfiction is my hobby.**  
 **The reason I was able to update once a month is because I had time to write chapters during them summer.**  
 **I have not had much time to write even on weekends.**

 **Don't get me wrong.**  
 **I am super glad so many people like and are entertained by this story. I'm glad it brings you smiles and joy and all that good jazz.**  
 **It makes me happy, your happiness gives me smiles as well.**

 **Few things can make me grin seeing someone say that got back into Pokemon because of my fics!**  
 **That's amazing.**  
 **You're Amazing.**

 **But please know that I try to update as soon as I can.**  
 **If I do die I told my retaliative to log into my account and post up on it that I did indeed died.**

 **But I haven't. I don't intend to any time soon. And I don't intend to let this story go unfinished.**

 **And so, let's begin!**  
 **(and remember to check the bottom for more information)**

 **As always,**  
 **Enjoy the chapter**

 **EDIT: YES! Giratina will be in the story! No he will not randomly appear to strangers.  
I will get him when the plot requires him.  
Stop asking.**

 **DISCLAIMER! The rights to Pokemon belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak**

* * *

From One Side to Another: Sides of Unova

By True-InTha-Blue

Chapter 8

Let's Go! The Maiden and Guardian's Arrival!  
x

"Very well." Cilan said. "We accept your challenge."

To say Iris was dumbfounded by the turn of events, would be a gross misunderstanding of her character.  
While most of the terms, such as 'Battle Frontier', "Castle Guardian' and 'Salon Maiden' were unknown in definition, the feel, presence and pride the emanating from those who said them.

Ash and Anabel.

Two strangers from Kanto with a Pikachu and a Espeon.  
One wild and hot headed, the other elegant and composed.

The perceptions Iris has built up in the short time she had known them came crumbling down, blasted away by a fighting-type versus a rock-type. In actuality, she had no idea just who these two were or what was their true personality.

But one thing was true.

Right now, they shared the force of storms and blizzards coming for you. Terrifying and awe inspiring all the same.

A love for pokemon and a love for battle. Shared by two very different individuals who seemed to be equals on this field.

"What''s going on Axew?" Iris didn't know why she was asking her pokemon, the dragon-type would know even less than her; old habits die hard.

"Axeeeewwww..."

" Looks like the fun is about to begin." A voice came from the side.

Hair flew and a shrill shriek came from the young girl when Jed seem to have been waiting on the railing this entire time. Mysteriously appeared from nowhere.  
He didn't. He walked.

"W-wait-wait! What! Who! HOW! WHY?!" She all but yelled, the sudden changes going on around her. What was this? Alice in Wonderland? Seems like everyone was insane here.

Jed blinked.

"Hey." He greeted before his attention went back to the upcoming battle.

"Do..." Iris looked on with uncertainty. "You know what's going on?" She focused on the two. "What is... this Battle Frontier they are talking about?"

"The Battle Frontier." Jed started, his eyes still on his friends. "An organization of eight individuals dedicated to the art of Pokemon battling. Far more powerful than any Gym Leader, rumored to rival the Elite Four in terms of strength. Even then, some say they may be even on terms with a Champion. Each offering their own unique perspective and an aspect of the art. They are all different yet share two things. Their love for pokemon and for pokemon battles. Fighting runs in their blood and their lives are tied with their own pokemon and the pokemon around them. A bridge of sort wherever they go to unite a community of humans with the community of pokemon."

"That... was deep..." Iris couldn't help but that was a lot of information to take in.

"Well... I met all eight of them before and they are deep people. Ash and Anabel, especially so. Stick with them... And you'll learn a lot."

Before any in depth analyze could be further conducted, Cress spoke from below.

"But this does present a problem. We don't have anyone to referee our match. Which might be a problem with so much going on with the five pokemon on the same field."

"And that's my cue." Jed said before leaping over the railing and onto the first floor. Of course, once he landed, he tried to suppress a wince. That jump wasn't his smartest idea. That's what you get for trying to look cool.

Trying to not limp now, he spoke up. "I can referee."

"Wait... aren't you the who screamed in town the other day?" Chilli peered young man with skeptism.

Jed shrugged unfazed by the accusation. "Guilty."

From the other side, Anabel sent Ash a look. "So he really did do it."

Chili then noticed something. "Hey Cilan, didn't he also choose to battle you?"

The green haired Gym Leader nodded. "Yeah. Thought I would have the advantage when he sent a dewott against my Pansage. But I couldn't get past how it kept deflecting Bullet Seed with its scalchop and out maneuvered me ." Normally, most trainers that come to the Triple Gym always pick the pokemon that they would have the most advantage against but the Aura Philosopher's case he picked a pokemon he was weak to. His main method of battling is to train technique over strength.

Cilan thought that was crazy but today with the three against two match, that takes the cake.

"I can vouch for Jed's ability as referee." Anabel said before taking out two braces from her backpack. A tuft of white fur stuck out from the satchel, Larvesta was still sleeping unaware of the upcoming battle.

Cilan had no reason to argue. "Very well. I'm glad we have at least someone." He noticed Anabel handing a brace to Ash. "What are those?"

"Limiters." Anabel said crouching down and began to fit it around Espeon. "Like we said, we want a fair battle and a fun one. Please do not be offended by our use of them."

Three against two with limiters?

"Are they insane?" Iris asked to no one in particular as Axew looked on with wonder. Tiny claws clung tighter in his trainer's hair, red eyes glimmered. The dragon was excited.  
Meanwhile the fan girls kept even cheering of the inevitable victory of the three boys.

Metal clicked and straps tightened, Pikachu and Espeon shifted around as the their trainer's adjusted the power braces to their figures. They were definitely heavier and restraining. The charge from Pikachu's cheeks felt a bit weaker.  
This was because of the small nubs on the insides the pressed into certain pressure points of the pokemon to slightly hinder their power.  
A little shake here and there and the two pokemon were ready to battle. Not the most efficient way to limit a pokemon's power, most gym's being able to emit a small field that dampened a pokemon's ability on the battlefield, via trainer's (and pokemon's) permission of course. But the Striaton City didn't focus on that technology much, often being a place where new trainers went first as the Lab for starters was nearby.

Pansage, Pansear and Panpour were all aligned with each of their respective trainer faced off the strange new challenges who call themselves Frontier Brains of the Battle Frontier.

"The Battle of the Gym Leaders Cilan, Chili and Cress versus the Frontier Brains, Ash and Anabel is about to begin." He smirked. "So let's make it interesting." Clapping his hands together, everyone was called attention to this. "The battle ends if all three pokemon on the gym leader's side faint _or_ either Pikachu or Espeon faints first. Hows that sound?"

While the gym leaders, Iris and the fangirls stand in shock at that ridiculous stipulations presented, quite the opposite reactions when it came to the two Frontier Brains. If possible, Ash's grin turned even more competitive. Even the reserved Salon Maiden eyes were gleaming at the prospect.

"That would require Ash and I to even be more careful to watch our backs." She mused, half to herself and outloud.

"And that means we can't just be reckless. I like these terms." Ash said roughly, showing just how anxious he was for a fight.

"Agreed. Espeon? Pikachu?"

"PIKA!"  
"PHE!"

The Pokemon cried out in excitement and pawed the ground despite of the heavy limiters on them.  
Seeing that there was no arguing with these trainers and their desire for the odds to go against them, did the Gym Leaders finally concede to these terms.

"Now." Jed raised his arm. "Frontier Brains! Gym Leaders!" He swiped it down in show. "Begin!"

* * *

 _Gym Leaders, Cilan, Chili and Cress Vs Salon Maiden Anabel and Castle Guardian Ash!_

Acting immediately did Ash and Anabel call out their commands.

"Pikachu!"  
"Espeon!"  
 _"Surround them!"_

Pikachu and Espeon darted on the opposing sides of opposing Pokemon. Their, speed slower than usual was still faster than what the three gym leaders were use too. As the dust flew in the air did the mood set.  
For this battle would not be like the previous, whether the gym leaders wanted too or not. These two trainer's would force them to battle to their fullest.  
They would be pushed, they would be tried.  
One had to ask, who was really challenging who?

Reacting in panic, did Cilan try to deflect the inevitable attack. A primal call to respond.  
"Pansage! Dig all of you out of there!" Responding to the trainer's commands did the grass-type swung his paws into the ground, tearing up the dirt. His fellow Monkey pokemon followed him in the ground.

Yet to the opponents confusion, Pikachu's and Espeon's trainer's did nothing or reacted. Pikachu and Espeon stood there, still.

The action was so uneasy it also made Cilan want to call for a different approach. But things were already on their way.

Pansage launched out with Pansear preparing a Bullet Seed and Flamethrower respectively aimed for Espeon and Pikachu. Panpour came after with a double team just to add confusion to the battlefield.  
To a new trainer, they would be distracted by the oncoming pokemon and lose sight of their own pokemon and therefore get hit by the other attacks. It was a great show of coordination on the brother's part and their pokemons.

But our hero's sight never left the true objective.

"Pikachu roll out and use Iron tail on the Bullet Seed!" Ash gave the call for his pokemon.

"Espeon Iron tail as well." Already the two trainers had a plan formed.

Pikachu quickly curled up, pushing off with his tail for the needed speed despite of the handicap and avoided the flamethrower and met at Espeon's side. From there the two pokemon gained metallic sheens are their tails, and then proceeded to deflect the bullet seeds sent from Pansage.

Once the last bullet seed was spent did the counter attack began.

"Thunder Bolt on Pansage!" A simple command from Ash but effective, seeing how the grass-type was helplessly hanging in the air. From there Anabel followed calling for her pokemon to use Quick Attack on the Panpour on the bottom.

But as she did this, did our male hero notice a slight hesitation in the Salon Maiden's voice and her pokemon's actions. Not from nerves of the battle, but merely from the actual use of vocal commands.  
For you see, Anabel had the special Ability to communicate with pokemon on a pure emotional level, to the point where she understood their speech. Because she has been doing this for so long, during battle with her own pokemon, did Anabel be able to command her pokemon via empathy.  
She was not use to using vocal commands after so long. The reason why she used her voice though...  
Well... they did want a challenge,

Because of the Double Team from earlier, did the Quick Attack miss the water monkey.

Pansear landed and Chili was quick to respond again."Flame Punch!" He called for his fire-type to engulf his fist in bright fire that was sent straight to the Psychic type.

However, a thunderbolt called out from the black haired trainer shocked the monkey pokemon in it's tracks.

From behind Espeon, Panpour was ready.

"Panpour use Scratch!"

"Psychic my friend!" But Anabel was getting over her hesitation and was quick to retaliate.

Psychic power held the water-type in place before the pokemon was flung to the ground. And once again, Pikachu and Espeon were back to back ready for the next attack.

Even though so early in the battle, Cilan, and his brothers, were panicking.

' _There defence is truly formidable! Each of their own pokemon's power is enough, but together none of our pokemon can seem to even touch them. Like a mountain covered in thorns; impossible to climb.'_

Even amongst the depressing thoughts did a spark of hope did linger. Green eyes rested on the brothers on his side.

' _No mountain is impossible to climb, so long as there are others to help.'_

"Guys." Cilan called to Cress and Chili. "Together! Like they are." Light of knowledge dawned in the siblings eyes and identical grins appeared on them.

Looks like the real battle was getting started.

A respectful nod from the challengers gave way that they understood.

"Pansear Dig!"  
"Pansage Dig!"  
"Panpour use Mud Sport!"

At once the three pokemon moved in momentum, bonded with each other. The green and red pokemon burrowing and the blue dancing with mud and dirt kicked up along with the residue of the Dig.

A torrent of dirt was rising towards the heroes' pokemon. Towering over them and casting a shadow over the two. But the roar of the wave paled to the roar of the blood that rushed in the Frontier Brains.

They could feel the shift in the mood, the shifting of the air and sense of each other. No words were needed.

"Espeon! Use Psychic to propel both you and Pikachu towards the wave!" Ash said to the psychic type.

"Then use Quick Attack and Iron Tail!" Anabel said afterwards. There was only a moment of hesitation to register the commands before both pokemon were off to do as said.

The glow of Psychic surrounded both Espeon and Pikachu, both shot forward like bullets, then the metallic coating spread over their tails before it crashed into the wave.

A second passed, before the wave of earth broke apart under the power of steel. Yet when Pikachu and Espeon landed, no doubt they came out a bit more scuffled than before. Filing that away in the back of their minds, the trainers aimed for their next attack.

Pansage and Pansear were still in the ground and Panpour was on the surface. Cress was already calling out a move.

"Double Team around them Panpour!" The blue haired waiter called out. The Spray Pokemon rolled forth around the opponents, after images soon surrounded the two, showing no sign of the real one.

"Panpour! Use Use Water Gun!" Cress ordered while his brothers kept up the relentless assault.

"Now Pansear!"  
"Now Pansage!"  
"ATTACK!"

The two other Elemental Monkeys emerged from the ground hitting Pikachu and Espeon as they were distracted by the Water Gun.

Now it looked like the Brothers were working as a team. With this, did Ash and Anabel decided to press to retaliate.

"Pikachu and Espeon! Quick Attack!" Ash commanded to distract the Gym Leaders and come up with a plan.

The Brothers were determined not to lose their advantage though.  
"Panpour! Water Gun!"  
"Pansage! Bullet Seed!"  
"Pansear! Ember!"

The stremes of elemental attacks aimed right forward to the two pokemon. "Espeon Iron Tail to defend Pikachu!" Anabel needed to by Ash time and new that her pokemon could hold more attacks than pikachu who took a ground type attack.

Ash decided it was best to move in while the focus was on Espeon." "Volt Tackle!" Was all he said.

Using the added speed of Quick Attack, electricity blasted out of Pikachu was his paws hit the dirt in increasing speeds. Even with a limiter, the sheer size of the electric field emitted by Pikachu took a decent space.

"Espeon! Shadow Ball!" When the Gym Leaders distracted by the powerful move, Anabel was left to add a spin of her own.  
The purple/black sphere of ethereal energy zoomed forth, right beside the Volt Tackle and in an act of synergy, merged with the bright yellow lightning.

In a flash, right before Volt Tackle reached the Elemental Monkey Trio, the Volt Tackle turned an ominous purple. It sucked the in the air and made into howling wind. The call of the impending end to this match.

In another flash, the three were on the ground passed out with the occasional jolt of electricity causing a twitch in their limbs.

Pikachu was before the three gym leaders, back arched as left over charge coursed through small pokemon, black eyes on the three as though any moments they could leap up and attack.

However, that is why they had a referee.

"All three Gym Leader's pokemon are no longer able to battle." He raised his hand on the challenger's side. "The winners are Ash and Anabel."

The young man's voice seemed to snapped the force of silence that came over the Gym Leaders. The three's hearts were roaring and their voices seemed to have been grabbed by some invisible hand.

Their shoulders slacked, cut by strings and realized that they still needed to do the rest of their duty as gym leaders.  
They recalled their pokemon one by one, before looking at each other.

Once again, the sibling bond seemed to communicate silence into words.

They walked forth and before the two and Cilan held out his hand.  
"Good Battle." He said with a grin.

Ash grinned widely and enthusiasm he was associated with, clasped hands with the gym leader.  
"Yeah. You guys did great at the end. Right Anabel?"

Anabel nodded recalling Espeon. "Indeed. You grew in that battle. Keep it up and you and your brothers will be stronger." She encouraged.

The three brothers nodded before laughing.

"Yeah." Chill said sheepishly. "But you guys really are on a league of your own. You took down all three of us in such a way, it may take us awhile to get out act back together."

"It ended so spectacularly it stunned us." Cress added.

Cilan reached down to pocket and too out two badges. The badge was a vertical line of three diamonds, each diamond having a different color, green on bottom, red in the middle, and blue on top.  
"This is the Trio Badge." The green haired gym leader said handing them to Ash and Anabel.  
Anabel calmly took hers, staring at it in bewilderment.  
Immediately on habit, Ash gratefully took it and rose it above his head.  
"YEAH! I got the Trio Badge!" He cheered with Pikachu chiming in. "PIKACHUUU!"

To nearly everyone it caused raised eyebrows from such an outburst. But one started to laugh. Not a malicious or mocking one. Just one that was happy and tickled the funny bone.

Anabel first snorted, trying to hold it before she couldn't anymore and trickled out.

Ash joined in as well, knowing she was laughing because at his outburst and pure excitement of getting a badge.  
He rushed to her. "C'mon! You won too! You cheer and raise you arms!" He attempted to get her arms high.  
The Salon Maiden face was flushed from laughter and embarrassment, no where near as outgoing as Ash, she attempted to keep them down.

"I can't!" She said between laughs and playfully fighting him off.

Finally, she pushed him away. "You're a dork!" She cried covering her red rose face from the onlookers. A single purple eye peered out between her fingers.

Ash grinned broadly. Her words not even phasing him. "You'll do it. Eventually." He said without a doubt.

On the side, Jed pressed his cheeks and sparkles danced in his eyes at the sight. "So cute." He whispered. They had come a long way in such a short while.

Iris walked beside him. Needless to say, her expression screamed bewilderment like a complex equation was right in front of her.

She didn't know what to make of it.

Neither did the Gym Leaders apparently. Mainly they thought it was two friends being playful.

Of course. Ash didn't seem like the type of guy who would get a girlfriend.

HA!

But back to the plot.

Anabel went back to address the gym leaders. Face still slightly red. "Thank you all for the battle. It has been awhile since I have attempted a gym. It feels good to be the challenger rather than the challenged."

A curious look passed between the gym leaders. Guess it was a good time as any to ask that question. "Now that you mention it. It's common for a ... what did you call it?... Frontier Brain to be challenged? Does it work like Pokemon Gyms?" Cress asked.

Looks like they had a lot of questioned they wanted to ask.

"Let's sit down and talk about it."

* * *

The fangirls had to be escorted out. Disappointed that the gym leaders lost, they went to cry their tiny tears at their homes.

Meanwhile, with characters we actually care about. They moved to the cafe, a large enough table to house all seven of them and Pikachu, Espeon (limiters off) and Larvesta.  
Axew was still in Iris' hair while the Elemental Monkeys were in their Poke'balls at the healing bay.

"So what you are saying is-" Cilan leaned in. "-is that the Battle Frontier teach the 'Art' of battle?"

Anabel nodded. "Yes. While Gyms focus on helping trainers, mainly beginners, grow and make landmarks, as well as allowing passage into the league, we at the Battle Frontier teach aspects of battle to better help the trainer and Pokemon delve deeper into themselves and appreciate Pokemon Battles as a true way to bond, rather than just make it a power play."  
She took a sip of tea.  
"Another key difference is that Gyms have limiters and usually focus on one type of Pokemon. A Frontier Brain will go all out. So therefore, it's through invitation that one can participate in the Battle Frontier challenge."

"I see." The green haired teen said.

"So it's to help already experienced trainers get stronger." Chili concluded.

"Yeah. I really improved when I went through the challenge. That's where I met Anabel and eventually I joined."

"Wait. So you were invited and took the challenge?" Iris asked.

Ash and Pikachu nodded.

"You have to." Anabel explained. "Sans those who originally started it, which are Brandon, Spencer and Tucker, everyone including me had to battle them one on one."

"Then depending how you perform, your offered it. If you say yes, then you go under a... Apprenticeship kinda, and in a few months you get your own Frontier Facility and you get ready for the season. Which is a lot shorter than most leagues."

"So I assume you are all off season?" Cress asked eyeing them both. He could see why these two were so strong. Based off what they said, having to fight already strong trainers in order to get in, the requirements were strict and probably brutal.

"Yep! Scott, our boss, allowed me to go back to participate in leagues since that's what I mainly like to do. Anabel's joining me as she one time participated in the Kanto league a few years ago." Ash said with a grin.

Anabel however glowered. "That was our original plan. But said boss, decided I should 'Promote the Battle Frontier in a brand new region! Talk to the big shots and show them the power and moxie of us.'" She said mockingly. "His words. Not mine."

"What about him?" Chili pointed his thumb at Jed, who, having heard this all before, looked positively bored and was playing with Larvesta in a tug of war.

Took a second for Jed to look up and address the question. "I'm Anabel's friend. Met Ash, now I'm his friend. He does that. I participate in leagues but mainly I explore." He said, voice deadpanned and giving nothing away.

"This is certainly more than I expected. I say we're honored to have you two come and show us the way you battle." Ever the gentlemen, Cilan showed his gratefulness.

"Hey! You guys are good. Good way to start back into the Pokemon League." Ash said putting his gym badge inside a case.

"Wish we could do more and give you a better one." Chili was unhappy that the battle was short. It was inevitable with the power scale between the two parties being as large as it was. Still, few things could beat that rush he and his brothers felt when they were fighting.

"Keep training and Pikachu and I will come back." Ash guaranteed this.  
"Pi!"

"If you guys want to see these two go all out, how about watching our battle." Jed offered after having lost the tug-of-war to the flame pokemon. Larvesta viciously swung the toy back and forth. "We'll be having it in an hour, when Pikachu and Espeon have healed up. I've already picked out a location."

There was really no reason to say no.

Not with the prospect of seeing another amazing show.

* * *

It was a bit away from the the town.

Mainly in a meadow that had a large clearing. You basic wild grassy land space surrounded by trees™.

On a log did the gym leaders and Iris sit, respective Pokemon outside and ready to watch. Anabel's larvesta was awake for once and found itself in Iris' hair.  
The darker skinned girl didn't mind.

Ash's Pokemon were out as well. Oshawott, Tepig and Pidove were eager to watch, having missed the gym battle.

Three trainers, Anabel, Ash and Jed stood away from each other in a circle of sorts. It was the only way they could face each other in this triple battle.

You could sense the eagerness in the air. Pikachu and Espeon were already in the field, pawing the ground in their fervor. Trainers, ready as well.

Jed still had yet to call out his Pokemon instead tossing Spinda's pokemon up and down.. "Alright you two. I want you to go full out on me. Special perks included." Basically what the young man was saying is that Anabel should use her empathetic abilities and Ash should use his Aura Sight.  
Jed too will be using Aura sight.

"Right." Ash said though it was laced with a bit of nervousness. He was reluctant to say that his aura training wasn't always a priority, and thus he may be a bit rusty (a lot) compared to Jed. And Ash had a feeling Jed knew this too.

Anabel thought about it. "I can do that." Eventually someone would see her do it, so might as well get use to doing it in public again.

Besides, she was against even odds.

"Good. Let's go Spinda!" Jed thus summoned his Pokemon.

"Spinda!" The unique blue spinda greeted the crowd; the trio gym leaders bewildered by the color scheme.

But no time to explain! Let's fight.  
A empathetic link connected to Espeon, blue eyes flared with aura and green glowed with it.

No need for introductions, this was battle royal!

"Pikachu! Spin Quick Attack on Spinda!" Ash commanded first, sensing that someone was about to move.

Jed immediately changed his plans to counter once he began to see the vibration in the air around Pikachu. "Guard with Psycho Cut!" He said right when Pikachu was about to hit.

The two clashed briefly with sparks dancing between them, when a blast of Psychic threw both Pokemon away. Espeon's eyes were glowing and a slight smile was on the Salon Maiden.

While kind, never underestimate how cunning Anabel could be.

Both males sensed another Psychic about to launch and thus responded in their own unique ways.  
First to react, Ash was on the offensive. "Pikachu dodge and use Thunder Tail!" Speed aided the mouse Pokemon when he dodged the wave of psychic, Spinda following suit as well. Thunder bolt and Iron tail combined together when the mouse Pokemon launched itself towards the psychic type.

Espeon was already ready to parry with an Iron Tail of her own.

Jed was an opportunist. "Spinda! Twin Aura Sphere!" The blue orbs appeared and landed the hits.

No time to cheer, now Espeon and Pikachu were on the blue Spinda, a metallic sheen on both tails as streams of Quick attack flowed from behind. Eyes gleaming.

Spinda gulped as the shadow of death was upon him.

"RUN!" Jed's voice cracked, he too could feel it.

And thus the chase began.

"Can you guys keep up with this?" Iris asked with her eyes still glued to the battlefield. It had only been 30 seconds but already maneuvers, speed and strategy were zooming all over.

It was chaos, far different from the more turned based battle back that the Striaton Gym.

"A bit." Chili squinted as Espeon and Pikachu chased Spinda around in a circle. The spinda was screaming as it barely dodged the attacks.

"It's really hard."

"Indeed. It shows how much I and my brothers have to improve." Cilan admitted humbly. But then abruptly stood up. Eyes shining like the sun above.  
"Look how glorious this is! A golden goblet filled with fire of passion and power! For the highest of banquets of those who stand at the pinnacle! Aromas of experience and camaraderie mix together to be a balanced sweet and savory feast!"

Iris and the other Pokemon blinked, but the brothers looked unimpressed and explained. "One of Cilan's _'great'_ Pokemon Connoisseur proclamations. The girls back in the cafe love the type of stuff he spews out." The red haired brother snorted.

"He certainly has his moments." Cress shook his head. Cilan didn't seem to notice, too enraptured by the battle.

Iris wondered if she was doomed to be surrounded by eccentrics for the rest of her life. Then she blushed.  
 _'I doubt Jed has to deal with this type of stuff.'_ She thought having forgotten said man's earlier bouts of outlandishness.

Back to the battle.

Jed decided this chase has gone on for long enough. "Spinda. SuperPower." It was though a flip switched.  
The fearful expression on Spinda changed to a smirk. Using the momentum from his run he turned and charged towards Espeon and Pikachu, a bright glowing first of white energy.

Iron Tail and Super Power collided with all three Pokemon reeling back. But around Spinda, the flowing energy around him seemed to have increased, and emitted a power that didn't quite make sense.

Ash paused briefly. "Wait. Doesn't SuperPower lower a pokemon's power? Why does Spinda seem more powerful?" Even if he didn't have Aura Sight, Ash would have been able to sense this power up.

Jed sighed. Looks like it was explanation time. "I guess I never really showed Spinda's Ability. Or... Hidden Ability I should say. This is Contrary."

Anabel's eyes narrowed. "Interesting. A ability that switches effects of a move. So in terms of a very powerful move like Superpower which has negative after effects on the pokemon that used it. The Ability Contrary will allow them to become positive. Of course the same could be done to a move with positive affect."

This was very, very dangerous.

"~Bingo! " Jed sang. "Try not to get hit." His voice turned menacing. "Spinda! Dizzy Punch!"

That was especially dangerous, not only being power up by the boost, but even more damage will be added due to the Normal STAB. Not to mention the chance of confusion.

Right now, Spinda was the most dangerous Pokemon on the field.

The Dizzy Punch landed on Espeon who failed to dodge on time. It caused significant damage yet fortunate for the psychic type, no confusion was activated.

A glance passed between trainers, purple met a temporary blue and then a glance towards their Pokemon. An agreement passing in the exchange.

Pikachu and Espeon switched places, Pikachu going toe to toe with Spinda, with his spin dodges just barely being grazed by Aura Sphere infused punches. A preferred way for Spinda to attack close and personal rather than ranged. Thunder Tail had to be implemented from time to time to deflect these blows.

Just when Jed was about to order another Super Power did Anabel act, using her empathetic abilities to command Espeon silently.

Psychic with a rushing Quick Attack Espeon right behind it was b-lining straight towards the Red Panda Pokemon.  
At the same time Pikachu had jumped back to launch a Thunder Bolt right at Spinda.

Jed briefly panicked. The two were ganging up on him! Those cheeky punks! He tried to order a way to counter or dodge but his second of hesitation cost him. The attacks landed and sent Spinda flying back.

"SPIIIIIII!" The blue Pokemon tumbled in the dirt, damage obvious. He was still in the game but for how long?

"You two are ganging up on me!" Jed called out their actions.

"And you wouldn't?" Anabel called out.

The Aura Philosopher didn't even hesitation. "Oh yes, completely. I just don't like it being done to me." He knew that he painted himself was a target. That's what you get for explaining something like Contrary to your opponent in the middle of battle. Which is dumb. Very dumb. So dumb that no one in their right mind should do that. He never did that. But this was Ash and Anabel and they would have nagged him after the battle as to why he didn't tell them during it.  
Gosh darn them.

They were still kids after all.

And thus, the triple battle turned into a two on one battle.

But now Pikachu and Espeon were being cautious, no longer charging in.  
Super Power was Spinda's trump card but in the end, he was slower than the both of them.

He had to be the instigator. "Spinda!. Aura Sphere barrage!"

"Spi!" Blue Aura flared up and a barrage of blue orbs began to rain.

Ash and Anabel ordered their Pokemon to dodge, but Ash had a risky plan.  
"Quick Attack Pikachu!" It was risky because that meant less control and one Aura Sphere could ruin it. But Ash had faith in his pokemon.

"Pikakakak!" A trail blazed behind Pikachu.

"Anabel I need Espeon to defend Pikachu!" He asked her.

"Right!" The Salon Maiden sent the commanded needed and Espeon was already blocking the Aura Spheres with Iron Tail from falling on Pikachu.

Jed has a suspicion on what Ash was up too. "Focus on Pikachu!" The aura spheres were a steam now, just barely following Pikachu.

"Volt Tackle!" Ash called the trump card. The Electricity plus the momentum of Quick Attack erupted in the storm and Pikachu veered right towards Spinda. Aura Spheres bouncing off the electric field.

"Spinda Do-"

A blast of Psychic energy came from behind from Espeon. It crashed into Spinda and flung him like a moving wall right into the Volt Tackle.

The two forces collided together, Spinda in the middle. An collision explosion happened of electricity and force, and rocking out of the middle was Spinda flying up to the falling back down.

"Oh no." Jed said before holding up the Poke'ball. The beam of light shot out to the obviously fainted Pokemon. Jed could tell not just by sight but how the aura in spinda no longer flared.

"Spinda's out." Jed said recalling the Pokemon into the ball. "Son of a guns. Teaming up on me." He muttered before retreating back to the log.

Now it was Ash and Anabel.

"Thunder Bolt!"

Shadow Ball met the bolt.

Iris wanted to console Jed on his lost but the white haired man had his attention on the battle, face neutral.

It seemed like he didn't want to talk judging how his eyes darted from both Ash to Anabel.  
He was observing and learning.

Learn from your losses and use it for your advantage.  
He'll get them back.

Cilan was ecstatic on what was going on. "It's as though a recipe combined into poetry. Those two, whenever they collide it's as though harmony spreads across my taste buds! Though the true flavor eludes me, I want to see more of what these two have to offer!"

Espeon and Pikachu were in a dance of Quick attacks and parrying Iron Tails. By this point, with the two only needing to focus on each other, attacks could be faster and quicker in sequence. The trainer's eyes darted around looking for openings. Occasionally Ash looking at Anabel for any signs of her reacting. That was really just by the skin of his teeth to call out actions to counter Anabel's silent commands.

Aura sight just allowed him to keep up with the fast actions of the Pokemon and sense when they were about to attack.

Anabel however could hear Ash call out the attacks and thus react with that knowledge.

Espeon ascended high and Shadow Ball was descending towards Pikachu. Pikachu dodge but was nicked in the tail.

Ghostly energy flowed in it, causing the electric type to wince.

"Piiiiii..." Looks like Iron Tail couldn't used. That was bad, as that was a great way to counter Espeon.

Speaking of Iron Tail, using her previous jump, Espeon was already streaming down with the Steel-Type move.

So, it was time to fight it.

"Volt Tackle." It was risky to begin a Volt Tackle at a standstill. But Ash had trained Pikachu to do something like that.

Volt Tackle obviously overtook Iron Tail and Espeon was forced back on the ground.

On the other hand, Pikachu was panting from the recoil. It was down to the last hits and Ash was determined to use the most of it.  
"Thunder Bolt!" He ordered as soon as Volt Tackle ended.

Anabel was quick to command Espeon who dodged with Quick Attack. She evaded the main bolt but a stray streme stuck espeon right along the back, halting the Pokemon in her tracks.

Paralysis.

"Okay. Let's do this Pikachu!" Ash narrowed his eyes and Pikachu did the same. "Volt Tackle!" Once again the storm of electricity cloaked the Mouse Pokemon and homed in right towards the paralyzed one.

"So Ash is going to win." Iris said seeing the obvious. Chili and Cress nodded and Ash's Pokemon were cheering.

Jed frowned. "Now you should know. No battle is over until the last Pokemon faints."

' _Espeon! Please you can overcome this!'_ Anabel encouraged her Pokemon, trying to use that link to channel the pure raw feelings that have accumulated in this battle.

The blood was pumping, icing her veins to the point they felt on fire. Her heartbeat accelerated, and she felt the same in Espeon.  
A battle like this, truly she felt connected to her Pokemon. It was the ultimate form of her bond!

And Espeon dodged the Volt Tackle.

Ash gasped and Pikachu tried his hardest to try to strike again.

But with Espeon high in air and Iron Tail struck true. A sound vibrating that rustled the leaves ever so slightly.

Pikachu slumped on the ground and Espeon landed upright, panting.

The silence of an end flowed over the area. Everything stilled

Ash grinned and grimaced. "Looks like we're down for the count." There was a bit of humor in his voice. It was an awesome end but that sudden change that lead to the lost was equivalent to a sneak punch to the gut. Unexpected and takes the wind out of you.

He picked up Pikachu and watched Anabel recall Espeon.

"Thank you my friend." She said to the Poke'ball before tucking it away. Her hand was still shaking. It was still a close call, it would probably take her a few minutes before she calmed down.

Ash was the same, trying to probably hold Pikachu.

As customary for after battle, trainers must congratulation after battle.

And these two had no qualms about that.

"Gotta say Anabel. That was fun." Ash grinned broadly as Pikachu chirped weakly to congratulate her as well.

A soft hand touched the Electric Type.

Another hand placed to Ash's free one, hidden to their sides.

The Salon Maiden held an expression Ash had seen many times on himself. Pure joy of victory. And... he was glad to have given that to her.

"Thank you Ash."

End of Chapter 8

* * *

 **Yo!**

 **So, I know this chapter is short. But I gave you guys, TWO FREAKING BATTLES!  
TWO FREAKING BATTLES WITH MANY OPPONENTS!  
That craps hard!**

 **Took a lot of planning, took a lot of research.  
I don't like going into this stuff half... well... I like to have all my facts before I write stuff down.  
I've made mistakes in the past but I have always tried to stay as true as I possibly can.**

 **I also don't like doing one sided battles.**

 **I HATE! Fanfics that have STUPIDLY overpowered characters who blast through challenges without a sweat.**  
 **That is boring as...bbbbb-sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.**  
 **It's boring. It's bad writing.**  
 **It's bad character portrayal.**  
 **You can have powerful characters and still have them deal with challenges, be it physical or emotional.**  
 **Or both.**

 **I will not fall in to that mind numbing overused trope!**

 **Ash and Pikachu, powerful, will have challenges. Their battles will be tougher.**

 **Ash is a guy who doesn't want an easy win. Maybe he was like that in the first season in the anime back when he was 10 but in this fic he is fifteen years old and has matured into a guy who likes a challenge.**

 **Now Ash does has his flaws and maybe in the future will be tempted to overuse this.**  
 **But that will rare, and will be well deserved.**

 **Same goes for Anabel.**

 **Jed!... Jed works on a different scale.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the battles... and the fluff, and the humor.**  
 **...Speaking of which, I surprised about the support for Jed.**

 **It's encouraging to know I can write a interesting Original Character**

 **Express bad selves with a review. Check it.  
Boi!**


	9. An Unwelcome Nap

**Woooo Boy!  
Guys  
Guys  
I nearly became a smoldering pile of ash (and I don't mean the character).  
Soooooo...  
Those who have been following me knew I was in my senior year getting a Bachelors of Animation at SCAD and knew I was working on my Senior Film during these last few months since last year.  
A few days right after I posted the last chapter...  
80% of my senior film had to be redone and I had to do it in three months from March to the end of May. I was usually working around 14 hours worth of animating not to mention my other classes I had to handle.  
Then right after I graduated (I had to drive back on 36 hours worth) and got back home, I had to work on my sister's wedding.  
To which that entailed, landscaping, painting dusting, washing carpets in a medium sized house, kitchen cleaning, polishing, decorating, organizing and dealing with lots, LOTS, of people (and let me tell you my anxiety has not been treating me nicely).  
The wedding was just done around the 24th of June and the 25th is when I am actually starting this... Late at night because I had to clean from the party earlier that day.  
So I have been busy.**

 _ **Update since I wrote this: I got food poisoning which really took it out of me. Like really bad food poisoning. Just got my strength back.**_ **  
But thank you for being patient.  
Now I will be able to go back to writing as I apply for jobs for my next step in my life as an animator.**

 **I am sad to leave SCAD and my friends but it is now time I go forth continue to follow my dreams.**

 **Sigh... it was a wonderful four years. I laughed, I cried (a lot), I got angry and I grew up as a person in so many ways.  
I was happy.  
And we will see what will happen for me in the future.  
And I am glad to return to my hobby in continuing FOSTA unova for everyone and myself and now to start getting out of the beginning part.  
Yeesh!  
Your support is always appreciated.  
Anywho.  
Like always-  
Enjoy the Chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER! The rights to Pokemon belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak**

* * *

'From One Side to Another: Sides of Unova'  
By True-InTha-Blue  
Chapter 9

An Unwelcome Nap.

x

"Still can't believe you two gained up on me like that." Jed said taking Spinda's Pokeball from Nurse Joy.

Espeon and Pikachu were still in healing due to excessive strain of their bodies thus Ash and Anabel were still waiting for the recovery.

Ash chuckled while Anabel merely looked away from the white haired man; knowing full well as to WHY they teamed up against him.

The Gym Leaders had gone back to the Gym, apparently, Cilan wanted to discuss something with his brothers. Iris was on one of the couches feeding Axew while looking over Ash's other pokemon.  
Or trying to keep them calm.

The battle they had just witnessed had sent the younger pokemon in a frenzy. They too wanted to start training as soon as possible. Right now they were in a playpen area for pokemon who couldn't seem to get rid of excess energy, so they should be alright in there.

"So, you are going?" Anabel changed the subject.

"Yep. Gotta head out for the next big thing." Jed said slugging his bag over his shoulder. "Need to zoom on as soon as possible seeing that I don't have a bike anymore since my old one got scrapped. This place doesn't have a bike shop. I don't want to wait for the shuttle either."

Ash grinned. "It was fun battling you Jed. Hope to see you soon again." He said holding out for a handshake.

The cousin took it. "Knowing you... you probably will." Jed muttered. While Ash looked confused at that statement, the white haired man turned to the Salon Maiden. "Take care Anabel. You will be alright." He said ruffling her hair.

She grinned trying to get away from him messing around. "Thank you."

Jed smiled knowingly and then turned to Iris who had gotten up to see what was going on. "Hmm..." Jed seemed to think on what to say to her. "...Good Luck." He said nodding his head pleased with his choice of words.

Iris blushed wondering what he could have meant; not knowing that Jed simply had to take time to find proper words to new people that weren't snarky or rude.

With that, the Aura Philosopher left everyone behind, vanishing off to who knows where... probably going to get lost... or hurt... or both.  
He just that type of guy.

Ash and Anabel grinned, sharing similar feelings with Iris in between wondering what kind of message was being passed.  
She could not seem to understand these two.

Wonder what was up?

Nurse Joy the Unova version, walked in with a trolley carrying Pikachu and Espeon, the latter's Poke'ball on the side towards their trainers.

"Your Pokemon are all healed." She said to the two.

"Pikaaaa~!"

"Ephe." Pikachu and Espeon both climbed in their trainer's arms with thanks to Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Anabel gave her own.

"Thanks Ma'am." Ash said less eloquently but no less earnest.

"Oh, no trouble." The nurse beamed. "In fact it was such a treat for me to see a Pikachu AND an Espeon. Such rare pokemon here. Not to mention so healthy. You two take such great care of your pokemon." Was her compliment.

Graciously, the trainers thanked the healers again

Just then Cilan, and just Cilan, walked into the center; a smile of his face looking determined.

"Ah! Already done? Good." The gym leader's gaze was focused on Ash and Pikachu. "If you don't mind Ash, I have something to discuss with you if you have the time."

Abrupt but Ash answered. "Uh sure. What's up?"

"Pi?"

* * *

Hey.

That Team Rocket seemed to be up to no good.

What a surprise.

But what was a surprise...

Was the sound of armor coated steps heading towards where the Rocket Trio were at.

A machine activated by the trio seemed to have triggered something. And thus the armored feet ran ever faster.

Malicious grins at the fact someone else had done all the work for them located that pokemon.

* * *

Ash and Cilan found a place in a separate wing of the center; Anabel and Iris taking their pokemon on a small walk and to gather some food for lunch.

In the wing, the two young men sat in opposite of each other.

Ash curious and Cilan contemplative. The green haired gym leader looked bemused almost.

Finally he spoke.  
"Our battle today was a fruitful one. No, dare I say a eye opener for me to a world of battling I had not witnessed before. What struck me were the amazing pairing possibilities between trainer and pokemon."

Ash scratched his cheek. "Well, I'm glad you got something out of it. That's usually what I want when I battle someone."

"Yes exactly that." Cilan agreed on Ash's statement. "There are things I'd like to ask you for future reference as a Pokemon connoisseur of course."

Our hero wondered what that meant, also wondering why Anabel wasn't here to answer whatever Cilan had in store. She would probably be better at this type of stuff. Ah well.  
"Sure. Shoot."

Immediately, there was a notebook and pen in front of his face; Cilan leaning eagerly and ready to listen.  
"So how do you bring out a pokemon's hidden zest in nature like you do?! Also won't you fill me in on that secret recipe of yours that allows you to turn type disadvantages into a win? Not to mention the synergy spices that you had with Anabel? What did the Battle Frontier did to flambe your skills to what they are?" Cilan's questions were rapid firing at the end. He leaned in closer, those green eyes even brighter than before. " _Please_ Ash! I'm dying to know!"

By then the gym leader's body was on the table, Ash being pressed against the couch trying to find air to breath.  
Why does no one in this region know the concept of personal space?!

"Ahhhh..." Amber eyes darted back and forth, desperate to find a glimpse of purple! Or white if Jed would just magically pop up like he always did. They were far better at whatever Cilan was trying to ask.  
He would take even Iris!

But alas, no such luck.

"I guess... It just happens!" He stutted trying to think fast. Sure in battle his mind would race a thousand miles per hour, but with interviews, Nope! "Y'know... just living life and stuff as a trainer. Experience!"

Some mercy appeared in the form of the Pokemon Center's jingle announcement of Nurse Joy letting Ash's know that his friends were back.

Relief flooded him as the black haired teen slipped away from Cilan, though the Gym Leader was close at his heels.

Walking there, Ash spotted another new pokemon. Pink and cream colored wearing a small nurse hat. It was pushing a trolley of someone else's pokemon.

"That's a new one... reminds me of a chansey." Ash muttered thinking of how another pokemon back in Kanto and others liked to wear nursing hats.

"It's an audino." Cilan explained having heard Ash's comment. "They are usually companions to Nurse Joys' at Pokemon Centers."

Feeling curious, our hero pulled out the Pokedex to see what it had to say.

" _Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino can assess a Pokémon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears."_

"I see how that could be useful."

"Ash." Anabel was waiting nearby the main desk with Pikachu and Espeon.

The electric type was already on Ash before he even took a step in their direction. "Glad to see you're all better Pikachu."

"Pika Pikapi." The pokemon said as he climbed on Ash's shoulders.

A large yawn caught their attention. Anabel's futile attempts to cover it showed the source. "Ah... Sorry... for some reason... I have been tired recently." She smiled but even that looked fatigued. "Guess... I got really excited during those battles like a certain someone I know..." She joked.

Cilan and Ash both gave concerned looks.

"I guess that could be it." Ash said wondering. Sometimes he went too far when it came to his own excitement during battle. The expression, 'his blood was boiling' was accurate when it came to Ash's enthusiasm. More often than not, he could feel sore the next morning from moving around so much and forcing his punches to strain his arms.

But Anabel wasn't like that. Ash knew how she acted during battle. Far more controlled and graceful, only showing power at the pivotal moment, so... why was she tired?

Cilan was already on the case. "Ah. Madame Anabel, why don't you sit down?" Cilan gestured to the couch in the lobby.

Ash was taken aback... That was nice of Cilan... but... why did he not like what Cilan was doing? An icky feeling was in his chest and the Castle Guardian didn't like it.

And another strange thing was that Anabel declined the Gym Leader's offer.

"Um... thank you but no..." She said giving another yawn. Slowly she began to walk towards Ash, but slow and sluggish. "I feel.. Like if I sit down... I would fall asleep." Another joke but even more drowsy. Suddenly she clasped her head. "M-my... head..." And then the Salon Maiden stumbed.

And rough hands were able to catch her. Amber eyes were concerned while lavender eyes showed worry.  
"Something's wrong... with... the pokemon-" Then her eyes closed.

* * *

He had just reached the outskirts of town when Jed felt a tingle, right at the base of his neck.

Someone was trying to interfere with his mind.

Green eyes narrowed, a gleam that was far from kind showed up on the Aura Philosophers face.

It wasn't _Him_. Nor a form of mind control... so... what?

He watched as a random Pidove glowed pink and fell asleep so sudden it began to fall from the sky. Jed was quick to react to catch the thing before it hit the ground. But even then... it wouldn't wake up.

A frown marred his features.

"This isn't my problem..." He muttered setting the pokemon against the base of the trunk. He _HAD_ to reach the next destination... the next target. So the white haired man looked back in town.

"Ash... I hope that Ability of yours will draw you to solve this problem... I'm sorry I can't."

* * *

"Anabel? Anabel?!" Ash shook the passed out girl slightly but no response. Her body was completely slack in his arms.

"Ephe! Ephe?!" Espeon was there in an instant, circling around, questioning and looking for any threats that might have caused it. Pikachu had joined her trying to help.

Cilan was stunned.

Nurse Joy began to move to help when Iris burst through the doors, Axew in her arms.

"Nurse Joy! Help please!"

"Iris!" Cilan noted her worry, Ash being to absorbed to what just happened to Anabel to note she just came in.

Nurse Joy asked what happened and Iris showed her Axew, asleep and covered with a pink hue. "That's-"

"Axew started to glow as soon as this pink light came from the sky." The dark skinned girl explained trying to catch her breath.

"Pink light?" Ash now noticed what was going on. Axew? And Anabel... Anabel didn't have a pink light but...

Iris nodded. "Yeah and whatever it is, there's a lot more outside." She looked out the doors to where the party noticed a woman with long black hair, glasses and a lab coat came running towards them.

A pink floating pokemon right behind her.

The woman's focus was on Axew.

"Just as I feared." She stopped at them and turned to that new pokemon. "Munna. Please wake up that axew quickly!"

And so the pink pokemon did as commanded going over to Iris and the dragon type and opening it's beaked maw wide.

A misty substances floated into it, shimmering. Just by being near it, Iris felt a slight wave of weariness passed through her before it all disappeared with the mist.

As it chewed, the flower patterns across the body lit before another mist emitted from the circular nasal. A reddish mist flowed up, drawing the attention of all the humans and pokemon present (and awake) towards it.

In the swirling mist the view of aspect of axew running in a large grassy field.

Iris asked outloud what was happening when the mysterious lady answered.

"That is the dream Axew was having." She said it like floating dreams were common occurrence for her.

Axew woke up and while Iris was finally happy that he was, both of their attention were back on the dream watching Axew evolve to a fraxure and then a haxorus, his evolved versions of himself.

And while the others were awed by this development, Ash, Espeon, and Pikachu's focus was still on Anabel.

"Please Ma'am." Ash implored when the dream began to fade. "Can you do the same to Anabel?"

The lady finally noticed the passed out young woman in Ash's grasp, a gasp came over her. "A human as well? But that... T-that shouldn't..." Her expression was bewildered and obviously bothered at this. "Munna... please try to wake her up."

"Muu..." The pokemon flew by Anabel's head, looking puzzled at the human. Espeon watched wearily, dark blue eyes narrowing and hackles raising partially. Eventually it did the same thing with Axew, opening its mouth to draw in the dream mist.

But Anabel had no pink glow around her, so nothing came out. Her eyes were still closed and the steady breathing of her chest indicated no change.

"Muu?" Even the pokemon seemed to be confused.

"Young man. You seem to be an acquaintance of this girl." The lady asked Ash. "Do you know of anything that could have caused her to fall asleep like this?"

...

Ash briefly wondered if it had anything to do with Anabel's ability to empathize with pokemon but then noticed Espeon's hard gaze was on him.

A memory came across his mind. One of Anabel expressing discomfort at revealing her Ability to most people.

Flashback

" _But... you told me quickly. When you first met me."_

" _Well..." Anabel looked at him thoughtfully. They had been folding linens form the drying rack outside for his mom. It was a day off for them from the Battle Frontier season. Pikachu and Espeon slept in the basket where the cloth was suppose to go. "Well... I guess I just found you a trustworthy person." She beamed at him, filling him with a blooming happiness. "And I was right!"_

 _End Flashback_

' _Trustworthy...'_

"No... I don't know what might have caused it." Ash lied hoping that this was the right thing to do.

Finally did the lady introduced herself when the dream faded. "I see... Oh. My manners. My name is Professor Fennel, a Scientist specializing in researching dreams and other mysterious powers which so many pokemon possess. I should show you what is going on outside to see the situation."

Cilan and Iris nodded. Ash looked to Espeon and Larvesta. "You two watch her. Pikachu and I will solve this, somehow." The two pokemon nodded and got to their trainer's side as he put the girl on the couch. Larvesta kept nudging the Salon Maiden trying in some vain attempt to wake her up. He was still too young to fully understand the situation. In comfort, Espeon wrapped her lithe body around him and began to lick the soft fuzz of his head.

"Pi..." Pikachu's brown eyes grew determined. "Ka!" He told Ash they would solve it.

"Right." Both proceeded to follow the group outside.

Around the city, a pink haze floated around the sky and through the buildings. Everything had become hazy and ethereal. Pink particles slowly drifted down like gentle snow.

To be honest, it was quite beautiful in a way.

"Wow..." To Ash everything did seem like a dream.

"Those pink lights must be what made Axew and Anabel fall asleep." At this, Axew ducked into Iris' hair to prevent getting caught in again.

Professor Fennel had more insight. "All of this must have been created by Musharna's dream mist."

"Musharna?" Sounded like a pokemon to Ash. Of course, what else it could be to have this effect.

Cilan explained it the was the evolved form of Munna. And the Poke'dex provided more information. It was tool he had. Be a waste not to use it.

" _Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon and the evolved form of Munna. The mist from its forehead takes the form of things present in the dreams it has eaten."_

It showed a purple spherical pokemon with wide eyes and a pink head. Most of the poses showed it curled up in a ball though.

While Fennel was explaining more, did a police car came up and halted hear their local.

An Officer Jenny (Unova Version) called their attention. Looking stern but also slightly panicking. She didn't know much what was going on either. She told them to return their pokemon to their Poke'balls.  
"Pokemon are falling asleep all over the city after being exposed to this mysterious pink light. You must hurry."

Ash sighed.

"Thing is, my Pikachu doesn't like being in his Poke'ball one bit. In fact he's claustrophobic about it's small space. I won't do that to him." He told her firmly.

Cilan and Iris stood in surprise, never hearing the concept before. "Wow. I had no idea that some pokemon felt that way."

Seemed like the professor had an idea though. "If I may?" Without waiting for permission, she took Ash's cap off and placed it on Pikachu.

A pink particle drifted down and dispersed on the hat, but no effect on the pokemon himself.

"That should work for now."

"So will Munna be alright?" Cilan asked noticing nothing was on the Dream Eater Pokemon.

"Yes. Munna and the lights are attracted to each other." Munna's flowers blinked softly and the Pokemon seemed fine. "I believe the key to solving this mystery will be found in the Dream Yard."

The professor than proceeded to ask Jenny for a ride there. The Police officer agreed as she had the scientific authority on this subject and actually knew what was going on. She hesitated bring the teenagers and pre-teen along.

"I'm an official trainer Officer Jenny." Ash said sternly. He had his chest slightly out and back strait to show off his body could handle tough situations as well as his skills as a trainer. "I've handled more than my fair share of Pokemon problems back in my region and more."

Cilan had the Gym Leader card at his disposal. "As on the City's Gym Leaders, it is my responsibility to ensure the peace as well."

Then it was Iris' turn to explain. "I-I..." She stuttered not looking sure of herself. "I wanna help the Pokemon! And Anabel too!" What she said surprised Ash, but nonetheless he was thankful.

"Actually, it would be helpful for me to have some trainers on hand. I don't know what might happen at the Dream Yard and Munna doesn't favor battling." The professor explained.

Seeing that there was no arguing with these four, the Officer relented and ushered them in; not before saying. "You two boys keep the girl safe you here me?"

Iris puffed out her cheeks but said nothing while the two agreed to Jenny's demands.

While a warning went off throughout town by Nurse Joy, Cilan thought outloud of the Dream Yard that was nearby the town.

"The Dream Yard has been an abandon site located right outside Striaton. Everyone who lives here knows about it. A few years back, a huge explosion took place there that sent the town in a panic."

At that, Fennel grimaced and spoke with a sad expression. "That's right. It's what's left of the Pokemon energy research facility. A place to discover a way to utilize Musharna's dream mist. That is, turn it into a form of energy that people could benefit from and I was one of the scientist on the project."

"Dreams into energy?" Ash repeated... It sounded familiar. Not the dreams part but using by product stuff that pokemon emit to be turned into energy. Never seems to work out. For good or for bad.

Their research had been finalized, they were on their way to create the ultimate clean energy. The source of it was harmless and inconsequential since it was merely dreams however like all things that could be good, bad people were attracted to it, wanting to control it. Their dreams of greed and malice were absorbed into Musharna which harmed the pokemon. The pokemon went out of control, causing havoc among the machinery. And thus, the explosion from several years ago.

The Drowsing Pokemon disappeared and the facility destroyed. All their efforts for nothing and further research had never been attempted. The team too traumatized by the event and fearful of those people coming back.

Regret and anger was on the professor's face. "Not only that right before the experiment, the machines seemed to have been tampered with. But I thought nothing of it at the time. I was so fed up with myself afterward. An innocent pokemon lost and those men got away scott free with no one but myself to blame. Any evidence we had against them was destroyed with the lab. I left the city to get away from the memories. The only reason why Munna and I returned now because she has sensed something. And now with the pink light and mist in the city means that Musharna must still be here, somewhere. I want to fix the mistakes in the past."

Ash frowned, feeling even more of an urge to fix this. Between his hands he fingered the flower charm he wanted to give to Anabel.

She would wake up.

She will!

Pikachu softly nudge his trainer's cheek. The small spark between them slowly relaxed his nerves.

Just then, something began to become clear on the road to the Dream Yard. An intense pink glow was emanating from the center of the ruined building.

In the middle, a conflict was going in between two villainous groups.

Meowth and James were desperately trying to hold the briefcase and tablet away from the ongoing pokemon battle.

"Woobat! Air slash on those fashionably challenged grunts!" Jessie ordered her pokemon to attack the pokemon of the armored figures, both male.

The patrat didn't dodge in time and was sent back while the Purrloin dodged.

"Use Pursuit!" The armored grunt commanded as a dark aura coated the pokemon.

"Loin!" The attack hit and the psychic flying type went down.

"Drat!" Jessie spat out against the odds set against her. "Beat it you two! We were here first."

One of the grunts laughed. "Ha! You may think so. But our Lord had his eyes on the Musharna Dream Project years before. Originally he nearly had his hands on it too before that blasted pokemon went bezerk."

"Sounds to me dat's more yours fault." Meowth's snide remark seemed to hit a bone with the two, and their actions reflected it when they were about to call on another attack.

That was interrupted by our heroes entrance with Jenny and Fennel, drawing the attention from the two Teams.

"Five culprits!" Jenny saw before getting out her own Pokeball. "What is going on?"

Fennel was already on the case with her tablet. "Residual traces of dreams are emitting!" She turned her hard gaze upon the dark cloaked figures of Team Rocket who seemed to have the machines to do what she suspected. "Your machine is elevating the energy levels left here."

"Dats right." Meowth couldn't help but gloat.

"Who are all of you?"

The armored grunts snorted. "Please don't lump us with those three. We are merely here to collect their findings and hopefully finally get our hands on that blasted Musharna."

Ash's eyes widened upon recognizing the figures knight like outfits with the large 'P' on them. "Wait. You're those Team Plasma guys!" He remembered them from Accumula Town and that dumb speech their leader had made.

The name gave a familiar ring to the Professor. "Team Plasma?" Her gaze turned even harder. "I remember now! Your representatives were the ones who came to the lab those years back! You're the ones who corrupted the dream process and tampered with the machines!"

The grunts had the audacity to shrug. "We did what we had to at the time. As for the dreams, well, the pokemon was too weak to handle it."

"You jerks!" Iris called out, disbelieve that people could be so cruel.

Jenny had to keep eyes on both teams. "And you three?" No one has moved yet but any time now.

"Who are we?" Jessie began.

It seemed like she was about to start the whole motto when James put a hand on her arm.

"No. Not today. The boss said we still must remain anonymous for now."

"Oh right." Jessie quickly stopped and Meowth nodded. "As much as we would love to show you twerps your place. We have finished what we came here for."

"The sleeping energy lingering at the Dreamyard will be fully awakened soon and the data we collected on it is enough for us to start our own." James finished.

"Yeah! And now with dat's said, we bid yous sleepwalkers a farewell!" A smoke ball was thrown by Meowth's paws and it filled the pink tinged field.

"Hey!" Ash called out flickering on Aura Sight. Though when he located them, that magic briefcase of theirs had given way to a propeller machine that was already on its way to the forest.

"Can't believe there are people still wanting to take advantage of dream energy." Fennel looked on the retreating team with despair.

"Professor." Cilan had an idea. "Could it be perhaps Musharna was trying to warn you about this through Munna?"

From the noise said Pokemon made, it seemed to be the case.

"Well this is all fine and dandy." The Team Plasma Grunt A.

"But we believe that intruders such as yourselves should be escorted from the premise. We are busy after all.".

Looks like it was going to be a fight.

Even that came to a pause with pulse of energy emitted from the ground, electricity was now crackling along the ruined walls. A screeching cry pierced the air.

"Musharna... Where are you?" Fennel and Munna called out. Iris and Jenny began to call as well to help.

Suddenly an odd warp in the air began to manifest.

When the grunts tried to take a step forward, Cilan and Ash got in the way.

"Don't think you gonna get the Pokemon as long as we're here!" Ash called out angrily.

"Please... You're just children." Grunt B replied looking unimpressed.

"We'll show you!" Cilan wasn't normally a person with this type of bravado but the presence of Ash seemed to bring that out of him. "Pansage! Serve them up a dish they won't forget!"

"Oshawott I choose you!" Ash didn't call out Pikachu as the battle would make the pokemon lose his hat and be exposed the Sleep particles. With Oshawott he could recall him back into the pokeball if one was about to hit the otter pokemon.

The grass and water type came ready to battle the Purrloin and Pantrat.

'Why you-! Patrat Bite!" Grunt A called out.

"Purrloin use Scratch!"

"Pansage! Bullet Seed!"  
"Oshawott! Water Gun!" The long range attacks had their advantage of the leaping opponents' pokemon. Nailing them dead center and sent them back.

The pokemon now looked a little worse for wear, on top of having to battle Jessie's Woobat that kept dodging them. The pokemon seemed to be in more of a pickle.

The warp hole got larger. More cries echoed from it.

"Tch. Looks like we need to retreat too." 'A' said regretfully easily recognizing that they were outmatched.

"Right. We'll get them back." 'B' gave the call. "Sand-Attack on the area!" The Purrloin began to swipe its paws rapidly against the ground stirring the dust and dembe. Forced to cover their eyes to protect them, the heroes failed to be able to go after than.

Jenny ran after to the retreating figures, debating whether or not she could get them in her car.

"Dang." She wanted to go after than but her priority was to the citizens. She couldn't just leave them here.

When the warp finally got big enough did Musharna finally reveal itself and with that, the pink tint of the land faded.

* * *

 _Red eyes were looking at her._

 _Black and blue was the swirling vortex that she saw._

 _What did it want from her?_

 _What did it want?_

 _No... she didn't want that. Anything but that._

 _Not to see them._

 _Not to face them._

 _Not the truth._

 _Anabel..._

 _A voice._

 _Familiar from long ago._

 _Pain filled her heart._

 _She didn't want to face them._

 _Please no._

 _But those red eyes..._

Anabel awoke with a startled gasp, sweat drenching her face. Her abrupt awakening tousled Larvesta who was on her chest to her lap.

"Lar..." The pokemon groaned before realizing his trainer was awake. "Lar!" He lept closer and began to butt his head against her abdomen.

"Ephe!" Her psychic type cried in relief also brusher her face against Anabel's own from the crest rail.

Around the three, trainers called out in relief as their own pokemon began to wake up from their strange slumber.

Anabel felt that odd presence that had caused the sleep slowly fade away.

For that she was grateful.

But those dreams she couldn't remember.

They left a sour feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Musharna, Munna and Fennel united with soft whispers, gleeful cries, tears of happiness and hugs between them.

"I can't thank you all enough for this." She said to the three.

Ash just grinned. "I'm just happy I could help."

Cilan swooned at the bonding. "Oh! What a beautiful reunion to behold. Dr. Fennel and Musharna's twin hearts reunited once again! Such exquisite harmony."

Jenny came up. While happy that none of the civilians got hurt, she looked rueful about the crooks that got away. "I'm sorry everyone I wasn't able to apprehend them. BUt! I assure you that Striaton City will be on a look out for those three and will not be welcoming Team Plasma should they ever be at our doorstep."

"Team Plasma..." Ash looked at where those grunts had retreated. Just... who where they? What did they actually want? The actions of those grunts didn't match up to whatever that strange clothed man said at Accumula.

He sighed. He really wasn't smart enough for this.

* * *

Hey.

Team Rocket was taking to their Boss.

Apparently they actually did something right for once.

So they can be competent.

Meh...

* * *

The crew returned to the City, seeing that people and their pokemon were out in the open. The Pink mist having disappeared.

Looks like they were able to get things sorted out with no side effects.

Officer Jenny dropped them off at the Pokemon Center. Thanking them for their service.

"I... didn't do much..." Iris rumbled ruefully as they got out of the car. Ash heard this.

"Hey. The fact you went along with us to help out shows that you wanted to help. And really, that means a lot." He said to her with a grin.

"Pika chu pika." The electric type agreed.

Really, Iris didn't know what to make of this guy. One moment he could seem like a regular rash headed trainer and the next he was acting like some type of knowledgeable helpful upperclassmen.

' _There was a word for that in the Eastern Language I read in a comic book one.. What was it... Sempai?'_ She thought to herself watching as said trainer rushed to the Center.

"I too must deal with something." Cilan said to Iris and Fennel. "I shall be at the Gym. Please meet me there."

Both Iris and Axew looked at each other, watching the Gym Leader trek back in the direction of the Gym. Fennel and the Psychic types were being driven back to her house in another small town from here. More police officers were going to accompany them to ensure the safety of the pokemon and the good scientist.

"Sigh... what a day..."

* * *

"Anabel!"

The Salon Maiden had been reassuring her pokemon constantly in the backrooms when a familiar gruff voice called her name.

"Ash-Oof!" She barely got the word out when his solid frame knocked into hers in a Ursaring of a hug. One that lifted her up close and locked you into iron bands.

He held her like this for a while. Pikachu was reassuring Espeon on the side with a nudge while explaining what happened.

"Ash?" Anabel asked tentatively. It was unusual for him to be this silent.

"I'm... glad you are okay." He finally said setting her down. His face was drawn with worry and relief. Obviously he had been distressed for whatever time she had been knocked out.

Ash didn't often deal with such an emotion. He didn't know how to deal with it and it bothered him just as much as the distress itself.

It was difficult for him to focus this time.

He didn't like it.

Soft but firm hands wrapped around his. "I am okay." She assured him. "I suppose I have you to thank for that." She said with a grin.

"Um... I guess?" Ash didn't know what to say. His mind was so jumbled with the emotions and events.

"Ya see. It was a pokemon, that caused dreams and stuff. From a laboratory that exploded a few years ago. Team Rocket and some other people were trying to collect some energy from their which caused the whole pokemon falling asleep thing." He tried to explain to her.

Anabel contemplated on this. "I figured it would have been a pokemon. And seeing how I was the only human affected, I can only assume that is because of my empathetic link. Due to such a mass passing out, inevitably the subconscious backlash affected me."

Ash didn't pretend he understood everything she said. "Huh?"

She smiled. "Basically, because of my Ability with so many pokemon going to sleep, I was affected." Her Empathetic link was always on, aware of the pokemon around her in her subconscious. Feeling emotions like breathing air. Their voices mummering like the humans around her. Her harmony.  
The Ability was a two way street. Just like she could calm and listen to the inner emotions of pokemon. So too could they sense hers and their masses affect her mood and mental state. It was hard for her to merely switch off something that was so ingrained in her. It was like holding your breath underwater.

"Oh. That makes sense." He then remembered something. "I didn't tell anyone! About your ability! I know that... you're not a fan of random people knowing."

The smile she gave showed so much gratitude and sincerity that Ash blushed just from that. "Thank you." She said softly giving his hand a firm squeeze. "You have done so much for me. I just hope you didn't get hurt." She knew this trainer always went the extra mile for his friends, regardless of his own health.

"No prob. And don't worry I didn't." He assured her turning around to show that nothing was wrong with him. "See nothing wrong." He said with a grin. Confident in his own abilities.

"I see. I see." The Salon Maiden laughed. She was happy but inside she felt sad. She felt weak.

She knew she shouldn't. It was silly. But her mind worried if she was being a burden.

What was with these fainting spells? And why did she feel like she was forgetting something important?

* * *

"You're going on a journey?" Chilli exclaimed.

"You're serious?" Cress looked at his brother frowning.

Yet Cilan had a smile on his face and a traveling bag on his hand. "I'm as serious as can be."

Ash, Anabel and Iris with their respective pokemon, Pikachu, Espeon and Axew arrived on scene to the three brothers.

"After the battle I had with Ash and Anabel, I had talked to Ash and he convinced me that I just couldn't resist the urge anymore!" The green themed brother's voice grew more convicted. He turned to the trainers. "It's so clear! There's more to the pairing of pokemon and trainer than I originally thought. Much more! I know this will help me become an even better Pokemon Connoisseur!"

It was undeniable the passion in the Gym Leader's voice. "In that case we won't stop you." Chili said admiring his brother's drive.

Cress also showed his support. "We want you to be the Best Pokemon Connoisseur."

The pansage trainer was grateful. "Thank you both." Brotherly handshakes were exchanged while the two others said they would take care of gym in Cilan's absence.

"So where are you off to now?" Ash was mildly surprised by the Gym Leader's decision. This was pretty familiar though, the only thing missing was-

"Wherever you're going Ash! Plus you haven't answered all my questions yet." He said winking at the trainer.

Pikachu and Ash looked at each other, remembering another Gym Leader who decided to follow them after defeating them in battle.

Well... Ash never really defeated Brock persay...

"Pika."

"If I travel with you and Anabel, I have no doubt the journey will be full of flavor."

"Uh sure okay. Welcome aboard."

Anabel spoke up. "I'm afraid it's just gonna be Ash and you for awhile. I have to talk to your brothers about the Battle Frontier some more." She said sadly.

"Oh that's right." Ash frowned at first but then grinned. "But we will definitely see each other at the next Gym Battle!"

Anabel have her own competitive grin. "It's a promise!"

"Oh and here!" Ash reached into his pocket and held out his arm.

"What's this?" He dropped the flower keychain charm in her hands.

"A congratulations on your first Gym Battle since Kanto!" Ash said, red dotting his lightning bolt cheeks.

Red bloomed on Anabel's pale skin as well. "Seriously, you're too much."

And yet despite of these interactions, Cilan and Iris stood in confusion at the interaction. Unable to put the dots together.

"So Iris, why don't all three of us go together since you already seem to be Ash's companion. It seems to me the way we complement each other as a winning team makes for a great recipe!" He said proud of the analogy.

"What?" Iris asked incredulity at him. "I am not his companion! We just happen to be going the same way."

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat Iris." Ash said with a wide smirk with Pikachu mimicking the same.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" The girl yelled with her voice echoing throughout the city as the sun began to set over the horizon. The laughs of our heroes soon came afterward.

And so gym badges earned and a crisis averted, our heroes are now be able to go on to their next challenge. Ready for the next step in their journey.

It looks like Ash has finally collected his respective trio to wander with him and go on the numerous adventures soon to come.

Anabel looks ready to further promote the Battle Frontier. But will she be able to overcome her own doubts and find inner strength in herself?

And what is with Team Rocket's plan for the Unova Region?

Who are Team Plasma really?

Secrets and growing are ahead on this journey of Unova for both friend and foe.

The Adventure continues.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

 **Finally! The beginning is out of the way. Now I can start skipping episodes after Snivy!**

 **Okay!**

 **Made this episode a little bit darker, a bit more mature.**

 **Also gotta have Team Plasma in to show how this story is different from the anime.  
That's generally how I will go in the direction of things.  
Not too dark. Maybe a little leaning on the games side (like how Sun and Moon got dark) and Origins. **

**Bit of fluff. But some anxiety on Anabel as well.**

 **Called character development people. I try to make them well rounded with still learning more about themselves.  
Ash hasn't stopped growing either.**

 **And:  
Holy crap!  
Why do you guys like Jed so much?  
Never expected this much like for that annoying son of a gun.  
Trying to keep him out of the limelight.**

 **However if the audience wants it, at the end of some chapters I might include his own story as well. How he became... who he is and show what he is actually doing when not underneath the Pokemon's main series PG guidance.  
In fact his story would fit more into the Origins series.  
Really he is not a tropey character, least once you get to know him a bit more. The key I guess is that he 'acts' tropey.**

 **I try to make Ash competent but I feel like I am making him too much. I still want to have the rough country boy who is excited about his journey and still has childlike enthusiasm.**

 **Will work on that.**

 **Like I will with Iris but hopefully this chapter shows some insight of how I want to go with her.**

 **And now to answer questions:  
Yes I will have Ash bring back older pokemon. That is what I have planned since the beginning. Wanted it to be a surprise but everyone kept suggesting it and asking.  
So there you go.**

 **There is a reason I have Anabel talking to the Gym Leaders instead of travel with Ash all the time. Though she will be part of some of his journey sequences.**

 **Yes I know Ash didn't mention Team Plasma but he is Ash. He doesn't pay attention to the importance of names.  
In the end he was bedraggled by the tide of emotions he had.**

 **Once again Giratina will be in the story.**

 **Am I missing anything? I feel like I am missing something.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	10. Many things happen Pt 1

**Normally chapters containing the other episodes will not be this long, but it felt important to practice writing the dynamic of Cilan and Iris with Ash. That and some key developments happened.**

 **It was difficult to start this chapter to be honest. I didn't know how I wanted to write it.**

 **Not only that but I had to watch all these episodes back and forth to get proper dialogue, events and how Iris and Cilan are portrayed in the original anime.**

 **And than making sure the move sets and whatnot each pokemon.**

 **Lots of research.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

x

FOSTAU  
By True-InTha-Blue  
Chapter 10

Many things happen Pt 1

X

 _Snivy_

Now with the Trio Badge in his possession, Ash along with his new pals Iris and Cilan had set out for the next city.

They had stopped for a rest and a much needed meal, to where Cilan had showed off his culinary skills that had been a product of his time as a host in his own gym. Expressing a passion for the art.

Ash, grateful for someone being able to cook more refined meals, expressed his gratitude; his mind going back to the times with Brock on his side.

Though the way the two gym leaders cooked were different. It was not unwelcome. Like his journey through Unova and the events to him being a Battle Frontier, this was different. As a person growing , nothing can remain the same, though in some ways it can be similar.  
Taking cooking for instance.  
The dish may be the same but it taste different depending on who made it.

It was symbolic...

Kinda?  
Ash wasn't good at thinking of that type of stuff.  
He did know this though:

Food was good.

And that good food soon led into an interesting chain of events.

x

Ash looked at the Snivy in the clearing of the meadow. The serpentine amber eyes gazed at Ash with almost disinterest. The Grass Type had stolen some of the food from earlier and the humans had trailed it to this pokemon.

At first, it was a silent standoff between Ash and the Pokemon. The Pokemon seemingly nonchalant and unperturbed by the human's arrival.  
Ash however was taking a good look at this pokemon. From the personality to the why this pokemon moved, why it went after their food.

But the longer it went on, Ash's eyes staring into Snivy's did, the scales on its back began to rise at the intensity of the gaze.

Without a second thought, did the pokemon run off further into the grass.

Ash's eyes narrowed, followed by Pikachu's. They nodded to each other, silent before following the trail the snake pokemon left behind.

"So is this normal for Ash to act like this?" Cilan questioned Iris as they followed behind.

"No. I mean, I dunno. He's always treated all the pokemon he's catch differently. Heck, some of his pokemon like Oshawott and Tepig wanted to be a part of his team. He didn't even need to battle them!"

Cilan's green eyes glowed. "Fascinating. So it shows that there are many ways for a trainer and pokemon to meet!"

Snivy was once again on a rock. Finishing the cake that Cilan had made. And Ash crept closer. Keeping a steady pace and a calm breath, he waited to see how this pokemon would respond further.

He felt the claws of Pikachu kneed on his shoulder, ready to move at the smallest command. Still the wild pokemon Snivy kept eating, seemingly having regained her cool from earlier.

"Oshawott. I cho-" But before Ash could get a word in further, did the grass type release a Leaf Storm, allowing the wild pokemon to once again slip away from the gaze of the heroes.

"Hmm.. what a tactical move on that Snivy's part. Be able to understand that Ash was getting a pokemon ready. Shows how intelligent they are that most beginner trainers can not handle them." Cilan commented. "Wouldn't be unusual if it was a previously owned pokemon that abandoned its trainer."

"Ash, you were going to send out Oshawott right? Why? Water-types are weak against grass-types." Iris couldn't help but remark.

Ash grunted, fixing Pikachu back on his shoulder. "I know that. But I wanted Oshawott to start practicing against type disadvantages and test out that Snivy's power." His gaze went back to where the grass-type had been. It was a powerful pokemon, the size of that LeafStorm showed there would be even more so if trained properly.

Pikachu nodded, probably thinking along the same lines. "Pi. Ka!"

"Alright! Pidove! Time to start your first search mission!" The black haired teen yelled tossing out the poke'ball. When the Light faded to reveal the flying type, Ash began his instruction. "Okay. Pidove. I want you to fly high and try to spot a snivy that is nearby." Ash said holding up his pokedex to an image of a Snivy.  
The yellow eyes of the pokemon peered at it, head tilting before readjusting itself and crying out to let her trainer know she had the image down. With a flap of her gray wings, did the pigeon pokemon ascend into the sky, ready to spot the fleeing pokemon. Her trainer had informed her of the scouting missions his other flying types had down. Something that Ash knew that only she could do, so the trainer had spent time talking to the Unova bird about this.

Unusual and the pokemon still had a hard time grasping of what her trainer was saying, though Pikachu was a good translator, the task became clear.

Pidove's amber eyes scanned the green plains below her, trying to spot moving green which was far easier said than done. It was a debate to fly higher to get a larger view of the land yet a harder time to spot the fleeing pokemon or fly down closer to get more accuracy yet lose the range.

A few feet higher so it was. She was not built with sharp eyes, nor speed but she could try and use sound as well as sight to filter through her and thus hear the scurrying feet of a pokemon in a rush.

X

In a cave...

Hey.

Team Rocket is doing something nefarious. Who would've thought?

Oh! The snivy from earlier was even sighing at their antics.

Snivy would be a good match for Ash don't you think?

When she began to walk away, did the familiar sound of a human throwing a Poke'ball drew closer.

Delving deeper in the bush, Snivy had no worries as she backflipped over the Poke'ball, smirking all the while at the foolish human that though it could catch her.

The black dressed human then began to order the odd human speaking cat pokemon to attack her with those claws.

But it was so slow it was easy to manipulate the cat pokemon to scratch the rock instead by simple leaping off to the side at the last second.

Snivy rolled her eyes, jumping across the rocky topography. But getting away from that earlier trainer took the breath out of her. The pidove from earlier had been unknowingly hot on her leaf green tail before she was able to lose it and then running into the humans in black to blundered their way to try to capture her.

That one human, with the yellow pokemon. Amber eyes that sent all her instincts on edge.

The cry of a pidove snapped Snivy's thoughts from her, the sound of human and pokemon feet closing in on her location.

The Oshawott came out by itself, wanting a proper match with her, but Snivy was not in the mood.

With quick thinking and a swipe of her tail did the grass type begin a makeshift rock slide and walked off not caring to see the results.

Yet the noise from behind showed the human carrying both the yellow pokemon and Oshawott in his arms, showing no harm.

"Dang..." The human said. "Nearly got Oshawott there." He grinned at her, showing his teeth and canines. "You're pretty smart there Snivy for thinking of that so quick."

He let go of both pokemon, Oshawott getting ready for a battle.

Snivy glared, seeing that this time there would be little escape for her with that Pidove circling her from above.

The amber eyed human was still smiling. "Let's have a good battle here. I wanna see whatcha got." He beckoned towards the water-type who jumped forward.

"Water Gun!" Ash ordered while a torrent of pressurized water streamed forth from the Pokemon.

Snivy swiftly dodged , yet the force of the attack required distance to move, and small droplets got on her form.

If anything she was annoyed with this persistent human at this point.

Fine. He wanted a battle, she would humiliate him like she did with all other humans.

She used Vine Whip to gain height and sent them forth but quick thinking from Ash told Oshawott to deflect them with his Scalchop. Before he could call his next move, did Snivy decide to use her finishing move.

Pheromones and aggression reducing energy emitted from the Grass type in the form of hearts. Surrounding the Otter Pokemon until hearts appeared in his eyes and he became deaf to his trainer's commands.

This surprised Ash. "Huh, haven't seen a pokemon use Attract in a while." He said as Snivy took advantage of Oshawotts subdued state and use another super effective Vine Whip.

She fled once again, as Ash recalled his pokemon. Iris and Cilan just barely catching up to him before the trainer went running off again with Pikachu.

"Why... won't" Iris gasped. "He just... give up..."

Cilan who was less unused to the heavy physical toll was breathing even heavier. "I... say... he's...determined... Good... quality." Could barely even form a sentence.

Snivy raced among the trees. Surprised to see the trainer and the yellow pokemon still after her with Pidove above. Even more exhausting to her was seeing the trainer stubbornly go after her using the local vines.

She crossed the swampy water with ease, though the human had less luck as the vine broke. As they fell, the grass type watched with awe when the human grabbed his pikachu and tossed the pokemon to safety on the land.

The human landed with a loud splash in the murk. It was heavy mud water, easy to sink down in. Yet the human was slowly crawling his way towards the land, though by her estimation he wouldn't make it in time before he sunk.

Yet there he continued giving reassurances to the one he called Pikachu in a calm and gentle voice despite of him slowly sinking.

The pikachu was panicking, desperately trying to find something to use to help his trainer grab on.

Despite of his tiny body Pikachu tried his best to drag down one of the vines and threw it towards his trainer to grab on before trying to wrap it around a trunk of a tree.

Such teamwork, such reassurance. In Snivy's young life she had not seen a pokemon and human be so coordinated and caring to each other.

Iris and Cilan had found a log that acrossed the swap and quickly got to the other side to support the vine rope that Pikachu had made, slowly pulling Ash out of the murk as Snivy got further away but still watching.

She watched how the human's first concern was his Pokemon, before giving his thanks to all three of them.

Why couldn't her former trainer given her the same care?

With that bitter thought the grass type turned away, unable to keep watching.

X

It had been more than a shift of the sun lower towards the grown and the snake Pokemon had yet to see the human and the pikachu again.

Did she feel... disappointment?

Did the human give up on her already?

Snivy wouldn't be surprised and yet she still felt empty at that thought.

Thirsty from all the chasing earlier, the river offered a cool drink.

Yet the call of Pidove shattered the peace when Snivy saw that the same Pidove from earlier had still be covering her tracks.

And if on cue, did the human and his Pokemon come from behind on the trail. Once again, ready for battle.

Did this human not know the meaning of giving up? Accepting failure?

"C'mon Snivy let's do this!" Ash gave a shout ready to start a battle!

Snivy... smiled as well.

Let's see what this human would do.

A plan dwelled in her head to test this human's so-called bond with that Pikachu.

Iris and Cilan just caught up again, a little less out of breath since they had taken a break before.

Quickly she used Attract, those energy hearts going straight towards Pikachu.

"Pika?" Caught off guard, the hearts surrounded Pikachu quickly before darting right at the electric type.

"Oh No! Snivy is going after Pikachu!" Iris gasped at the thought of Ash losing his ace in the hole.

Cilan had an even more dire thought. "I wonder is she is able to use the more advance technique of controlling a pokemon through Attract. I wouldn't be surprised a pokemon of this intelligence would be able to do that."

In fact that is what Snivy was trying to do. If she had that powerful electric type on her side, she would have an advantage in case the human decided to use the Pidove.

The Hearts made contact with Pikachu.

...

And they plinked right off like hitting metal.

"Pi." The Pokemon have Snivy a deadpanned look. The results drew startled and confused expressions from everyone around at the unexpected development.

"Ah..." Ash understood. If he knew his partner, Pikachu was close to Espeon. A pokemon already having strong emotional ties to one of the other gender would probably give a resistance to moves like Attract.

But... using Pikachu like this would be too easy. So instead he called out the one who really deserved a good battle.

"Hey Pidove!" Ash called to his flying type in the sky. "C'mon down and let's battle!"

Once again Iris was confused by Ash's tactics. "Wait, why not Pikachu since he... Pikachu is a he right? Why won't Ash use his starter since Pikachu is apparently immune to Attract?"

Cilan tried to figure it out. "I think there is a bigger picture here than what we are seeing... That and a flying type has an advantage over a grass type like Snivy."

Snivy and Pidove faced off and knowing she had the disadvantage type, did Snivy use Attract once again!

But for the second time it failed, though this time it was because Pidove was in fact an female. Something that Ash had a suspicion in that was proven true.

Works to go with your gut feeling!

"Piiidove!" She cooed as she prepared for her trainer's command.

"Gust let's go!" Bright energy covered the flying type's wings before she slashed them across the air, a cyclone of wind energy flying towards the snake Pokemon.

Snivy deftly dodged before using an attack of her own. A Vine Whip shot towards the flying type with great speed.

"Pidove, Use Quick Attack to Dodge it!" Was the counter, and it worked when the bird Pokemon was able to avoid the attack.

It was then, that Snivy used a Leaf Storm while Pidove was getting out of Quick Attack.

"Use Gust again and spin inside of it!' Ash commanded. But the complexity of the attack befuddled the flying type and was too slow to act it out, thus causing the Pigeon Pokemon to be hit.

"Piiiii!" Yet the Pokemon was still flying, only taking a small amount of damage.

"Keep going!" Ash called out thinking of a simpler strategy. "Use gust a lot around Snivy!" That was easier to understand.

The cyclones of air shot around the snake Pokemon trapping her before Ash ordered an Air Cutter!

Several of them made contact with the ground, while others were able to knick the Pokemon and send her off balance.

"Now Quick Attack!" And taking advantage of that did Pidove send Snivy off her feet before being sent to the ground by gravity.

Before even Snivy could retaliate, Ash struck.

"Alright!" He said getting out a Poke'ball. "You are coming with me!" He threw it fast and true that came from years of being a trainer.

When it made contact with the Pokemon did the ball fly high in the air and opened to call forth the red light to capture Snivy.

And then...

It wobbled.

And Wobbled

And wobbled

And

Snivy escaped, though still very weak.

"You giving me a run for my money aintcha?" Ash called out to the grass type in good humor. "Again! Air Cutter!" Snivy tried to retaliate by another Vine Whip but the attack was cast aside by the blades of air.

Once again, the grass type was set hurtling back, yet a sense of satisfaction seemed to bloom at the ruthless efficiency the human showed as once again he didn't hesitate to throw another Poke'ball.

A familiar sensation of being called into one of the capsules surrounded Snivy and right now she was a bit too tired to care.

The Poke'ball wobbled back and forth back and forth before the calm and reassuring 'Ding' confirmed the capture of the elusive grass type.

Unable to contain his excitement did Ash do what he always did. "YES! I caught a Snivy!" He cried holding the capsule high above his head.

'Pika Pikachu!"

"Pidooooove!" His Pokemon cheered along with him at the accomplishment.

X

They stabilized camp at the afternoon, everyone exhausted from the chases and physical activity.

Cilan most of all judging by his mutterings of needing to get into better shape so that he could keep up with them and learn about Pokemon.

It was then Ash called out Snivy with his other Pokemon called out as well. A small little tin of Pokemon safe bandages ready and bowl of oran berry concentrate was off to the side.

The snake Pokemon found herself placed on a soft blanket with her new trainer looking over her. "Looks like the damage isn't too bad." He said to her talking in a calm voice that he had given his Pikachu earlier.

He held out a small green band-aid that had disinfectant already on it and held it out for Snivy to see.

Cautiously she sniffed it, smelling chemicals but nothing dangerous and noticing how the human held it over her head, to where there was a cut that kinda hurt.

She guessed what he was trying to do and lowered her head to give the human permission.

The large hands were soft pressing the bandage against her and maybe... this trainer would work out.

X

 _Darumakas and food_

As he dodged the flamethrower sent by the two Darumakas that set the ladder behind him on fire, Ash wondered why he always found himself in these situations which always started out as Pokemon stealing food.

Started off when the two Darumakas this morning came by and stole his, Iris and Cilan's and the pokemon's food. Being sneaky about it till the group figured out that they were taking turns to steal it while one other distracted them.

They managed to get away which lead them to a nearby town with the people talking about how the two fire type Pokemon have been doing it to the townspeople though once having been peaceful Pokemon.

At a Pokemon center when they tried to get food again did the two Darumakas try their paws at stealing their food again.

This time Ash hunted them down into the night which led him to the Clock Tower.

And thus, the group found themselves in the current predicament as it was.

Once again quick on his feet, our hero called out Oshawott to Water Gun the burning ladder.

Yet the Zen Charm Pokemon were aggressive towards Ash who they deemed the most dangerous, aiming two more Flamethrowers.

"Pikachu, Oshawott counter those flames!" Fire quelled in the presence of Pikachu's powerful electricity and Oshawott's cooling pressured water. The flames were pushed back the two fire types were hit with the electrified water.

They quickly tried to retreat back in their Resting positions to heal, but before they could recover did Ash quickly nab both of them under his arms. Holding them tight enough to prevent their arms from getting free and at at an angle they couldn't use Flamethrower.

"Please we don't want to fight you." Iris called out to the mischievous Pokemon as they struggled

.

"We are merely trying to figure out why you want to try to steal all that food," Cilan said calmly.

The two Pokemon in the human's arms looked at each other, chatting rapidly as to decipher what the humans wanted.

No longer deeming a threat from either party, were the fire types released and tried to show the humans what they were trying to do.

Through their combined efforts did the humans and the Pokemon get to the higher reaches of the clocktower.

From there pressurized waves of heat were sweltering the area, all coming from the source of a Darmanitan in Zen Mode trying its best to hold up a giant clock tower bell.

It was easier to find out what was going on. The bell from old age had began to fall, if it broke through the bell tower there was a chance the tower could fall from the broken foundations.

As Darmanitan was immobile holding the bell up it could not eat thus causing the two Darumaka having to take food from others to feed him.

"We got to repair it so that poor Pokemon can move again," Iris said looking around.

The two males agreed with her trying their best to use what little light they had to find an object to hold the bell up.

They didn't have much time. The Blazing Pokemon was emitting far more heat that soon the air would ignite and began to burn through the wood floor.

Axew was the one who found a hook that was probably meant to hold the bell and through the combined efforts of Tepig's and the Darukama's heat based attacks on the metal and Pansages Bullet seed to shape it into an 'S' shape was it able to properly hold the bell. Oshawott was used to cool the hot meta, for which Pikachu made sure it was cool,l for the next step of their operation.

And it seems like the Darmanitan had been listening, for it used Psychic to lift Ash and Pikachu towards the top of the bell to bind it to the rod.

It was a struggle, but eventually it was the Blazing Pokemon changing back into its standard mode, using the strength and agility to hurl the bell back up in the air and jumping up on the rod to take the bell onto the hook.

It was decided that the clock tower would be maintained by the town and allow the fire type Pokemon to live there forever more.

And thus the mystery of why Pokemon were stealing food this time was solved.

X

"Can't believe those two gym leaders flirted with me throughout that entire meeting."

"Laraaaa..."

"Hmm? No you don't have to worry about me Larvesta. I am already feeling better since we got into this forest. And another town is coming up which we can explore a little more. Maybe seen some new Pokemon."

"Lar!"

"You really want to try to battle someone? Okay. I find you a good match!."

"Vesta vesta!"

...

"...We are not alone..."

"Lar?"

" _Whimsssss."_

x

 _Dragon Bonding_

For once it wasn't Ash in the battle, his training was done earlier today, testing how his pokemon were performing. Pidove had gotten better, her win against Snivy boosting her confidence somewhat. Yet sometimes she still didn't understand Ash and it would be awhile before the Pokemon was more comfortable in a more intense battle. Oshawott though had been trying to pick fights with Snivy and Tepig, the former being lording over both starts in terms of power and intelligence while the latter being submissive and backing away. His Unova trio would have to bond more together and even out their weakness before he would take them to the next step.

Though he had to admit, his Unova team were all pretty eager to follow Ash and his passion for battles. Surprisingly Snivy was a stout supporter for Ash's desire to win the Unova league, showing that beneath her haughty exterior is a Pokemon that wanted to fight.

But back to the current time of a battle that he was not part of. Ash did not like sitting still. The group had been in the same spot for nearly two days, and already he was stir crazy to get to the next city. Maybe find a trainer to have Pikachu battle since the electric type couldn't use any of his proper moves. Merely just using physical contact such as a hits from his tail or paws to counter the younger pokemon's' attacks.

Yet here he was watching a slower battle than what he had been used to in the past months of being a Frontier Brain.

He knew that Cilan and Iris were at a different level than him.

But the slowness was not what irked him.

What irked him was that Iris was trying to help Axew get stronger but instead of opting to use HIM, the more experienced trainer, who has raised many Pokemon in the past five years, she instead chose Cilan... who only, to Ash's knowledge, has raised one.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Ash called out waiting for them to make their first move. Which they have been staring at each other for two minutes.

Iris did not seem to appreciate his offer though. "No way Ash. You would just try to win!"

Ash grunted. "I think I know more about training Pokemon than that."

"Not from what I have seen!" Iris barked back.

"C'mooon! It's not like I would Volt Tackle Axew!"

"No! So just stay there!" Kudos to the dark-skinned girl, her ferocity was fierce, and Ash knew from his own experience that she would not budge.

"Fine." He proceeded to lay on his back across the log looking at the battle from his side.

He watched Axew growl at Pansage, though lacking any form of intimidation. Good on Iris to keep encouraging her Pokemon for the fight.

"AAAAAXXX!"

"We're raring to go!"

"Alright. As you wish." Cilan happily complied. "Pansage, let's serve up a dish of what they asked for." The Grass Monkey Pokemon leaped on his feet.

"Pansage!"

"Awesome!" Iris cheered. "Alllll Right Axew! Use Scratch."

Ash looked eagerly at the attack, to see what kind of Pokemon in a battle that Axew was.

While the cry was good, Axew waddled towards Pansage, showing difficulty walking at a faster pace.

' _But Axew is still young.'_ Ash reasoned. _'How young I don't know but getting use to his body more would be good.'_ He took a keener eye as Cilan made his next move. "Now Pansage. Bullet Seed. Gently."

' _Gently?'_

Pansage walked up without a rush as Axew was closing in.

Then the grass type proceeded to release one Bullet Seed at Axew at a fraction of the speed.

The attack bounced off the head of Axew, who then proceed to cry and halt in his tracks all the meanwhile Pansage just shot out small seeds one at a time, proceeding to beckon a cry from the dragon type.

Iris was distraught. "Oh, No Axew!"

Ash was not impressed. "What the-..."

Pikachu shared his sentiments.

Iris had rushed to whimpering dragon type who was already tearing up as Cilan apologized for not being gentle enough though Pansage seemed more confused than anything.

"You did your best Axew. Just remember this is training." She tried to ease her crying Pokemon.

Ash couldn't help himself at this point. "What kind of training? Defense training? Speed training? Power training? Because I am not seeing any of it." His words were blunt. Iris glared at him.

"Well they asked for one. An easy one of course." Cilan tried to quell the inevitable confrontation between the other two. "It's merely to get Axew use to battling. Nothing too difficult" Pansage was practicing to use even smaller Bullet seeds at a slower speed against his paw. Not even making a mark. "So I promised to use all of my moves softly. No more than 20% use of their power."

Though the fact that a fifth of Pansage's power left no mark, Ash wondered if that was something to be proud of. He decided not to comment about that.

"I know what training young Pokemon is about," Ash commented with more aggressive in his voice. "That-" He pointed a thumb at Axew. "-wasn't training."

Iris was having none of his sass though. "It's fine!" She said. "Getting used to battling a little bit at a time is a fine way to get started."

Ash had a very different opinion about that. "Yeah... no. That is not getting use to it a little bit of a time." He said getting up. "You're pandering! Keep that up and Axew won't be fit for proper training at all."

Seemed like he hit a nerve though when Iris began yelling. "AND THAT'S WHY ASH KETCHUM YOU'RE SUCH A LITTLE KID!"

Ash was just so unamused that he didn't even react to the name.

The dark skinned girl was not done yet. "Cilan and Pansage are gentlemen." The two in context preened at the compliment. "And they don't mind adjusting their power for us."

"It's on honor to of service to you and Axew."

"Pan pansage." Those two certainly were not helping.

"Okay, look. There is a difference between getting use to battle a little bit at a time and being so dulled down that no one gets anything out of it!" Ash rebutted still growing more irritated about this.

"Pikachu." His starter offered his support for this.

Cilan was still trying to smooth this out. "Ash, I suggest we let Iris and Axew do things the way they want. Alright?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to convince anyone for now without them realizing that their method was flawed did Ash, _VERY_ reluctantly, agreed to stand down. "Fine. Whatever." He continued watching to see if things actually went well.

Axew recovered awfully quickly. "Oh! Axew! You're so strong!" Iris was doing a good job keeping up the encouragement but for the wrong reasons.

Ash decided to try to get more fighting spirit in the dragon type. "Go get them Axew! Time to get fired up!"

"PIKA PIKA KA!"

"Alright then, where were we?" Iris began. "Scratch once more!" The Pokemon seemed to go a little faster and a little more determined.

But for Cilan and his Pokemon, it was just play. "Now Pansage, block." The grass type grabbed the large dorsal crest on Axew while the younger Pokemon flailed uselessly, stubby arms unable to strike.

"This isn't going anywhere," Ash said.

"C'mon Cilan! Get serious!" Iris barked at the gym leader.

"I am serious." The green haired teen explained. "This is a technique used in gym battles all the time. First you top your opponent's movement and then attack from a distance. Pansage!" The gym leader announced with flair. "Solarbeam!"

As the grass type began to charge did Iris begin to panic.

"Iris! Tell Axew to do something else!"

"Don't tell me what to do Ash!"

"But you're not doing anything!"

"I don't need your advice! My advice to you is to let me have my battle and be quiet." And then she made one of the biggest mistakes you could do in a battle besides freezing up. She took her eyes off of it.

"Go Pansage!"

"Wait!"

A ball of condensed solar energy emerged from Pansage's palm and sent it forward.

It took two seconds for the sphere to make contact on the Tusks Pokemon's head. Once again, not even making a mark. Two seconds that the Pokemon of any size, even a wailmer, to dodge easily. Though Wailmer on land were pretty fast. Maybe a shuckle would be a better comparison.

"I think the most impressive thing about this fight was how slow that solar beam was." He muttered to Pikachu.

The electric type didn't even have it in him to laugh.

Axew softly tumbled back and into Iris' hands. "Axew! Are you okay?"

Axew seemed just fine of how he got back up again.

"Y'know, if you have options available it would be good to use them if you want to better Axew's fighting ability. So if you do, do it."

"QUIET!" Iris yelled. 'Don't you think I already know that?!"

"You have yet to prove it to me!" Ash rebutted harshly.

That finally seemed to push Iris. "Oh! You think you know everything, don't you?! We'll show you a real move!"

In contrast to riling Ash up like Iris wanted, instead the Frontier Brain seemed pleased. "Good! Show me what you got! Prove me wrong." He wanted to be proven wrong. He wanted to bring out the potential of trainers so that he too may learn!

Though what Ash didn't know is that maybe he was being a bit too harsh.

"Fine then! We'll do it! Right Axew!" Her Pokemon seemed to be on board with it though.

"Yeah show them how it is done Axew!"  
"PIIKAA!"

Ash and Pikachu cheered on for the little guy.

"Axew use Dragon Rage!" The bright blue sphere of draconic energy shone through the skin of Axew's gut.

It surprised everyone at the potency of the power. It slowly builds itself up through Axew's systems before reaching the mouth were revealing the bright ball of energy shining through the air and blinding Pansage.

"AXCHooo!"

And the sneeze caused a chain reaction of the Dragon Rage imploding and excess energy and smoke released into the area.

The next thing everyone knew was Axew appear unharmed in a crater with smoke and whatnot covering Pansage and to some extent Cilan. Both appeared to be in severe shock.

Ash and Pikachu had their eyes both open, also covered in soot and marks but appeared far less worse for ware. "Now that was a good start!" Despite messing up the move, it was powerful...

Which rang familiar bells in Ash's memory banks.

Iris laughed nervously. "Heheh... hehee... Oopsie! Messed it up." She was covered in soot but unmarked. The girl proceeded to bend over in shame. "Aww... Messed it up once again!"

"Pika?"

"Once again?" Definitely seemed familiar.

Axew was blissfully oblivious.

X

Hey.

Team Rocket was doing something.

That laptop they were using looked really old though.

Looks like they are going to the desert for space rock.

Does anyone care?

Not really.

X

Iris had taken refuge on a tree branch with Axew, lamenting the fact Dragon Rage was still not working for them.

"I think there is a better name for that move." Ash, Pikachu, and Cilan had joined her the tree branches.

"And that is Dragon Sneeze." Looks like Cilan decided not be such a gentleman this time.

Ash grinned in good humor. "That's it. So from now on, we are both thinking you should just call it Dragon Sneeze."

"IT'S NOT A SNEEZE!" Iris yelled at the angrily to the extent her hair puffed out to show it. "And in case you haven't noticed I am very upset about this."

"My apologies. I was just joking." Cilan said.

Ash followed Cilan's example of adopting a softer persona. "Hey, it's alright. These things happen. So does Axew know any other moves?" Ash wondered what else Axew needed help on.

"No." Iris said sadly. "Only Scratch and Dragon Rage. That's it." Axew was still blissfully and leaned into the pets Iris gave him. "If I understand it, Dragon Rage is normally supposed to cause damage by firing balls of energy at your opponent. But every time Axew uses it, the energy balls just end up exploding."

The dragon type proceeded to wander off and with a nod from Ash, Pikachu followed to supervise.

"So you see I thought it would be a good to take it slow and learn as we go along." They watched Axew began to climb an apple tree as Iris kept watching the Pokemon. "But then I realized. It's a long long road to evolve into a Haxorus."

Axew had gotten two apples and proceeded to place them on his tusks. Handy instruments to free his paws from carrying them. Down the tree, the two Pokemon went. He proceeded to offer the apples to Iris, to which the young girl told her Pokemon that they were delicious. And they were.

The Dragon-type beamed in praise before scampering off to grab some more.

"I gotta say it. Axew has a lot of power in him." Ash said to Iris. "We just need to find the right training for him to help him bring it out." Cilan agreed, citing that the potential was large indeed.

Iris seemed excited at the prospect, the anger from earlier gone.

"I think I have an idea. But ya gotta have to work with me." Ash said thinking about what he wanted to do.

And this time, Cilan seemed on board. "It could be possible that Ash can make that hidden potential shine through."

Iris seemed less enthusiastic now.

Cilan listed the benefits of it before Iris got defensive again.

"No way! I don't want to lose."

And that irked Ash to no end. "But with that kind of attitude you'll never be in a proper Pokemon battle and nothing will get done."

He was right but Iris chose to be stubborn. "That may be so." But she had nothing else to say against him.

Ash pressed further. "Don't you want Axew to be stronger? You sounded like him becoming a Haxorus was important? Yet is sounds to me like you're doing the exact opposite!" Ash snapped.

Before an argument could spring forth, Cilan changed the topic. "Iris, I don't think you even mentioned how you got Axew in the first place. May you tell us?"

"It was a gift," Iris said softly.

She explained that Axew was a gift from an elder of her village. Iris coming from the Dragon Village. A small place that specialized raising dragon type Pokemon. Iris of age to attempt the trial that all kids her age went through. The task was the raise the Axew that she currently has. The task was to grow together both physically and symbolically by making Axew into a Haxorus. To learn its heart and make the journey of an adult.

Apparently, it has been a good few months since that moment and Iris realized that she had yet made any progress with Axew.

It was after her tale did the realization that Axew was not in sight. And neither was Pikachu.

What had happened was the Tusk Pokemon's desire to grab more apples landed on a large Scolipede's head which the bug type was shaking off the younger one.

Pikachu had since been battling the large and powerful wild Pokemon without using electric attacks in fear of harming Axew. So Iron Tail and Quick Attack.

But this poison type's defences were that of a steel types, not to mention it's speed was on pars with the electric type's. Pikachu had to spend most of his time dodging the larger Pokemon from trampling him instead of attack more.

Axew then in his little head decided that it could help by the Dragon Rage (sneeze) thus creating a large billowing cloud of dark smoke. Perfect for getting the attention of our trainers.

They raced through the woods to find a clearing where Pikachu circling the failing Scolipede each other trying to wait for an opening.

Axew clinging on for dear life on the poison type's head.

" _Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon. Scolipede catches its opponents with great speed and attacks using horns on its head. Scolipede is highly aggressive and will not give up until victorious."_

"That would explain the behavior," Ash muttered trying to find an advantage.

As if to prove the Poke'dex's description of it, it began to blast Toxic causing things that the purple liquid fell on to wither.

Ash debated what Pokemon would be good for a battle. This Scolipede had reached a powerful level for living in the wild. It seemed like it belonged to the higher tier gym leader.

He needed to use Pikachu in a way that wouldn't harm Axew.

It was then a withering splash of Toxic splashed against the tree branched and they snapped, right above Iris.

The poor girl froze up but Cilan was quick to his feet, tackling her away from the debris.

This caused another Pokeball from Iris' hair to clatter on the ground. The force caused it to open and the light revealed a large brown unidentifiable Pokemon that the metal end stuck itself into the ground before falling over, stiff as a rock.

For the second time today, Cilan and Ash were surprised to see Iris having another Pokemon.

"Excadrill!" The dragon user exclaimed at her very non-dragon Pokemon. By the lack of response, Iris deflated. "Looks like you're still in a bad mood."

The steel/ground type was unresponsive. At first, Iris pleaded with her Pokemon to save Axew but as still as it was, did the girl become fed up and said she will do it herself.

Iris began to give instructions to Cilan, claiming that saving Axew would be part of her trial.

"You gonna need some help," Ash said, waking up to Iris. "Leave it to Cilan and me. You focus getting Axew."

"That's right! Pansage! Solarbeam if you please!" The grass type began to charge a Solarbeam proper.

Powerful or not, it was a bug pokemon and thus-  
"Tepig! I choose you!" The fire starter was ready to go and Pikachu was quick to get on his side. "Tepig, use Ember at Scolipede's feet and Pikachu, use Iron Tail on its chest."

Hot glowing ember emerged from the Fire Pig pokemon's snout, darting on the ground and casing the Megapede Pokemon to halt in its rampage. While distracted, Pikachu came in and let a swift Iron Tail right on the chest which was followed up by Pansage's Solarbeam in a beam of energy.

"Go Iris!"

From the tree, the young girl held the vine that would take her across the area and successfully nabbed Axew from the larger Pokemon and landed safely on the ground.

"Good job!" Ash cheered for them, but now they still had to deal with the Scolipede, who was still very ticked off at them. It turned to Iris who was the easier target; again the girl freezing on the spot.

Slowly the Bug-type began to ready it's charge, but also kicking up the dormant Excadrill and sending down further in the forest. The Ground/Steel type hit across a stone which lifted in the air and the metal end going straight into a rock.

It was then the sound of whirling metal drew the attention of everyone including the large bug type.

Excadrill began... to drill. It was there, and next thing the Scolipede knew it was flying in the air from a well-timed Dig attack.

The Subterrene Pokemon revealed its full form and began to engage in the battle with Scolipede. Being a Steel and Ground-type against a poison type, the clear advantage belonged to Iris' stubborn Pokemon.

The poison Pokemon was sent flying and Excadrill went back to his dormant state, not before cheering at his victory.

Iris still seemed at a loss of what to do. Regardless, she was happy to have her Axew back and safe.

"You know." Cilan began. "Battling is an Art form and it takes time to perfect it like cooking. There is no need to rush, and it will come to time with proper care."

"Well if you are going to say that." Ash reached into his jacket and drew a card out and handed it to Iris.

It was a business card, on it was a symbol of a blue Pokeball surrounded by three white circles.

It read:

 _The Battle Frontier: A group dedicated to the Art of Pokemon Battles._

 _For a challenge? For help or for the love of Pokemon, call our number below and we can send you to the right facility to help you and your Pokemon appreciation for battle._

 _Offered by Ash Ketchum The Castle Guardian and bestower of the Passion Symbol  
_

"Note how it reads: Art of Battling." Ash quoted. "Like Cilan said."

A sigh escaped Iris. "I am not having a battle with you Ash." She said still looking at the card. Still boggled her mind that someone like Ash had business cards and such.

"I'm not asking for a battle." Ash refined from a growl. He had to remember being aggressive with Iris just made her stubborn... kinda like how he was. "But you can't be scared to ask for help. I mean, I had to get help a lot when I started out, so it's not a bad thing to need it."

"Hmmmmm..." Iris stared at him, trying to understand why he was saying all of this. "What are you thinking of?" But he did help her save Axew.

Now they were getting somewhere. "Follow me."

X

It was late in the afternoon, near evening when they reached a Pokemon center on the Route. From there Ash had gone inside as Cilan prepared dinner outside. The center had a large grill available that the Gym Leader wanted to use to 'Expand his own art of cooking'.

Iris had been acting a makeshift sous chef for him, keeping Axew in her hair so that he doesn't wander off again.

Ash came out holding a Pokeball with Pikachu on his shoulder. Both wearing smiles wide.

"Hey, Axew! I have a friend for ya!"

"Xew?" The Tusk Pokemon poked his head out of the hair and curiously came towards Ash.

"What do you mean Ash?" Iris asked walking towards him.

Ash held out the Pokeball. "Well, to be honest. Axew having difficulty with a dragon type move reminded me of one my own experiences with my Pokemon. Not to mention, this guy is within Axew's age range. Though he may be at least a year older still, this guy acts young Pokemon."

"What are you talking about?" Iris was confused and joined by an inquisitive Cilan.

"Axew, Iris, Cilan. I want to introduce you to one of my Pokemon from the Sinnoh region." Ash tossed up the Pokeball. "Say hello to Gabite!"

The light revealed a biped blue draconic Pokemon with orange-red stomach and sharp fins arms.

"Gaaaabite!" Immediately the Pokemon rushed towards to Ash, ignoring the two awed Unovans.

Ash laughed when Gabite rammed into him, letting himself fall backward while the dragon type latched onto his head. He felt fangs softly sink into his cap and head without actually harming him.

"Hey there Gabite! How ya doing?" Ash said sitting up higher to grab the Cave Pokemon's face.

"Gaaa! Gaaa!" The dragon chirped, happy to see his trainer again.

"Pika pika pi chu!" Pikachu greeted the youngest of the Sinnoh Team. Gabite earned a lot of respect from the Electric Electric type by taking on the Darkrai of Tobias and Giratina for Ash to pass his Battle Frontier test.

"Gaaa!" The dragon type knew and acknowledged Pikachu as the leader of all of Ash's Pokemon and had no problem of referring to the smaller Pokemon as his superior.

Pushing the Sinnoh member off of him, Ash got up before making proper introductions to the still shell-shocked Unovans.

"Guys. This is Gabite! He's from my team in Sinnoh and well, I had him come over to help Axew." Ash said while petting the scaly hide of said Pokemon.

It was a stilled silence. Deafening almost by the sheer longevity of it.

"Ga?" To say, as usual, the Cave Pokemon was confused.

Finally, did someone react. It was Iris no doubt, struggling to get a word out coherently. "Y-y-y!n You! A! A-a-A!" Her eyes wide darted back and forth between Ash and Gabite. Back and forth, back and forth. As though unsure of what she was seeing was real. "A DRAGOOONNN!" Was her first audible word. One that sent the wild pidoves and flying types into the sky by the volume.

"Huh?"  
"Pi?"

"Ga?"

Taking a deep breath, Iris than spewed out the first sentence she could form. "YOU! HAVE! A! DRAGON TYPE!" It was easy to see how Gabite could be a dragon, she had heard about them in the village studies about dragon-types from other regions. Though details of what type the Garchomp evolution line was and moves it could learn besides dragon type escaped the young Dragon tamer.

"I must admit this is certainly a surprise," Cilan commented, slowly getting over his own stupor.

"Why what about it? I'm a Pokemon trainer. So I definitely would get a dragon type eventually." He grinned at Gabite who grinned back.

"I can't believe it." She felt defeated at the fact Ash had a stronger dragon type than she did.

"Why are you looking down for?" Said trainer asked innocently.

It was then that Axew began to walk cautiously towards the larger dragon, not sure what to make of the foreign Pokemon.

"Xew?"

Gabite felt far less shy, bending down to get a better view of the new dragon. Both tilting their heads when their eyes met.

"Actually its pretty funny. The reason I got Gabite who was just a young gible back then was because he too was struggling with a dragon type move." Ash told his story to the two Unova companions. "He struggled a lot to try to get his move to work. Over and Over and Over. I felt so inspired by his determination that I just had to help this guy to achieve his goal."

A soft crooning sound came from the blue dragon type. Thinking of the happy memories when he met his strong trainer.

"Eventually Gabite was able to perform it without flaw... that is until the next time he did it." Both of them and Pikachu sweatdropped. "Eventually Gabite as a gible wanted to tag along. He's young too but he has experience. So think he would be good match for Axew to learn."

Cilan let out a wistful sigh. "How beautiful! A wild Pokemon whose rock-hard determination can only be tamed by a sturdier trainer. The gentle but firm hand is a chef who has worked ages with kneading dough and still being able to frost delicate details in a cake. Such skill can only be accomplished by years of working with Pokemon." There he went off to whatever land his mind went at this time.

Ash smiled at Pikachu. He patted the scaly hide of his Pokemon before telling. "Be gentle with Axew here, he is younger than you."

"Ga. Gabite." The Pokemon said before shoving his face into Axew, sniffing the younger Pokemon.

The Tusk dragon squealed at the suddenness and the tickling sensation that happened.

'

Iris watched in amazement as Axew began to nip at the bigger Pokemon as the other playfully began to sidestep the 'attacks' of the green dragon. They were play fighting.

"What move was it that Gabite struggled with so much as an Axew?" Cilan asked watching too in amazement.

"Oh? Uh... Draco Meteor."

And thus another loud outburst came from the young girl. "BUT THAT IS THE MOST POWERFUL DRAGON TYPE MOVE!"

Ash shrugged. "I don't know how Gabite was able to learn it back then as a gible. He already had it by the time I met him."

"~~Awwwwwww..." Iris sank to her knees. "I am a failure of a dragon tamer." She cursed her luck.

"No your not," Ash told her sternly as Pikachu patted the girl's knee. "You just need to allow yourself to experience things more and I think you and Axew can get that from Gabite. So let him, Pikachu and me help out. Because... that's what I do. That's what I do as a trainer and member of the Battle Frontier!"

Cilan and Iris watched the young man from Kanto look more like an adult right then and there.

It was indeed a strange thing to witness and the promise of adventure spoke boldly that afternoon as the two young dragons played with each other.

Who knows what else this journey would bring?

End of Chapter 10

X

 **Even before I began to write FOSTAU I intended Ash to bring back his older Pokemon for aid.**

 **So please, stop asking.**

 **Gabite is the first and you will see others.**

 **Iris is still a very young and stubborn girl, just like how Ash started out as young and stubborn.**

 **Ash has yet to learn properly how to get her to listen to him and while he may get some things right he still has a long way to go before he actually gets Iris.**

 **It's kind of a foil I am aiming for.**

 **Anyway.**

 **More plot, more battles, more Pokemon and more Anabel next chapter.**

 **I miss you Anabel...**

 **And... HOLY CRAP SUN AND MOON END GAME!**

 **ABSOLUTE BOSS!**

 **YYYYAAAASSSS!**


	11. Sorry

To my readers.

Life is not fair.

It hurts a lot.

Everything gets messed up at times.

I wanted so badly to finish this. But every time I sit down, nothing happens.

I have been trying for the past year to continue FOSTAU but nothing is happening. Nothing is showing.

I am too sad and too depressed to write a happy story. I am too busy too.

I am working two jobs and struggling to try to get a portfolio done for a career job. My mother has been getting on me to find a better job to help her even though that will stale me building a portfolio.

I can't keep trying to find time to write stories.

They just don't bring me happiness like they use to.

I wanted so badly to finish this and I still do, but the energy and time is not there.

I am sorry dear readers.

But I have nothing left.

Maybe a few years down the line I will finally have time to have fun and do the things I want to do.

But right now is not that time.

FOSTAU is now on a permanent Hiatus. I wish it didn't have to come to this. I am sorry for getting our hopes up.

But I do not have them myself.

You can yell at me all you want. Threaten me, believe I have obligation to continue writing this story even though it brings me no joy nor do I get paid, it will change nothing.

My situation cannot be fixed so easily.

I advise to continue on, and try to find joy and spread joy to others in other things. Remember good times and continue to find them.  
Do not spread negativity or hatred to others, for that improves nothing.

I will try to do the same.

Sincerely

True-InTha-Blue


End file.
